How Deep Is Your Love
by Alissa Rosel
Summary: Lorsqu'il entra dans un fast-food à l'allure criarde un mardi ordinaire de mai Oliver ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une jeune et magnifique mariée en pleure ni à ce qu'elle change sa vie morne de la meilleur façon possible. Il va trouver une amie, une partenaire et... peut-être plus ? UA
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà après un certain temps avec une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère va vous plaire, j'ai m'y du temps à l'écrire et surtout du cœur, elle sera plus longue que mes habituelles fictions.** **Cette idée m'est venue en regardant la photo d'un couple tout juste marier dans un fast-food et de là cette longue histoire en est sortie.** **C'est un UA comme je les aimes, mignon, romantique, _sexy_ , marrant et un peu de poudre de drame pour finir l'assaisonnement correctement.**

 **Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Amazing-Destiny pour sa correction et son aide à contenir ma folie qui dépasse le bon sens certaines fois, elle a suivit l'avancement de cette fiction dés son début.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteur dévouée,**

* * *

 _Mardi 3 mai 2016_

Oliver s'échappa du manoir avant que sa mère ne revienne à la charge, laissant le pauvre John qui tentait en vain d'expliquer à Moira que son fils s'était une nouvelle fois enfui par les fenêtres, il en avait marre de ses remontrances, toujours la même rengaine.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus sérieux ? Pourquoi ne t'engage-tu pas avec pas cette fille ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas travailler dans notre entreprise familiale, alors que ton père et moi n'avons eu cesse de tout faire afin d'assurer ton avenir ?

Un : Il n'avait pas envie d'être un homme fait de pierre, il était fait de chair et de sang lui.

Deux : La dernière chose qu'il désirait était de s'engager avec Laurel, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas quelle était l'état leur relation, il avait rompu avec elle mais elle ne l'avait pas acceptée, franchement qui faisait ça ?

Trois : Il détestait cette fichu entreprise, les gens qui y travaillaient étaient des commères et des emmerdeurs, de plus il n'aimait pas ce que ce travail impliquait de faire, il avait bien d'autres aspirations que rester assis toute la journée à attendre que l'heure passe.

Démarrant sa Porche argentée, il fit marche arrière rapidement en voyant sa mère apparaître près de la porte l'air terriblement mécontente, il s'excusa intérieurement, mais il ne voulait absolument pas rester là.

Durant une heure il tourna en ville, voyant pour la quatrième fois le même feu rouge Oliver soupira et se parqua sur le coté, sa vie était merdique, pas une seule chose pouvait changer cela. Tommy était occupé à devenir médecin à Chicago, Thea s'amusait chez ses amis et ne revenait au manoir que pour prendre des vêtements, son père faisait semblant d'être en voyage d'affaire alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il était chez sa maîtresse à Coast City, son garde du corps était aussi dépassé que lui à cause de tout les reproches que lui faisait sa mère.

Ses soit-disant amis étaient aux abonnés absents, en somme il était seul, Oliver soupira une nouvelle fois et son regard tomba sur un fast-food à l'allure criarde rouge et jaune vif, son estomac se mit à grogner et il réalisa qu'il avait faim, détachant sa ceinture Oliver descendit de sa voiture et marcha vers le fast-food.

Devant la porte, il hésita, habituellement Oliver n'allait pas dans ce genre d'endroit mais aujourd'hui l'envie de défier sa mère était plus forte que d'habitude, regardant derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun paparazzis ne le suivait, il entra lentement.

Ce n'était pas très classe pour rester gentil mais ça sentait bon et il se sentait bien dedans, il avança jusqu'à la caisse ou attendait un jeune étudiant qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mort sur son téléphone portable.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au Big Belly, marmonna le boutonneux nommé Carl selon son badge, en levant à peine les yeux de son téléphone. Quelle est votre commande ?

\- Euh... Un Big de Luxe Bacon s'ils vous plaît avec supplément de frites et de cornichons.

\- Ça fera sept dollars quatre-vingt dix !

Oliver paya un peu estomaqué mais heureux que personne ne l'ait reconnu, il se retourna pour choisir une table et resta la bouche grande ouverte en voyant la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vue de sa vie.

Était-ce un ange ? Ou une princesse ? Peut-être une princesse ange ?

La plus belle femme qu'il ai jamais vu se tenait à quelques pas de lui, assise sur un banc jaune moutarde vêtu d'une robe blanche style princesse, un bustier remplis de perles et de pierres semblable à des diamants qui brillaient de milles feux, la jupe bouffante tenait à peine sous la table et semblait menacer de l'éjecter à tout moment, des longs cheveux blond comme le soleil en boucle parfaites tombaient sur ses épaules, ils s'étaient échappés de son chignon haut d'où une tiare étincelait sous la lumière reflétant l'arc-en-ciel sur le mur d'à coté, une peau clair et sans tache pour un visage angélique surmonté de superbe lèvres pulpeuse coloré en rouge, de splendide yeux bleus comme la mer lui faisaient face.

C'était clairement une mariée mais que faisait-elle là ?

La profonde tristesse qui émanait d'elle fit ressortir quelque chose en lui, il n'était cependant pas sûr de quoi il s'agissait, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il s'avança vers elle et remarqua des larmes coulées sur ses joues rose, malgré tout son appétit ne semblait pas atteint alors qu'elle prenait une énorme bouchée de burger triple dans ses mains minuscules.

\- Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il gentiment avec une once d'inquiétude.

Pourquoi personne ne semblait surpris de voir une mariée en larme dans un fast-food entrain de dévorer un burger ?

\- Oh... Je... oui merci, chuchota-t-elle en levant ses yeux bleus plein de larmes vers lui.

Oliver se senti transpercer par son regard profond, il n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions réunies dans un seul regard, la voyant renifler il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit rapidement et se moucha bruyamment, elle regarda son burger et éclata soudainement en sanglots. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réconforter des femmes en pleurs, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il regarda autour de lui cherchant de l'aide mais il n'y avait personne dans le fast-food si ce n'est le caissier qui avait des écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

De manière hésitante, il s'assit à coté d'elle posant sa main sur son épaule nue, un courant d'électricité passa en travers lui dés qu'il la toucha mais essaya de passer outre. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité. Choqué, il mit du temps avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, les pinces de son chignon griffaient la peau de son visage mais de peur d'aggraver la situation Oliver ne dit rien fredonnant une vieille berceuse que lui chantait Raisa quand il était enfant, il se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle soit si malheureuse.

\- Ça va aller Mademoiselle, tout va bien se passer, ça va, tout va bien. Roucoula-t-il doucement à son oreille, caressant son dos nu qui était d'une douceur affolante.

 _Arrête Oliver !_ Se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. _Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir le béguin !_

\- Non rien ne va bien. Sanglota la mariée avec désespoir. Et je n'ai plus de frites en plus...

\- Je vais aller en chercher, je reviens !

Courant jusqu'à la caisse il arracha les oreillettes du caissier et lui ordonna de faire son travail et d'aller lui chercher sa commande, effrayé le garçon boutonneux se dépêcha de lui apporter son plateau.

\- Voilà votre plateau monsieur.

\- Merci Carl, dit-il ironiquement. Super service.

De retour à la table de la mariée, il déposa le plateau mettant ses frites dans celui de la femme, il se demanda si elle aimait les cornichons et appris que oui en la voyant en fourrer plusieurs dans sa bouche en continuant de renifler, Oliver la contempla dévorer les aliments avec fascination, il n'avait jamais vu une femme autant manger, même lui ne mangeait pas autant et il avait un sacré bon appétit en général.

Elle poussa le burger vers lui mais garda les frites, Oliver haussa les épaules et mangea l'observant du coin de l'œil, ses larmes commençaient à cesser de tomber ne laissant que des sentiers humides sur ses joues roses. Devait-il lui redemander si elle allait bien ? Mais et si elle recommençait à pleurer ? Tellement prit dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait fini son repas et la moitié du sien.

\- Merci... Je ne sais pourquoi vous avez fait ça mais c'était gentil de me réconforter, je suis sûre que vous avez mieux à faire de votre temps que de rester avec moi... Je ne veux pas vous retenir et désolée pour vos frites et vos cornichons, j'en avais besoin, maintenant manque plus que le dessert et je suis bonne... enfin aussi bonne que possible dans ma situation... Qui n'est pas terrible.

\- Oh je peux aller vous en commander, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Non non je vais bien. Fit-elle en levant sa main pour l'arrêter. Je vous ai déjà assez dérangé monsieur...

\- Oliver... Je m'appelle Oliver.

La mariée ouvrit la bouche mais la referma et pencha la tête sur le côté, elle était incroyablement belle, Oliver pensait toujours qu'elle ressemblait à un ange surtout dans cette robe et encore une fois il se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Avait-elle changée d'avis avant de franchir l'allée ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un homme puisse quitter une femme aussi splendide.

\- Je suis Felicity, finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment en lui tendant sa petite main.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas Felicity, dites-moi votre commande.

\- Je... et bien si vous insistez un milk-shake chocolat s'il vous plaît.

...

Oliver riait comme il n'avait rarement rit au court de sa vie, sa nouvelle amie était incroyablement drôle, le fait qu'elle pouffait de rire toutes les cinq minutes sans aucune raison apparente aidait très certainement. Après avoir fini son plateau et le sien Felicity s'était levée en déclarant qu'elle allait s'enivrer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant dans un bar. D'une façon ou d'une autre Oliver s'était retrouvé dans le bar d'en face avec elle, les gens ne cessaient de les regarder étrangement et il pouvait les comprendre, voir une mariée dans toute sa splendeur boire de la bière sans sourciller et hurler de rire n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait fréquemment.

Il était ivre.

Ce n'était pas prévu mais l'insistance de Felicity pour qu'il l'accompagne avait eu bon de sa maîtrise de soi et il buvait autant qu'elle, bière et tequila y passaient sans limite, Oliver apprit qu'elle adorait la couleur rose et que le blond n'était pas sa couleur naturelle, mais chut il ne devait le dire à personne c'était un secret. Il appris aussi que sa mère et elle ne se parlaient plus depuis des années et que ça la rendait très malheureuse, elle était un génie, étant allée au MIT à l'âge tendre de quinze ans et diplômée avec sa maîtrise en cybersécurité en à peine quatre ans.

Complètement sous le charme, Oliver se laissa aller à dire des choses qu'il ne disait presque jamais à voix haute, ses vieilles insécurités d'homme, sa relation difficile avec son père, les reproches de sa mère, ses anciennes erreurs qui revenaient sans cesse le gifler au visage, sa solitude, son impression de rester bloqué quand tout ses amis avançaient dans leurs vies, études, travail, mariage et enfant, ils avançaient tellement vite et lui était si loin derrière, seul. Complètement seul.

\- Il n'est même pas venu, dit-elle, le regard dans le vide.

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- Mon fiancé... Enfin mon ex-fiancé je suppose, il n'est pas venu à notre mariage.

\- Felicity... Essaya-t-il affligé par sa douleur et la brillance des ses yeux bleus. Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal, qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage de venir me le dire en face à l'église ? Ou qu'il ait tant insisté pour que je l'épouse pour au final m'humilier devant toute sa famille ? Je me suis convertie au catholicisme pour lui, je suis juive et j'ai abandonnée mes croyances, c'est son stupide ami Jack qui est venu avec son stupide sourire me dire qu'il était désolé mais qu'il n'était pas prêt pour le mariage, j'étais là dans ma robe de princesse complètement humiliée.

Oliver senti la colère monter en lui au nom de sa nouvelle amie, quel connard ce type ! Il se faisait la promesse solennelle que si par malheur un jour il devait croiser ce connard, il lui ferait sa fête.

\- C'est un con Felicity, il avait la plus belle femme avec lui et il l'a laissée partir, tu n'as pas besoin de lui, tu es mieux sans lui !

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Siffla-t-elle en buvant cul-sec une pinte. Je pourrais épouser n'importe quel homme si je le voulais.

Ces quelques mots résonnèrent en lui beaucoup plus que ça n'aurait dû le faire, la soirée continua dans le rire et l'alcool, ils quittèrent le bar à l'aube complètement ivre mort ne sachant pas où ils iraient... Ils partirent, sans but.

* * *

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla Felicity sut qu'elle n'était pas chez elle parce que son matelas était beaucoup plus ferme que celui-là, le mal de tête carabiné était aussi étrange, elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où elle s'était réveillée avec la gueule de bois et jamais une aussi puissante. Elle passa au dessus de la douleur et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel et elle portait sa robe de mariée au lit... Les souvenirs de la veille remontèrent à la surface à une vitesse fulgurante, Tom l'avait abandonnée à l'autel. Le sourire faussement désolé de ce connard de Jack lui revint, il ne l'avait jamais aimée pour une quelconque raison, le coup de poing que Ray lui avait donné la fit brièvement rire mais elle se stoppa de suite en sentant la douleur dans sa tête pulser violemment.

Perdue et en colère, elle s'était enfuie prenant sa fidèle Mini Cooper rouge et conduisant durant plusieurs heures sans destination précise, le destin avait voulu qu'elle finisse à Starling City, là ou Ray voulait l'envoyer diriger la nouvelle base de Palmer Technologie, Felicity avait d'abord refusé car elle allait se marier et déménager dans une autre ville était impossible, Tom avait son travail à Coast City et elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de tout lâcher pour elle malgré qu'elle veuille cette promotion, PDG de son propre immeuble, son plus grand rêve.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois elle lui avait envoyé un texto en lui disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle acceptait la place de PDG dés lundi. Ray lui avait répondu un long texto ou il exprimait son inquiétude qu'elle avait rejeté sommairement en voyant un Big Belly Burger dans la rue d'en face, dans le fast-food sa tristesse et sa peine étaient sorties en rafale, son cœur était brisé et elle se sentait humiliée, même le bon burger juteux avait eu du mal à l'aider.

\- Salut ? Fit une voix inconnue au bataillon la surprenant dans ses pensées.

Felicity hurla et tomba du lit, affolée en voyant un homme étranger assit dans sa chambre, elle attrapa la première arme qui se trouvait à portée de main et se jeta sur lui pour le frapper de toutes ses forces avec un cri de guerre.

\- Hey non non ! C'est moi Felicity, calme-toi, non arrête ! Stop !

\- Espèce de pervers ! Grogna-t-elle en continuant de le frapper avec plus de vigueur. Comment tu connais mon prénom ?

\- C'est moi Oliver ! Je t'ai acheté un milk-shake et des frites, plein de tequila !

\- Parce qu'en plus tu m'as soûlée ? _Espèce de porc_ _!_

Le gémissement misérable de l'homme lui fit de la peine et ses coups devinrent plus doux, il n'avait pas l'air très méchant pour un pervers, ses sourcils se froncèrent, il avait l'air étrangement familier mais d'où elle...

\- Oh bon sang Oliver, mon sauveur de frites... Je suis désolée ! Oh mon dieu !

Le regret la fit tomber au sol pour essayer de le ramasser mais il frémit pitoyablement roulé en boule, la culpabilité la mangea vivante en voyant les rougeurs qu'elle lui avait infligé, son si gentil sauveur de frites, un homme adorable, elle l'avait violemment tabassé. Elle était honteuse.

\- Je suis _tellement_ désolée Oliver je ne t'ai pas reconnu, je croyais que tu étais un pervers qui avait profité de moi, pardon, je suis désolée, oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Il est cassé ! Je l'ai cassé avec un...

Elle regarda l'arme dans sa main et repéra une lampe en fer forgé avec des clous, Felicity se mit à renifler les larmes embrumant ses yeux, elle avait mal partout surtout après avoir fait tant d'effort et son pauvre nouvel ami était pratiquement assommé par sa faute... Oh mon dieu et si elle lui avait causé une commotion cérébrale ? Et si il mourait à cause d'elle ? Felicity allait finir en prison.

\- Je ne pense pas que je vais mourir mais merci quand même Felicity. Geignit-il en se relevant doucement. Pour une si petite personne tu as beaucoup de force.

Merde elle avait oubliée à quel point il était beau son sauveur.

\- Je fais du sport. Répondit-elle hautainement.

Elle faisait du yoga une fois par semaine, quand elle s'en souvenait et quatre abdos une fois par mois, son nouveau record depuis quelques semaines, bon ce n'était pas très glorieux mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Voyant qu'il observait surtout sa main qui tenait pour une quelconque raison encore la lampe en fer, elle la elle lâcha d'un coup mais comble du malheur elle tomba droit sur la jambe d'Oliver qui hurla en maudissant le monde entier, Felicity s'excusa à profusion en allant essayer de tâter sa jambe pour l'aider.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Pleurnicha-t-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Pour une fois que je fais une bonne action !

\- Rien je te jure je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si maladroite, pardon Oliver, c'était un accident !

Ses gémissements de douleur devinrent des gloussements avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, Felicity le regarda un peu surprise du changement de réaction et fini par rire avec lui, ils devaient représenter une sacrée caricature, elle dans sa robe de mariée qui prenait la moitié de l'espace et lui tout rouge et commençant doucement à devenir violet assit sur le sol d'une chambre d'hôtel bas de gamme.

La soirée qu'elle avait passée avec lui repassa rapidement dans sa tête, Felicity n'avait jamais autant rit qu'avec Oliver, elle lui avait sorti toutes ses blagues les plus ridicules et pourtant il avait sincèrement pouffé de rire à chacune d'entre elles, il était drôle et gentil.

C'était le début d'une belle amitié.

* * *

 **Verdict ?**

 **J'espère que ce début vous a plu, on commence tout en douceur mais le fil de l'histoire va se resserrer rapidement... plus ou moins. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire vos pensées, j'adore savoir ce que vous en dites et ça me motivera pour poster plus vite ;) d'ailleurs en parlent de parution, je n'ai pas de calendrier, tout dépend de votre enthousiasme.**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, chacune à fait battre mon cœur, merci infiniment, je suis très contente que le début vous plaise et j'espère que la suite aussi.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu comme une sorte de transition, les personnages s'installent doucement et le fil de l'histoire se rapproche et se resserre, il y a un bon nombres de sauts de temps.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

 **Un mois plus tard - Lundi 6 Juin 2016**

\- Et tu sais quoi ?

\- Non ?

\- Je lui ai dis... Vous êtes virée Mademoiselle Rochev, Palmer Tech et moi n'avons plus besoin de vos services, au revoir et à jamais !

\- Oh mon dieu...

Oliver ne put finir sa phrase trop hilare, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Felicity avait viré la maîtresse de son père comme une malpropre, il détestait cette femme froide et odieuse.

\- Ton patron a dit quoi ?

\- Ray ? Oh je t'en pris il fait tout ce que je dis, souffla Felicity en faisant un geste vague de la main. Il sait que je n'ai que le bien de la compagnie en tête, si je dis que Stellmoor International n'est pas une entreprise digne pour une fusion il sait que j'ai une bonne raison.

\- Tu sais bien que en partie tu as fait ça parce que tu ne l'aimes pas...

\- Eh bien oui, elle est horrible... Et je n'ai pas aimé sa manière de te parler comme si tu étais un idiot.

Une étrange chaleur se répandit en lui en la voyant si en colère en son nom, Oliver lui avait rendu visite dans son bureau à Palmer Technologie il y a deux semaines, les murs lui étaient intimement familier étant donné que c'était l'ancienne entreprise des Merlyn, son cœur s'était un peu serré en voyant le P majuscule sur le dessus à la place du M mais il avait haussé les épaules, ça avait été le choix de Tommy de vendre son héritage pour une bouchée de pain après la mort étrange de son père deux ans et demi auparavant. Son rêve était de devenir chirurgien pas homme d'affaires avait-il dit à ses parents qui avaient voulu l'aider à reprendre les commandes de Merlyn Mondial.

\- Alors comment se passe ton déménagement ?

\- Bien, je suis tellement contente de quitter cette chambre d'hôtel ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en se mettant à genoux sur le fauteuil en cuir brun, ses bras s'agitant en l'air. J'adore mon appartement ! Enfin c'est plutôt un loft selon l'agent immobilier pompeux qui m'a vanté les mérites des poutres en bois dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom.

\- J'attends une invitation. Plaisanta-t-il en poussant son épaule de manière ludique. Et tu sais bien que si tu as besoin d'aide pour porter tes cartons je suis là hein ?

\- Eh bien justement j'aurais besoin de tes muscles ultra définis... Hum pas que j'ai remarquée tes muscles... Bon d'accord oui j'ai remarqué mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'affiches tout le temps en t-shirt blanc serré, ça ne cache rien tu sais ?!

Oliver lui jeta un regard narquois.

\- C'est le but !

Elle éclata de rire et il la suivit automatiquement, son rire étant terriblement contagieux, son visage devint rouge alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas reprendre son souffle et son expression fit redoubler son rire lui donnant mal au ventre, l'euphorie se répandit en lui comme à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec Felicity, la vie était douce et heureuse avec elle, sans soucis et sans peine.

\- Du gaz hilarant à été relâcher ici ? Demanda la voix de sa sœur qui les regardait l'air interloquée avec un petit sourire étrange.

\- Speedy ! S'écria Oliver en se levant un peu difficilement.

Il alla la prendre ses bras, serrant sa taille minuscule entre ses bras, ça lui manquait de ne pas la voir tout les jours comme avant, Thea se raidit durant une seconde puis tapota son dos maladroitement, elle avait l'air si jeune et petite lui rappelant le petit bébé de deux ans qu'elle avait été, pourquoi ce petit bébé avait un décolleté plongeant ?!

\- Viens que je te présente Felicity.

Tirant son bras jusqu'au fauteuil il sourit à son amie qui était mi-heureuse mi-nerveuse, elle se leva et lissa les rides imaginaires de sa robe de créateur, elle lui avait bassiné les oreilles sur cette robe qui lui allait très _très_ bien.

\- Salut...

\- Bonjour Thea, sourit joyeusement la blonde en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras rapidement. Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer. Oliver ne cesse de parler de son précieux bébé...

\- Huh huh !

\- Je veux dire de sa sœur grande et merveilleuse !

\- Eh bien je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, mais je devine que vous êtes sa saveur de la semaine, siffla la jeune fille en la regardant hautainement.

\- Euh...

Le visage de Felicity se froissa brièvement et elle le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes bicolores posant silencieusement la question de pourquoi cette hostilité soudaine presque méchante. Le sourire tombé, Oliver tira sa sœur rapidement vers l'arrière.

\- Thea ! Gronda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne se fait pas de parler aux gens de cette manière !

\- C'est pas _les gens_ , c'est ta bimbo de la semaine, ensuite tu vas revenir entre les cuisses de Laurel !

Ses yeux se glacèrent et une profonde déception rampa en lui, c'était sa faute il pouvait aisément l'avouer. Il ne lui avait pas montré le meilleur des exemples, qu'elle pense à lui de cette manière lui brisait le cœur, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir Oliver décida de se concentrer sur l'énorme insulte sur Felicity, sa Felicity, la nouvelle lumière de sa vie.

\- Ce n'est pas ma bimbo c'est _ma_ meilleure amie et tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler de cette façon Thea, tu n'as le droit de parler de cette façon à personne, tu comprends ?

Les yeux vert de sa sœur brillèrent et elle flancha sous son ton lourd et cassant, ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle prit une profonde inspiration en haussant la tête de manière arrogante, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

\- Wow c'était gênant...

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Felicity je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit, je te jure qu'habituellement elle est adorable.

\- Je te crois ce n'est pas grave, les adolescents changent d'humeur comme de chaussettes, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Quand même je t'ai invité chez moi et tu t'es faite insulter je suis vraiment désolé.

Felicity lui fit un sourire brillant et cogna son épaule contre son bras en le poussant vers le fauteuil en cuir, Oliver se laissa faire avec un soupire soulagé, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire si elle avait été vexée par les propos de sa sœur.

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner... On regarde un film romantique !

\- Non ! Se plaignit Oliver dramatiquement. Tout mais pas ça !

\- Oh ne fait pas le malin on sait bien qu'à la fin c'est toi qui pleure quand ils finissent heureux pour toujours avec une dizaine d'enfants !

\- Objection !

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard -_ _Lundi 20 Juin 2016_

\- Oui Ray je vais bien !

\- _Tu veux que je vienne te tenir compagnie ?_

\- Non... Enfin si tu veux venir me rendre visite et voir mon nouveau loft super cool je serais ravie que tu vienne mais si c'est au sujet d'une inquiétude qui n'a pas lieu d'être, tu peux rester chez toi Ray.

Son patron et ami mit quelques secondes avant de répondre qu'il viendrait dans deux semaines parce que son amie lui manquait, Felicity sourit en fermant son téléphone portable, elle aimait Ray, il était un bon ami et elle n'oublierait jamais le coup de poing mémorable qu'il avait donné à Jack, cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait été son témoin à son mariage avec sa merveilleuse femme, Anna.

Elle comprenait son inquiétude mais mis à part la colère résiduelle elle ne se sentait pas triste, les seules larmes qu'elle avait laisser sortir étaient au Big Belly il y a plusieurs semaines depuis... Elle ne se sentait pas triste. Felicity n'allait pas se forcer tout de même. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle jouissait de cette liberté qui lui permettait de vivre de la manière dont elle le désirait, dormir aux petites heures du matin, manger de la glace au dîner, se promener nue... oui... non... peut-être que son loft était magnifique mais question intimité ça faisait clairement défaut.

Elle était une femme libre.

Oui elle était blessée mais pas triste et non ce n'était pas la même chose, son cœur était meurtri mais se remettait plus vite que prévu, sa rencontre avec Oliver l'avait allégée d'une certaine manière, Felicity avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa jeunesse et sa fougue d'antan.

Saluant sa secrétaire taciturne d'un signe de la main elle marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la sortie de son immeuble, ses talons claquant bruyamment contre le béton, Felicity traversa la route pour aller à son café préféré, ce n'était pas bien grand et pas réputé, mais c'était délicieux, les pâtisseries étaient à tomber.

\- Bonjour Felicity. La salua Jenny, la serveuse habituelle. La même chose que d'habitude ?

\- Je commence à devenir prévisible Jenny, un jour je finirais par changer de commande. Taquina-t-elle en souriant. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Non pas aujourd'hui, les muffins sont tout juste sortis du four et donc encore chaud, bon timing !

\- Miam.

Son portable vibra lorsqu'elle se retourna pour aller s'installer à sa table habituelle un peu dans le fond ou personne ne la dérangerait. Malheureusement dans son empressement elle se cogna contre quelqu'un faisant reverser son précieux café au lait trois sucre et caramel au sol, son humeur joyeuse tomba comme son breuvage répandu honteusement.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée Mademoiselle, dit une voix féminine de manière sympathique. Ma sœur ne regardait pas ou elle allait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre que Jenny est déjà entrain de m'en préparer un autre.

\- Laissez-moi vous le payer pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Je croyais que c'était votre sœur qui ne regardait pas ou elle allait ?

\- Oui mais elle n'est pas très commode par contre moi je suis très sympathique. Flirta la jolie blonde en lui faisant un sourire brillant. Je suis Sara, Sara Lance et c'est ma sœur Laurel.

Felicity regarda la brune mécontente qui époussetait sa chemise blanche en vain, elle n'avait effectivement pas l'air très... gentille pour rester polie.

\- Felicity Smoak. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Sara.

Elle discuta avec Sara durant une dizaine de minutes avant que sa vilaine sœur ne les interrompe en déclarant grossièrement qu'elle devait retourner au travail, que tout le monde n'avait pas le loisir de vivre sa vie tranquillement, certain devait payer le loyer à la fin du mois.

\- Son petit-ami l'a largué et elle ne fait que grogner depuis qu'il refuse de prendre ses appels, elle est insupportable !

\- C'est toi qui le dit pas moi. Renifla Felicity en grimaçant.

Sara lui donna son numéro avec la promesse d'un texto pour aller déjeuné ensemble bientôt, Felicity avait l'étrange impression qu'elle venait d'accepter un rendez-vous mais haussa les épaules, elle arrivait rarement à se faire des amies peu importe son désire, les femmes la détestait, même la femme de Ray qui était un ange avait du mal avec elle.

* * *

 _Trois semaines plus tard -_ _Lundi 11 Juillet 2016_

\- C'est injuste ! S'indigna Felicity en coupant brusquement les champignons en tranches nettes. Ta mère ne peut pas faire ça !

\- Il n'y pas grand chose que je puisse faire Felicity, répondit un Oliver défait. Elle a tout les pouvoirs sur moi.

Felicity planta le couteau dans la planche en bois d'une geste brutal faisant sursauter Oliver, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches en appuyant son dos contre le plan de travail.

\- Je récapitule, elle t'a bien dit que si tu ne travaillais pas dans la semaine elle te coupait les vivres ?

\- Ouais je te l'ai déjà dit trois fois...

\- Elle a dit un travail avec un contrat, pas spécifiquement dans l'entreprise familiale ?

\- Non.

Un sourire pleins de dents blanche traversa son visage angélique, elle se frotta les mains en riant malicieusement, Felicity s'approcha de lui les yeux brillants d'idées faisant craindre le pire à Oliver qui la connaissait bien maintenant.

\- C'est quoi ton rêve Oliver ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Il y a bien quelque chose qui te plaît ? Je suis sûre que oui, aller dis-moi ?

\- Non... Je ne suis pas doué dans quelque chose de particulier.

Mais Felicity remarqua son bref regard vers la poêle d'où mijotait une sauce blanche qui sentait incroyablement bon, elle s'en était douté, mais avoir la confirmation était encore mieux, prenant son portable elle envoya un rapide texto à une connaissance qui lui devait un service.

\- Mets la sauce sur le côté on sort !

\- Quoi ?

Faisant fi de ses protestations véhémentes qu'il avait mit du temps pour cuisiner un bon repas pour elle, Felicity sortie de son loft et monta dans sa voiture conduisant rapidement. Finalement ils arrivèrent à destination, elle admira la devanture qui était faite avec beaucoup de goût.

\- Un restaurant ? Si tu n'aimais ce que je cuisinais il fallait le dire j'aurais fait autre chose, grommela Oliver en la suivant de mauvais gré.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour manger, je connais le chef et je dois lui parler.

Felicity avait rencontré le Chef Marc Carson grâce Ray durant un événement où Palmer Tech était représenté, ça n'avait pas été le grand amour entre eux dés le premier regard, ils ne s'aimaient pas, peu importe ce que Ray pouvait faire afin de les mettre ensemble, l'idiot.

\- Smoak qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je viens car tu vas me devoir un service Carson !

\- Ah ça j'en doute !

Oliver les regarda à tour de rôle l'air un peu maladroit, Felicity plissa ses yeux et le tira vers elle.

\- Je te présente ton nouveau commis, Oliver Queen.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?

\- Avant de monter sur tes grand cheveux Marc écoute, lui conseilla-t-elle avec un lourd regard.

Il lui répondit d'un roulement des yeux, il savait qu'elle avait presque toujours raison, l'agaçant sans fin.

\- Très bien c'est quoi tes qualifications ?

\- ...euh.

Felicity sourit et ouvrit son sac sortant un petit pot en plastic fermé et le déposa sur la plaque en inox devant elle sous le regard surpris d'Oliver, elle alla chercher une cuillère et la tendit à Marc qui soupira en marmonnant des infamies dans sa barbe, il goûta prudemment et avec méfiance, son visage se contorsionna et il pinça ses lèvres.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Oui, souffla Oliver, intimidé. C'est moi.

\- C'est... Pas mal. Avoua le Chef du bout des lèvres. Pas mal du tout mais t'as quoi comme expérience ?

\- Il n'en a pas parce qu'il n'a jamais travailler de sa vie...

\- Hey !

\- Mais il a du talent, et avec un peu de formation il peut facilement devenir un chef, je sais que tu es l'un des meilleurs malgré que ça me fait mal de l'avouer.

\- C'est sur que je suis le meilleur mais dans tout ça c'est quoi ton intérêt ? Fournir un passe-temps pour ton nouveau mec quand tu travailles tard pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie ? Tu t'es vite remise de ce con de Tom, franchement tant mieux je le détestais encore plus que toi, c'est dire.

Felicity inspira et expira profondément pour ne pas l'empoigner et fracasser sa tête sur le sol, malgré ce qu'on disait qu'elle était une grande violente elle avait de la maîtrise soi... En général.

\- Oliver est mon ami pas mon nouveau mec et il a besoin d'un contrat d'ici demain.

\- Wow ! Du calme tigresse je peux pas engager quelqu'un comme ça ! S'emporta Marc en levant ses bras en l'air. Il faut du temps et-

\- Tu sais qui est Oliver Queen ? C'est carrément une vedette ici alors imagine lorsque tout le monde va savoir que le Chef Carson à engager l'héritier des Queen dans son restaurant... Ton entreprise qui peine à percer va être bondée nuit et jour.

\- D'accord j'appelle ma secrétaire pour faire le contrat ! Bienvenue dans l'équipe Queen !

Dans la voiture pour retourner à son loft Oliver était silencieux rendant Felicity presque nerveuse, c'est vrai qu'elle s'était avancée, mais elle savait que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui Oliver n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour son avenir, elle l'adorait mais elle voyait ses défauts et même sa paresse, et pourtant, il n'était pas un homme paresseux à sa base. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si morose quant-à son avenir personnel et professionnel alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il voulait avancer. Il ne semblait avoir aucune envie de changer pour améliorer sa vie et laissait sa mère en dicter chaque faits et gestes, Felicity s'était terriblement indigné par ce traitement irrespectueux, il était après tout un homme adulte. Mais dans un sens elle comprenait la lassitude de Moira Queen d'où son ultimatum.

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Non mais j'aurais aimé avoir un mot à dire.

\- Mais tu n'aurais rien dit Oliver.

Felicity soupira et décida de se garer sur le coté, elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami, l'homme qui devenait de plus en plus important pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

\- Je t'adore Oliver, tu m'as aidé quand il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire, tu aurais pu facilement me laisser à ma misère mais tu es resté avec moi, tu es quelqu'un de bien et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te laisses aller comme ça.

\- C'est compliqué Felicity je ne peux pas... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant, déjà las. Ce n'est pas bien différent de ce que veut ma mère.

\- Tu es gentil, tu es beau, tu es doué dans beaucoup de choses, tu es un beau parleur quand tu le veux, tu as tout pour toi. Insista-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais je veux mieux pour toi que ça, Oliver tu ne mérite pas ça, pas la manière dont ta sœur et ta mère te parlent et te traitent, tu es un homme bien, perdu mais bien, tu ne mérite pas d'être toujours traîné dans cette relation toxique avec ton ex. Tu mérites mieux que la manière dont tu te traites toi même.

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux des deux cotés, Felicity se sentait coupable mais libre d'un poids, elle n'allait pas le laisser détruire sa vie à attendre quelque chose d'inexistant si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, le travail dans le restaurant de Marc allait l'aider elle en était certaine. La cuisine c'était son rêve, celui qu'il n'osait pas dire à voix haute parce qu'il croyait que ce n'était pas assez bien.

\- Felicity ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il le regard fixe sur la route. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais merci.

Felicity sourit chaleureusement dans le rétroviseur.

* * *

 _Dix jours plus tard - Jeudi 21 Juillet 2016_

\- Tu as bien travaillé Queen, le complimenta le Chef Carson en tapant son épaule. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour.

\- Merci Chef.

Oliver lui fit un grand sourire que son patron lui retourna, c'était un homme bourru mais gentil, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Felicity le détestait autant, ça lui était encore plus incompréhensible que l'homme puisse la détester elle. Il essuya ses mains sur son tablier et salua un de ses collègues qui avait fini son quart de travail en même temps que lui.

Il prit les deux plats et sortit de la cuisine poussant les portes battantes, une fois dans la salle il chercha sa meilleur amie dans la foule qui restait dans le restaurant malgré sa fermeture imminente, Oliver la repéra à une table un peu à l'écart l'air de terriblement s'ennuyer, elle était magnifique ce soir, enfin elle était toujours magnifique, dans sa robe rouge près du corps d'où un splendide décolleté montrait ses seins parfait... pas qu'il passait son temps à les regarder, non, mais sa meilleure amie avait la fâcheuse tendance à sautiller partout... Il n'était qu'un simple homme fait de chair et de sang chaud !

Il s'arrêta net en voyant une autre personne qu'il n'avait pas remarquer auparavant trop pris par la beauté de sa meilleure amie et fronça ses sourcils, un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui parlait faisant des grand gestes de la main, il devait se croire charmant l'idiot.

\- Salut toi !

L'ennui fondit tout de suite sur le visage de Felicity dés qu'elle l'aperçu et un grand sourire heureux prit place réchauffant son cœur immédiatement, elle se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras après qu'il eut déposer les plats sur la table.

\- Hey ! Comment était le travail ? J'ai voulu rentrer dans la cuisine mais cet idiot de Marc n'a pas voulu disant que tu étais occupé.

\- Je ne suis jamais occupé pour toi. Marmonna-t-il dans ses cheveux blond alors qu'il la serrait fort contre lui.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit à ce crétin. Alors le travail ? Il y avait beaucoup de monde, le serveur ne trouvait pas de place pour moi, j'ai dû attendre au bar.

\- Je lui ai tenu compagnie. Intervint l'imposteur en s'avançant. On a passé un bon moment tout les deux n'est-ce pas Felicity ?

\- Oui Kevin. Soupira Felicity en roulant ses yeux bleu.

\- C'est Kyle en fait...

\- C'est ce que j'ai dis il me semble, non ?

\- Non mais...

\- Et si tu nous laissais Ken ? Ma copine et moi on doit manger notre repas que j'ai amoureusement préparé pour nous, ça va devenir froid.

\- Ok je vois, au revoir !

\- C'est ça bon débarra du con !

Felicity ria et cogna son bras brusquement, il sursauta se retenant de frotter l'endroit ou elle venait de le frapper au risque qu'elle se moque encore de lui, et déclara qu'il savait vraiment bien jouer les petits-amis jaloux. Oliver resta raide comme un piquet parce que... Il n'avait pas fait semblant, sa colère de voir cet homme étranger près de Felicity était réel, trop réel. Déglutissant, il essaya de se dire que c'était normal de ressentir de la jalousie pour sa meilleur amie. Ça devait l'être. De moins il l'espérait.

Ils passèrent un bon moment dans le rire et l'amusement comme c'était dans leur habitude, racontant leurs journées respective de travail, Felicity babilla sur le nouvel employé qu'elle avait volé à Kord Industrie, un certain Curtis il ne savait plus quoi, un vrai génie selon elle, il lui parla à son tour du banquet de dix personnes qu'il avait presque entièrement dirigé sous les yeux vigilant de son chef.

...

Oliver referma la porte du manoir en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit au cas où sa famille dormirait.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda stoïquement la voix de sa mère du haut des escaliers. Il est tard.

Oliver sursauta et posa sa main sur son cœur battant la chamade.

\- Bon sang maman tu m'as fichu la trouille. Jura-t-il en lui faisant un mince sourire. Je reviens du travail, il y eu foule au restaurant aujourd'hui...

\- Donc tu étais de sortie, conclu Moira, les lèvres pincées.

\- Non j'étais au travail ! J'ai travaillé !

\- Hum...

Le rictus de sa mère en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son « soit-disant travail » comme elle disait dédaigneusement, elle pensait sincèrement qu'il avait prit ce travail pour la défier, ça ne lui était visiblement pas venu à l'esprit que tout n'était pas sur elle. Les paroles de Felicity il y a deux semaines lui revinrent.

_ _Tu ne mérites pas ça Oliver, pas la manière dont ta mère et ta sœur te parlent, tu es un homme bien. Tu mérites mieux que la manière dont tu traites toi-même._

Et elle avait eu raison, comme toujours, il avait avancé, Oliver apprenait un métier qui lui plaisait réellement et dans lequel il était bon, doué même, il ne méritait pas le dédain de sa mère qui devrait normalement le soutenir. Au lieu de ça elle descendait ses efforts et les rabaissait sans vergogne, se moquant de ses sentiments, il réalisait son rêve, il se sentait accompli pour la première fois de sa vie, pourquoi aucun de ses proches ne pouvaient faire l'effort de le soutenir un tant soit peu ?

\- Bonne nuit maman, dit-il, abattu.

Oliver s'avança vers les autres escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, d'un coup il se retourna vers sa mère un air dur sur son visage.

\- Non tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'on doit discuter tout les deux, tu m'as harcelé durant des années pour que je me mette à travailler, tu m'as posé un ultimatum injuste mais maintenant je travaille maman. Quatre jours par semaines et une soirée, j'ai un salaire, mon patron me dit que j'ai de l'avenir dans la cuisine, je suis heureux et je travaille. Ne peux-tu pas dire pour une fois que tu es contente pour moi ?

Moira eu l'air prise au dépourvu par sa tirade mais son expression passa rapidement à l'aigreur.

\- Ce n'est pas un travail mais un jeu pour nous défier ton père et moi, je suis indulgente Oliver et je n'ai rien dit lorsque tu as tordu mes paroles, tu t'abaisses à laver des plats comme un moins que rien alors que tu pourrais devenir Vice-Président aux côtés de ton père. Pourquoi diable serais-je heureuse ? Comment pourrais-je être fier de ça ?

Son cœur tomba dans son estomac et Oliver prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, pourquoi n'était-il pas plus surpris par cette réponse ? Il avait compris la désapprobation de sa mère mais avait vainement et inutilement espérer qu'elle finisse par changer d'avis pour le bonheur et l'amour de son fils.

\- Et bien désolé de te décevoir maman mais ton avis et tes sentiments... Je n'en ai rien à faire, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Je suis heureux et je suis fier de mon travail, oui je lave des plats et des casseroles mais j'en suis fier, et sache que si tes remontrances ne cessent pas je quitterais la maison pour m'installer seul.

Libre d'un poids Oliver marcha devant sa mère sans prendre la peine de la regarder, pour la première il avait parlé pour lui, il s'était défendu, Felicity serait fier de lui si elle le voyait. Elle cognerait son épaule sans aucun doute. Il secoua la tête, elle était incroyable.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard - Vendredi_ _23 Juillet 2016_

\- Salut Carl ! Comment on va aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien monsieur. Répondit le jeune homme boutonneux en baissant le regard sur le comptoir. La même chose ?

\- Bien vu Carl. Le nargua Oliver en se penchant vers lui, l'air complice. Tu rajoutes un autre supplément de cornichons par contre.

\- Oui m'sieur.

Oliver lui fit un clin d'œil taquin et retourna vers sa table ou l'attendait son ancien garde du corps et ami John qui le regardait en secouant la tête d'exaspération, il s'assit en posant ses coudes sur la table.

\- Que t'as fait ce gamin ?

\- Rien il sait que je le taquine Dig, alors quoi de neuf ?

\- J'ai retrouver du travail, je m'occupe d'un petit con encore plus chiant que toi !

\- Merci du compliment John, je suis honoré, lança Oliver, d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- Et toi ? Ça fait un moment que personne n'a plus de nouvelles ? Les magasines à potins se demandent où tu es de manière désespérée.

Oliver laissa un sourire de pur contentement se répandre sur son visage fraîchement rasé. John haussa les sourcils de surprise en voyant son ami dans cet état, il se pencha pour l'observer de plus près.

\- Tout est merveilleux. Dit-il simplement. Mais tu devrais venir goûter à ma cuisine un de ses jours, ça me ferait plaisir de te voir au restaurant.

\- Oh je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, Oliver Queen qui travaille, ça vaut la peine de voir ça mais j'espère que tu fais des réductions à tes amis non fortunés parce que mon porte-monnaie est serré mon pote.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon patron m'adore !

Les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter en mangeant leurs burgers, John s'étonnait du changement de comportement de son ami, il connaissait Oliver depuis presque quatre ans, il l'avait vu à son pire moment et à ce qui semblait son meilleur mais là devant lui il avait un nouvel homme qui... rougeoyait littéralement faute d'un meilleur mot. La porte du fast-food s'ouvrit faisant cliqueter les cloches au dessus de l'entrée, John ne fit pas attention mais le regard sur le visage de son ancien patron le laissa pantois, c'était comme si le soleil et la lune venaient vers lui.

\- Oliver !

John se retourna et resta stupéfait par la femme qui venait vers eux, elle était incroyablement belle certes mais c'était le regard dans ses yeux qui le laissa interdit, la femme blonde avait l'exacte même expression que son ami, les choses venaient tout juste de devenir incroyablement intéressante.

\- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Oliver se leva pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'enlaçant plus de temps que ce n'était normalement convenable, il la lâcha à regret et présenta la blonde à son ami.

\- Mange avec nous Felicity, la pria presque Oliver en lui prenant la main.

\- Je comptais prendre emporter, je ne veux pas vous déranger durant votre rendez-vous virile, plaisanta-t-elle en riant.

\- Vous ne dérangez vraiment pas Felicity. Rassura John en se reculant pour lui permettre de s'installer à coté de lui. Enfin de la bonne compagnie, je n'en peux plus de ses idioties.

\- Il parle beaucoup, hein ?

\- Une vrai pipelette, on ne l'arrête plus !

\- Hey ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous liguer contre moi quand même ?

\- Si ! Répondirent ses deux amis en souriant.

\- Alors John comment vous connaissez Oliver ?

\- J'étais son garde du corps durant près de quatre ans.

\- Oh ! Soupira Felicity en allant tâter le bras démesurément muscler. Avec des bras comme ça, je comprends mieux.

Les sourcils d'Oliver se froncèrent immédiatement et son regard se concentra sur la main qui touchait toujours le bras de son ancien garde du corps, John le remarqua, Felicity dû se rendre compte qu'elle molestait encore le pauvre homme et le lâcha en couinant.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment je... vos bras... sont tellement impressionnant que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je viens tout juste de me mettre Madame Diggle à dos...

\- Il n'y pas de Madame Diggle rassurez-vous Felicity ce n'est pas grave mais je vous remercie des compliments.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elles doivent se bousculer au portillon alors.

\- Si elles arrivent au début de la rue ce serait bien déjà, se moqua John en secouant la tête, un petit sourire en coin.

L'air maussade et boudeur d'Oliver se renforça. Avec un sourire profondément amusé, John contourna la discussion pendant qu'ils commençaient à manger, il observa avec attention les deux amis se partager un plateau comme si ils avaient déjà fait ça des centaines de fois, il s'esclaffa en entendant les blagues de la blonde aux dépens d'Oliver.

\- Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? Demanda subitement Oliver en contemplant la jeune femme.

\- Je... Oui. Bégaya Felicity en touchant ses longs cheveux blond inconsciemment. Un peu... Tu as remarqué ?

\- Oui bien sûr... Je te remarque toujours Felicity.

\- Wow... Marmonna John dans sa barbe. _Wow !_

* * *

 **Et voilà chapitre deux bouclé !**

 **Comment l'avez-vous trouvez ? N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en dites, ça me rendra très heureuse.** **On m'a demander combien il y aura de chapitre, onze chapitres et un épilogue qui se termine doucement lol ça sera une bonne fin je pense, pleine de surprises.**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci merci pour vos reviews, j'ai adorée chacune d'entres elles, j'ai bien eu du mal à contenir mon sourire et ma joie à chaque nouvelle notification alors merci !** **Ce chapitre fait partie de mes préférés, il est un peu plus court mais il se passe bon nombre de chose, on rentre dans le vif du sujet... mais en toute sincérité je risque de vous dire ça à chaque chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard - Jeudi 28 Juillet 2016**

\- Tu es bien sûr de vouloir venir avec moi ? Cria inutilement Felicity de sa chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de crier Felicity je t'entends parfaitement d'ici et oui je veux venir mais si tu ne veux plus que je vienne...

\- Quoi ? Non je veux que tu vienne !

\- Alors je viens, décida Oliver en laissant sa tête retomber sur le dossier du fauteuil en cuir de son amie. J'imagine déjà la tête de ma mère en me voyant au gala, dire qu'elle doit me forcer habituellement pour y aller... Je sens qu'on va rire.

\- Je ne crois pas... si ta mère réagit comme ta sœur en me rencontrant, je ne vais certainement pas rire.

\- Elle est bien trop professionnelle pour faire une esclandre en public comme Thea.

\- Bizarrement ça ne me rassure pas Oliver, dit-elle en descendant les escaliers, ses talons hauts claquant contre le parquet. Pas du tout.

Oliver se tourna pour la rassurer, mais il ne put dire un mot tant il resta ébahi par la beauté de sa meilleure amie, elle était éblouissante comme un soleil dans une longue robe cintrée remplis de sequin brillant et mat couleur ocre, un décolleté plongeant ne cachait rien de la beauté de ses seins et des découpes stratégique sur les côtés flattaient sa taille fine. Une longue fente le long de sa jambe jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse montrait la splendeur de ses jambes galbées dorées par le soleil.

Ses long cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon bas sur le côté dont quelques boucles en sortait donnant une impression bohème et chic à l'ensemble. Son maquillage était comme d'habitude simple si ce n'est que ses yeux bleu semblaient accentuer d'un fard brun pailleté lui donnant un regard de biche avec ses longs cils.

Felicity sourit timidement, ses joues prenant une couleur rose face à son regard fixe, elle tourna sur elle-même lui permettant de voir ce que cette robe faisait d'incroyable à ses fesses, il gémit intérieurement, ce cul était la perfection incarné et dans cette robe... Oliver avait chaud, non il était brûlant... Que quelqu'un appelle les pompiers !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Tu es... magnifique Felicity, souffla-t-il toujours hébété par sa beauté.

\- Merci tu es plutôt fringant toi aussi.

C'était bien sa veine, seul lui pouvait finir par se retrouver avec une meilleur amie super sexy et magnifique... n'aurait-elle pas put être une simple femme ?

...

\- Je ne peux que vous féliciter Mademoiselle Smoak votre travail est spectaculaire ! Complimenta un homme qu'Oliver n'avait pas réussi à retenir le nom.

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur Halston, au plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Vous même jeune fille.

Oliver passa son bras autour de celui de Felicity en faisant un dernier sourire à l'homme, il la conduisit plus loin dans la salle de bal en retenant son souffle attendant impatiemment l'explosion imminente-

\- Ce vieux con sexiste ! Jura-t-elle en plongeant ses ongles doré dans son poignet. _Jeune fille_ ! Il croit quoi, que j'ai dix ans ?

\- Avec cette robe c'est impossible, marmonna Oliver dans sa barbe.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Rien, c'est un imbécile Felicity voilà tout, ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'il appellerait ma mère jeune fille aussi si il en avait l'occasion.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'elle éclate de rire bruyamment surprenant les gens autour d'eux qui les regardèrent de manière offenser, Oliver sourit tendrement en la voyant rire et s'appuyer contre lui en toute confiance, le son de son rire fit bondir son cœur de joie et d'affection, dieu qu'elle était belle.

\- Et bien ça alors qu'avons-nous là ? Chantonna une voix perfide qu'Oliver détestait de toute son âme. Oliver Queen et Felicity Smoak ensemble, bras dessous de bras.

\- Madame Williams, salua sans enthousiasme Felicity.

\- C'est Mademoiselle, corrigea la journaliste avec un peu de colère.

\- Pardonnez-moi, une erreur de jugement.

Le visage de la journaliste se tordit sous l'insulte implicite et Oliver resserra sa prise sur le bras de sa meilleur amie, un élan de fierté passant en lui, son regard trouva les silhouettes de ses parents discutant avec plusieurs hommes en costumes. Comme aimanté les yeux de sa mère trouvèrent les siens, il vit la surprise de le voir et la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

Il la vit tapoter l'épaule de son père en le montrant de son menton, son père fronça ses sourcils gris et pencha sa tête sur le coté d'un air interrogateur. Il tourna son visage vers Felicity en entendant la journaliste se moquer du mariage avorté de sa meilleure amie, Oliver la sentit se raidir contre lui et malgré elle la souffrance passa dans ses beaux yeux bleus, la rage monta en lui, comment cette garce se permettait de faire du mal à sa Felicity ? Sa douce et gentille Felicity.

\- Oliver ? Appela la voix de sa mère de plus en plus près.

Voyant son regard furieux dirigé sur elle, la journaliste recula, son front se plissant dans la crainte et elle s'en alla rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse la recadrer comme il le désirait. Il l'aurait cette maudite femme, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

\- Oliver !

\- Une minute maman ! Dit-il fermement avant qu'il ne se retourne vers sa meilleur amie qui semblait figée. Hey Felicity, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui... Ça va je... ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me parle de Tom c'est tout.

\- Je vais téléphoner à son rédacteur en chef, elle n'avait pas le droit de te parler de cette façon. Tempêta-t-il en caressant son bras nu. C'était irrespectueux et non professionnel, elle entendra de mes nouvelles, je vais lui faire regretter ses paroles.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Oliver tout va bien, vraiment je...

\- Non elle n'avait pas le droit et elle doit en subir les conséquences, je ne laisserais pas ça passer Felicity.

\- D'accord si tu le souhaites. Soupira la blonde en se détendant lentement contre lui.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter, ils avaient été une nouvelle fois perdu dans leur monde bien à eux, le reste disparaissant dans le fond du décors, Oliver se tourna vers ses parents qui les observaient un peu perplexe.

\- Maman, papa, belle soirée non ?

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda sa mère sans perdre de temps. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais invité Oliver.

\- Je l'ai invité. Intervint Felicity en se penchant vers ses parents pour leurs tendre sa petite main. Je suis Felicity Smoak, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Madame et Monsieur Queen, Oliver parle souvent de vous... En bien, bien entendu.

\- Felicity Smoak, dit son père en serrant sa main fermement. J'ai aussi beaucoup entendu parler de vous, un véritable requin des affaires à ce que l'ont dit, de plus mon directeur financier Walter Steele n'a que des compliments à votre sujet, il est toujours déçu ne pas avoir réussi à vous embaucher il y a des années.

\- Oh oui Walter, un homme adorable, j'ai d'ailleurs déjeuné avec lui la semaine passée, nous sommes voisins après tout maintenant.

\- C'est vrai, nous devrions un jour discuter vous et moi pour une fusion entre nos deux entreprises.

\- Fais gaffe papa Felicity ne fait pas d'affaires avec n'importe qui, rigola Oliver avec une pointe d'orgueil en passant son bras autour des épaule de la blonde.

\- Oh ! Fit Moira en haussant ses sourcils finement sculpté, ses yeux braqués sur eux. Une anecdote ?

\- Isabel Rochev se morfond encore dans sa honte après s'être faite jeter dehors !

Sa mère resta de marbre durant une seconde à l'évocation de ce nom avant qu'elle ne regarde Felicity d'une autre manière, l'observant critiquement de haut en bas, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui eu l'air mal à l'aise durant un instant.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi l'avoir faite jeter dehors si vous me permettez Mademoiselle Smoak ?

\- Eh bien je pourrai vous citer un tas de raisons purement professionnelles mais en toute sincérité, je ne l'aimais pas et mon instinct m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était indigne de confiance, j'écoute toujours mon instinct et si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est grâce à lui, il ne m'a jamais failli.

\- Hum, dit Moira, appréciatrice. Je partage votre avis ma chère, mais dites-moi comment connaissez-vous mon fils ?

\- Oh c'est une sacrée histoire...

\- Pas tant que ça ! La coupa Oliver en grimaçant.

\- Si quand même, votre fils est tellement gentil, vous pouvez être vraiment fière de l'homme qu'il est devenu, il est incroyable, il a été là pour moi alors que je n'étais qu'une simple étrangère pour lui, il m'a réconfortée et il est resté avec moi lorsque j'étais vulnérable, n'importe qui aurait profité de moi mais pas lui, il m'a protégée.

Felicity leva ses yeux vers lui avec un sourire ému, ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu et Oliver sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, des papillons dansaient dans son estomac. Une vague d'amour l'envahi sans prévenir le faisant presque trébucher, elle était... Oliver n'avait pas de mot pour la décrire, la meilleur chose qu'il ait jamais fait de sa vie était d'être entré dans ce fast-food un mardi après-midi de mai. Involontairement son regard glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres pulpeuses peintes en rouge, dieu il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, de pouvoir goûter ses lèvres qui le hantaient et ce depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle.

Brusquement la peur remplie ses veines, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre pour assouvir un désir, peu importe son béguin stupide, ça n'avait aucune importance, Oliver avait trop besoin d'elle, sa meilleur amie, sa personne. Ça allait lui passer, elle était une belle femme, proche de lui, ils passaient tout leurs temps libre ensemble, ce n'était qu'un peu de confusion lié à leur proximité, il devait juste trouver une femme pour... satisfaire ses besoins et ça ira mieux. Tout sera oublié.

A l'intérieur de lui une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Dig se moqua en disant qu'il était clairement dans le déni, mais il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, sans succès.

\- Je vois...

\- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, maman, papa, Felicity et moi devons y aller, nous avons encore de nombreuses personnes à saluer et du vin à boire, du rouge bien sûr.

Oliver poussa Felicity vers le centre de la salle de bal faisant fi de ses protestations y compris ceux de ses parents, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau exposée par la découpe sur le coté et une pointe d'électricité le piqua, un serveur passa à coté de lui et il prit deux verres de champagne les enfilant rapidement malgré le bruit désapprobateur du serveur qui s'en alla, offensé de ses manières peu cavalière.

Bon sang il avait chaud !

\- Oliver ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais tout va très bien, viens on va te prendre un bon verre de vin rouge !

\- D'accord, dit-elle avec hésitation.

Sentant son malaise Felicity tenta quelques blagues qui finirent par le détendre, son trouble fut oublié entre quelques verres de vin rouge et quelques danses sur la piste. Le DJ, parce que oui visiblement les vieux galas avec leurs orchestres antiques étaient révolus, faisait vibrer la salle une fois les premiers invités partis.

Une chanson lente qui convenait à un slow fit soupirer Felicity qui voulut quitter la piste de danse croyant sans doute qu'il ne veuille pas danser cette danse mais il passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine et la ramena contre lui, savourant la sensation de son corps chaud contre le sien, son odeur hypnotique et la douceur sans pareil de sa peau, elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi tu as paniqué ? Demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'ils se balançaient lentement au rythme doux de la musique.

\- Pour des raisons stupides, parce que je suis un homme qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être stupide, ne t'inquiète pas c'est fini.

\- Oh je vais m'inquiéter parce que je suis une femme et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire.

...

 _Deux heures plus tard_

\- J'ai tellement mal aux pieds, gémit-elle en se jetant sur son fauteuil en cuir.

Oliver se moqua gentiment en se jetant lui aussi sur le fauteuil, ses longues jambes vinrent se poser sur ses genoux, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'ourlet de sa robe avait glissé jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses à cause de la fente incroyablement évasée, ses mains se posèrent sur la peau offerte sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, elles semblaient avoir une vie propre, il massa ses chevilles la faisant gémir sourdement et la chaleur monta en lui, elle était belle. _Tellement belle._

Trop sexy pour un simple homme comme lui, ses chaussures à talons hauts couleur sable avec les petites perles sur le dessus du talon capturèrent son regard, il n'avait jamais été un homme à talon mais... Maintenant il l'était sans l'ombre d'un doute, durant l'espace d'un instant il s'imagina passer ses mains sous cuisses et les écarter lentement, embrasser la peau douce et sûrement sensible, respirer son odeur, continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa culotte qu'il imaginait mouillée pour lui, il se voyait plonger sa langue dans-

\- Stop bon sang !

\- Quoi ? Marmonna l'objet de sa convoitise d'un air endormi.

\- Rien j'ai eu un vertige. Mentit-il en défaisant les brides de ses chaussures.

Une fois ses pieds libres Felicity fit tortiller ses orteils colorés en lavande, Oliver oublia un moment son érection qui faisait rage dans son pantalon et alla chatouiller sauvagement la plante de ses pieds minuscules, elle éclata de rire immédiatement, ce son si beau et brillant qui lui donnait envie de sourire à tout jamais.

D'une façon ou d'une autre ils se retrouvèrent à se faire une bataille de chatouille, Oliver essaya de grattouiller le dessous de ses bras et eu du mal parce qu'elle gesticulait dans tout les sens riant à en perdre halène essayant elle aussi mais plutôt en vain de gratter ses côtes mais sa chemise blanche ne lui permettait pas de sentir grand chose cependant il riait autant qu'elle, le son de son rire était communicatif et il lui était impossible de ne pas la suivre. Le fauteuil grinça bruyamment protestant visiblement, ils s'arrêtèrent de se chamailler et gloussèrent, Oliver allait lâcher la bonne blague qui venait tout juste de sortir de son esprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

Lui couché sur elle, poitrine contre poitrine, ses belle et longues jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches, les talons de ses pieds nus poussant sur ses fesses, il était strictement impossible qu'elle ne sente pas son érection qui s'appuyait sur son ventre, il était dur comme de la pierre, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, il contempla avec fascination ses pupilles se dilatées, et enhardi par l'alcool qu'il avait but et l'envie si puissante qui ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la soirée Oliver ferma les yeux et se pencha doucement quand soudainement son corps ramolli sans crier garde sous lui... Elle s'était endormie.

Oliver soupira prêt à se retirer d'elle mais son envie n'avait pas cesser... Peut-être que si il... Si il l'embrassait maintenant son envie disparaîtrait et il pouvait de nouveau être un bon meilleur ami sans devoir se sentir coupable des pensées érotiques et romantiques à son sujet.

Oliver se pencha de nouveau, ses lèvres pratiquement sur les siennes mais il n'y arriva pas, il avait l'impression commettre une erreur, c'était mal, pas comme ça, alors avec tendresse il déposa un baiser sur son front mettant tout ce qu'il ressentait dedans se promettant que demain il serait juste son ami, un ami qui n'avait pas de sentiments pour sa meilleure amie, la petite voix en lui ricana lui susurrant que c'était impossible mais il essaya de ne pas en tenir compte, le sommeil tomba sur lui tout d'un coup et ses yeux se fermèrent, Oliver s'endormit sur Felicity, blottit contre elle, la protégeant du monde extérieur.

Il sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que ça serait le meilleur sommeil de sa courte vie.

* * *

 _Le lendemain._

Felicity referma ses yeux face à la lumière vive du soleil brûlant ses rétines sensibles, elle essaya de se lever mais un poids lourd et inerte sur elle la retint, clignotant plusieurs fois pour enlever la brume du sommeil de ses yeux elle baissa le regard pour voir qu'Oliver était profondément endormi sur elle, sa tête se reposant entre ses seins pratiquement découvert à cause de sa robe de soirée dont la grosse bretelle avait coulissé le long de son épaule, ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate mais elle leva sa main pour venir caresser du bout des doigts son visage, il avait l'air plus jeune presque vulnérable lorsqu'il dormait, son doigt toucha son arcade sourcilière, il descendit jusqu'à sa pommette toujours léger comme une plume.

Elle traça ses lèvres fidèlement, durant une seconde hier elle avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser mais c'était juste... son imagination... il ne la voyait pas comme ça.

Une vague de tendresse la submergea, il était beau, tout à fait adorable avec sa bouche semi-ouverte d'où un ronflement mignon sortait, Felicity laissa sa tête retomber contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en cuir, de toute manière il lui était impossible de bouger avec Oliver au dessus d'elle alors autant continuer de se reposer, les événements de la soirée d'hier lui revenant en tête. Elle s'en voulait de sa réaction aux paroles de la journaliste, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui avait fait autant de mal, peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, c'était un coup bas, ça devait être ça, elle n'aimait plus Tom.

C'était l'une des choses dont elle était le plus sûre mais elle devait avouer que sa trahison faisait toujours mal, que l'humiliation léchait encore son corps et que la robe blanche qu'elle avait choisi avec tant de soin et d'amour accrochée dans sa penderie lui donnait comme un coup de poignard en plein ventre chaque matin lorsqu'elle ouvrait les portes de son armoire. Il avait été son ami, un homme qui disait l'aimer... Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, à elle ? Felicity aurait voulu qu'au moins il lui fasse l'égard de lui dire en face, c'était sans doute ça qui faisait le plus mal.

Maudite journaliste, Felicity n'avait plus pensé à cette histoire depuis des semaines et là en quelques mots bien coupant s'en était fini de sa tranquillité d'esprit, elle poussa un profond soupire en tentant de refréner sa colère et sa douleur, une partie d'elle plutôt mesquine espérait qu'Oliver allait vraiment lui faire ravaler ses paroles à cette espèce de salope.

Le petit ronflement cessa doucement suivit par une inspiration alors que ses paupières papillonnaient signifiant qu'il était sur le point de s'éveiller, Felicity sourit un peu nerveuse de sa réaction face à leur position, presque trop intime pour deux simples amis, peu importe leur complicité à toute épreuve.

\- Salut, dit-elle en voyant le beau bleu de ses yeux, elle leva sa main pour caresser ses cheveux blonds foncés. Bien dormi ?

\- Hum ? Felicity ?

\- Ouais... Je crois que tu as la gueule de bois.

Oliver leva sa tête en clignotant ses yeux comme un hibou et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier il était trop adorable lorsqu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller, elle éclata de rire en avisant le dessin sur sa joue rasé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien c'est juste que tu as la marque des sequins de ma robe sur ton visage, tu as l'air complètement adorable...

\- Je ne suis pas adorable Felicity ! S'offensa-t-il en se renfrognant. Je suis un homme robuste et vigoureux !

Son rire redoubla, sa poitrine se mettant à convulser alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, son regard offensé s'intensifia face à sa moquerie flagrante et il grogna qu'il allait lui donner une véritable raison de rire, Oliver attrapa ses poignets et les souleva au dessus de sa tête, son autre main ne perdit pas de temps à aller chatouiller ses aisselles reprenant avec vengeance la bataille d'hier soir, Felicity essaya de se tortiller pour se défaire de sa poigne mais il était bien trop fort, elle ne put que continuer à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, son corps convulsant violemment.

Ne pouvant plus le supporter et devenant presque douloureux elle le supplia de stopper la torture lorsqu'ils se figèrent tout les deux en même temps, contre sa cuisse quelque chose de dur s'appuyait, le temps sembla s'arrêter durant plusieurs seconde, le visage d'Oliver prit une expression mortifiée qui aurait put être drôle dans d'autres circonstances.

\- C'est le matin. Lâcha-t-elle rapidement. C'est normal.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est le matin... Tu sais... L'érection matinale...

Oliver la regarda la bouche ouverte dans l'incrédulité et il baissa le regard vers ses seins presque dénudés et le releva rapidement en hochant la tête presque frénétiquement.

\- Oui oui... Bafouilla-t-il en se reculant précipitamment. Oui c'est ça, voilà, le matin, désolé, vraiment je suis... Pardon... Partir... Je dois partir !

\- Oliver !

Il s'arrêta brusquement mais ne se tourna pas vers elle, trop gêné.

\- Ouais ?

\- Il n'y a pas de mal... Je veux dire c'est normal... Je suis une femme, tu es un homme, je sais que ça arrive, ce n'est pas ta faute, nous sommes des adultes pas des ados, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je ne suis pas fâchée.

Cette fois-ci Oliver se retourna pour lui jeter un regard illisible et il hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

\- Merci Felicity... Je te vois plus tard ?

\- Oui on se rejoint toujours pour la soirée cinéma chez toi ?

\- Bien sûr, n'oublie pas le pop-corn.

\- Jamais !

Il leva sa main pour lui faire signe mais la ramena contre lui tout de suis après, Oliver piétina son tapis beige, regarda dans toute la pièce puis son regard se braqua sur elle et il fonça vers le fauteuil ou elle était encore semi couchée, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'en alla aussi vite qu'une flèche.

 _Wow_... qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

* * *

 **Et trois de bouclé ! Qu'avez -vous pansez de ce chapitre ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit ou un grand mot pour me dire vos pensées ou encore posé des questions, pas sûre que je puisse répondre à toutes sans spoiler la suite par contre.**

 **Cette histoire est fort centré sur Oliver et Felicity, quelques personnages déjà mentionnés apparaîtront oui ( dont Roy parce que je l'aime lol ) ou le feront encore une fois mais sinon tout se base sur Olicity ou presque, dans le prochain chapitre John reviendra et un personnage ayant déjà été mentionné fera sa première et dernière apparition, à vous de devinez qui ? Un autre fera aussi sa première apparition, quelqu'un de proche d'Oliver, qui donc ?**

 **Bon début de semaine et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Désolée pour cette petite attente, ça été une longue et dure semaine, entre la chaleur et hier le travail, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, merci merci pour vos reviews, j'adore les lire, ça me rend toute émotionnelle lol alors merci.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

 **Quatre jours plus tard - Lundi 1er Août 2016**

\- Mademoiselle Smoak que pouvez-vous déclarer sur votre romance présumée avec Oliver Queen ? Pressa un journaliste en poussant les dizaines de paparazzis qui tentaient de la photographiée.

\- Est-ce vrai qu'il se sert de vous pour redorer son image ? Cria un autre en lui jetant pratiquement son téléphone portable dans le visage.

\- Où que c'est vous qui vous servez de lui pour vous faire connaître par les grands noms de l'industrie ?

\- Les rumeurs disent qu'il n'y a que du sexe glauque entre vous, est-ce vrai ?

Quoi ? Et franchement même si c'était le cas, comme si elle allait leur dire, Felicity soupira lourdement et difficilement en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers la marée de gens qui l'entourait, la panique commençait à l'envahir et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement. Cette maudite journaliste avait sorti un article déclarant les avoir vus ensemble au gala avec en prime une photo d'eux entrain de danser le slow, elle devait avouer qu'ils étaient beaux sur cette photo. Heureux, presque amoureux. Felicity effaça tout de suite cette idée de son esprit.

Ce simple article avait prit des proportions démesurées, des photographes et des journalistes campaient désormais devant ses deux immeubles, ne voulant pas rater une miette des présumés ébats entre le nouveau couple phare de la ville.

\- Poussez-vous ! Gronda une voix profonde en se mettant devant elle. Poussez-vous ! Mademoiselle Smoak n'a aucun commentaire à faire !

\- Oh dieu merci. Murmura-t-elle, s'agrippant presque désespérément à la veste de costume de John Diggle.

\- Venez Felicity.

John passa son bras gargantuesque autour de ses épaules la faisant presque disparaître à cause de son physique de géant, complètement enveloppée Felicity avança en aveugle suivant les pas de l'ancien garde du corps d'Oliver. Arrivés à l'intérieur de son entreprise il l'a relâcha doucement tenant toute fois ses bras parce qu'elle tanguait dangereusement.

\- Je vais bien merci infiniment John vous êtes une bouée de sauvetage, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient se jeter sur moi.

\- Vous êtes sûre Felicity ?

Il avait l'air vraiment préoccupé par elle, la regardant de son regard brun intense, brièvement la pensée qu'il devait être incroyablement doué en câlin lui vint, la faisant glousser.

\- Oui vraiment je ne sais comment vous êtes arrivés là mais merci.

\- Oliver m'a appelé. Expliqua John en la lâchant doucement. Il était très inquiet pour vous.

Une profonde chaleur se répandit elle, Felicity sourit alors que le poids sur sa poitrine s'allégeait progressivement, elle fit signe à John de la suivre dans l'ascenseur appuyant sur le bouton de son étage, le cinquantième, elle était fière de dire que son entreprise était la plus grande en hauteur depuis les travaux effectués. L'ancien garde du corps siffla en avisant son bureau, le marbre blanc au sol brillait et les murs de verres semi-fumé donnait un air très chic à l'endroit, les nombreuses plantes vertes ramenaient de la vie. Felicity alla dans le coin de son bureau où se trouvait son armoire à vivres, elle avait besoin de sucre et de chocolat.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose John ?

\- Merci mais je ne bois pas... le matin.

Felicity leva la boite de bonbon et la balança doucement en souriant de toutes ses dents. John secoua la tête en riant un peu et accepta le brownie qu'elle lui tendait avec un merci, elle déchira l'emballage avec empressement et enfourcha le petit gâteau dans sa bouche entier prenant à peine le temps de mâcher.

\- Merde j'en avais besoin. Gémit Felicity en mangeant un deuxième brownie. C'est trop stressant pour mes nerfs.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, je serais votre garde du corps à partir de maintenant, pour pallier à ce genre de situation.

Un rire incrédule s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais je ne crois pas vous avoir embauché John.

\- Non. Rétorqua le grand homme, jetant le papier plastique dans la corbeille. Oliver l'a fait.

\- Oliver ? Il vous a embauché ? Pour être mon garde du corps ?

\- C'est exact, il est très inquiet pour vous Felicity, et après avoir vu votre façon de gérer les journalistes dehors je partage son inquiétude, vous étiez plantée là complètement paniquée.

\- Je...

Sa faim l'avait quitter et un poids avait prit place dans son ventre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle paniquait face aux paparazzis cependant elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouillée seule sans aide, Oliver n'avait pas le droit d'aller derrière son dos de cette manière.

\- Et Oliver m'a dit de préciser au cas au vous refuseriez, qu'il a vraiment peur pour vous, ça le rassurerait beaucoup de vous savoir entre de bonnes mains quand il ne peut pas être avec vous.

Merde ! Il avait de bons arguments. Et peut-être que son cœur battait un peu plus vite à l'idée qu'Oliver soit si inquiet pour elle qu'il irait jusqu'à embaucher un garde du corps pour la protéger quand il n'était pas là pour le faire. Merde !

\- Je... suppose que... Bienvenu à Palmer Technologie John.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard -_ _Lundi 15 Août 2016_

\- Oui Ray... Non Ray, c'est ça, non je ne sors pas avec Oliver c'est mon ami comme tu es mon ami...

\- _Merde Anna va me tuer alors,_ se mit à rire son patron et ami. _Felicity, toi et moi n'avons certainement pas la même relation qu'Oliver et toi entretenez ça je peux te l'assurer, sur un autre sujet Anna est fan de votre couple._

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble Raymond !

\- _Ah je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça !_

\- Alors arrête d'insister, je te dois te laisser on toque à la porte. Dit-elle rapidement en raccrochant. J'arrive !

Ça devait être Oliver mais habituellement il entrait sans toquer étant donné qu'il avait sa propre clef, elle ouvrit la porte tout sourire une blague sur le bout des lèvres quand le choc la glaça jusqu'aux os, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois une tonne de plomb s'étant logée sur ses épaules.

\- Bonsoir Felicity, dit calmement Tom, les mains dans les poches. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas...

Horrifiée et choquée elle lui claqua la porte au nez, frottant ses mains sur son visage Felicity ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortait, elle avala la salive restée dans sa bouche et s'étrangla, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Le son de sa voix l'appelant à travers le bois de la porte la sortit de ses pensées et elle paniqua ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle ferma ses yeux, souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, elle était forte et peu importe ce que voulait ce connard elle ne céderait pas.

\- Tom. Dit-elle froidement, le regard droit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute s'il te plaît Felicity. Plaida-t-il, les yeux brillant. J'ai vraiment besoin de parler avec toi je t'en pris.

Felicity lécha ses lèvres sèches, essayant de donner un sens à ses pensées en vrac, elle le regarda, voyant l'homme qu'elle avait été sur le point d'épouser, ses cheveux blonds mi-long, ses yeux vert qui lui avaient fait tant de promesses, ses lèvres qui l'avait embrassée, ce corps qu'elle connaissait si bien et ne ressentit... Rien. Elle ne ressentait rien pour Tom si ce n'est un peu de... Soulagement réalisa-t-elle avec surprise. Elle était si soulagée de ne pas l'avoir épousé, bon sang.

\- Très bien entre mais tu n'as que cinq minutes j'attends de la compagnie.

\- Oui oui bien sûr.

Tom regarda son loft de fond en comble, son regard s'arrêta sur les nombreux cadres photos qui la représentait plus souvent avec Oliver, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Parle ! Claqua-t-elle, ne lui proposant pas de s'asseoir.

\- D'abord je voulais m'excuser, je... Il n'y pas de mot qui puisse exprimer combien je suis désolé Felicity pour ce que j'ai fais, je n'ai pas de raison précise si ce n'est que j'étais... J'ai eu peur, j'ai paniqué chérie je te jure...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ne m'appelle pas chérie Tom !

\- Désolé c'est sorti tout seul, pardon.

\- Soit continue !

Il souffla comme pour se donner du courage et s'avança vers elle, Tom posa ses mains sur ses épaules raide, Felicity ne dit rien trop stupéfaite par son geste audacieux pour le repousser.

\- Je t'aime Felicity et j'ai fais une erreur, au moment je me suis rendu compte que l'heure était passée c'était trop tard, j'étais tellement pris dans mes soucis que je n'ai rien vu, ni l'heure, ni le moment, quand je suis arrivé à l'église tu étais déjà partie. Je t'ai cherchée mais impossible de te trouver ma chérie, j'ai essayé de demander à Ray mais il a refusé de m'aider, il y a quelques jours je t'ai vue dans un magasine à potin à Starling City, j'ai pris le premier train-

\- Salut toi ! Je suis passé à l'épicerie pour recharger le frigo de crème glacée... C'est qui ?

\- Oliver ! S'écria-t-elle en se reculant de Tom précipitamment.

Son meilleur ami la regarda un peu surpris et ses yeux se plissèrent comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec un autre homme, il s'avança déposant les sachets en papier sur la table basse.

\- Salut...

La tension maladroite perdura encore quelques secondes où Felicity se retrouvait perdu par l'apparition soudaine de son ex-fiancé, par ses excuses, par sa déclaration d'amour interrompue. Oliver se racla la gorge, son regard appuyé sur elle.

\- Oh oui... Désolée... Hum Oliver je te présente Tom...

\- Tom ? La coupa Oliver en se tournant vers son ex, les sourcils levés. Le Tom ?

\- Hmm oui.

\- Je vois... Tom... J'ai fais une promesse et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Oliver hocha la tête rapidement et sans qu'elle ne le voit venir, se demandant distraitement de quelle promesse il pouvait bien parler, il se jeta sur Tom le gratifiant de son meilleur coup de poing, son ex-fiancé tomba sur son plancher avec un hurlement presque féminin.

\- Connard ! Comment tu ose montrer ton visage ici ?!

\- Oliver non ! Cria Felicity en le retenant par le bras pour ne pas qu'il refrappe son ex une nouvelle fois. Non arrête, ça ne sert à rien de recourir à la violence.

Ce n'était surtout pas hypocrite venant d'elle, Felicity se mordit la lèvre en poussant Oliver vers la cuisine ouverte en prenant le sachet de glace, il la combattit voulant clairement aller se battre avec Tom toujours au sol, gémissant de douleur en se tenant le nez.

\- Oliver. Murmura-t-elle, les dents serrés. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

\- Mais...

\- Oliver !

\- Très bien. Grommela son meilleur ami, sombrement. Mais si il tente quoi que ce soit...

\- Il sera tout à toi. Promit-elle en le faisant s'asseoir sur un tabouret haut mettant un pot de crème glacée sur sa main qui commençait à enfler. Reste là.

Le dos droit et le menton haut, Felicity se planta devant Tom et lui ordonna de se lever, son ex lui lança un regard incrédule mais se releva avec un peu de mal, du sang coulait abondamment de son nez et la satisfaction coula en elle. _Bien fait_... Ne cessait de dire la petite voix mesquine.

\- Felicity...

\- Non Tom je ne sais pas ce que tu croyais en venant ici, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais tout te pardonner et te sauter dans les bras ?

\- Et bien non mais...

\- Certainement pas ! Tu m'as fait du mal, tu as brisé ma confiance, tu m'as humiliée, tu n'as même pas eu la décence de venir toi-même me dire que tu ne voulais plus m'épouser. Tu as envoyé Jack qui s'est moqué de moi, est-ce que c'était pour me faire souffrir plus ? Je suis sûre qu'il a bien rit après.

Le visage de Tom se décomposa.

\- Je n'ai envoyé personne Felicity il est venu de lui-même, je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait parlé je te le jure, j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

\- Pour quelles raisons Tom ?

\- C'était stupide j'ai eu peur...

\- Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui a tant insisté pour qu'on franchisse le pas, je n'avais même pas songé au mariage et quand j'ai montré des hésitations tu as continué à t'obstiner sur le sujet durant des mois avant que je ne cède. Tu n'avais pas le droit de montrer de telles craintes surtout pas à seulement quelques heures de notre mariage. Pas alors que je mettais cette robe blanche et l'horrible collier que toutes les femmes de ta famille ont porté, encore un compromis que j'ai dû faire pour toi ! Notre relation n'était que ça, des compromis mais seulement de ma part, tu n'en as jamais fait pour moi !

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai fait !

\- Cite-moi en un ! Hurla-t-elle en serrant les poings. Juste un !

\- Je...

Tom déglutit et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'en as fait aucun ! Lorsque Ray m'a proposée le poste de PDG de ma propre entreprise à Starling City, tu n'as même pas prit la peine de m'encourager à accepter et de me féliciter, tu as tout de suite supposé que je dirais non, tu savais à quel point ça comptait pour moi mais tu t'en foutais Tom. Franchement je ne sais pas ce je faisais avec toi... Alors tu te dis bien que tes déclarations d'amour merdique tu peux te les garder, je ne veux plus de toi, c'est fini, maintenant sors de chez moi !

\- Très bien si c'est ainsi que tu souhaites finir, avec un playboy bon à rien, c'est ton choix Felicity. Lança Tom en s'apprêtant à quitter son loft.

\- Hey Tom attend !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...

Felicity attendit qu'il se retourne vers elle et dés qu'elle fut en bonne position elle garda son poignet bien droit puis le frappa en plein dans le nez, cette fois-ci la fissure écœurante se fit bien entendre.

\- Tu vois ce playboy bon à rien comme tu dis ? Il me fait grimper aux rideaux comme jamais tu n'as pu le faire en quatre ans de relation, les voisins ont même dû appeler la police tant il me fait hurler, à n'importe quel moment de la journée et de la nuit ! Dégage de chez moi, maintenant !

...

 _Une heure plus tard_

\- Tu sais... Commença Oliver en léchant sa cuillère, raclant la dernière trace de crème glacé. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais la façon dont tu as frappé ce connard était vraiment... Sexy, très sexy.

Felicity laissa échapper un petit rire et lui donna un coup de pied sur sa cuisse, ils étaient semi-couchés dans le fauteuil en cuir, de chaque cotés des accoudoirs, face à face, se partageait deux pots de glaces, leurs jambes entremêlés, ses joues prirent une teinte rose.

\- Idiot ! Mais merci, je suis... soulagée d'un poids, cette histoire est définitivement derrière moi désormais, je peux vraiment passer à autre chose, cette colère qui ne voulait pas partir à enfin disparu.

Oliver la contempla longuement, une étrange expression sobre sur son visage, quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux mais elle ne comprit pas quoi, Felicity pencha la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire.

\- Quand tu dis passer à autre chose... Tu veux dire recommencer à sortir avec des gars ?

\- Je... peut-être je ne sais pas Oliver, si l'occasion se présente et que j'apprécie vraiment un homme pourquoi pas, je ne suis pas contre.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.

* * *

 _Vendredi 26 Août 2016_

\- Mon pote ! S'écria joyeusement Tommy en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement content de te voir, bordel tu m'as manqué !

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Sourit Oliver en tapotant son dos. J'ai été surpris de savoir que tu venais en ville.

\- Ouais disons que l'hôpital m'a donner un petit congé.

\- On va dire ça comme ça mon ami.

Sorti de l'aéroport, Oliver conduisit son ami vers sa voiture, fini sa Porsche bonjour son SUV, Tommy siffla d'incrédulité en voyant son véhicule et le regarda interrogateur, il haussa ses épaules essayant de balayer le sujet sous le tapis métaphorique, Oliver avait voué une véritable admiration à sa précieuse voiture mais sa vie était différente désormais, l'attention qu'attirait sa Porsche lui avait causé plus de problèmes qu'autre chose et avec un peu de peine il la laissait dans le garage au manoir ne la sortant qu'en de rare occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Ollie.

\- Oh ça ne marche pas avec moi ces conneries, t'as fais quoi ?

Tommy soupira longuement.

\- Je me suis battue avec le père d'une patiente, c'était un putain de tirant qui terrorisait cette gamine, je devais faire quelque chose, mon patron a décidé de me donner du temps pour réfléchir à ma stupidité.

\- Je te reconnais bien là Merlyn !

\- Et toi ? On ne t'entend plus ma parole, je peux compter sur les doigts de ma main le nombre d'appel au court des cinq derniers mois, j'ai reçu plus d'appel de ta mère que de toi mec !

\- Ouais j'étais... occupé, tu sais le travail, la vie en général... des trucs comme ça.

\- Le travail ? Merde ta mère t'as eu finalement, grimaça Tommy en étendant ses jambes sur son tableau de bord.

\- Hey ne mets pas tes pieds sur ma voiture Tommy ! Réprimanda-t-il, poussant les pieds de son ami. Et oui et non, oui je travaille mais je réalise mon rêve alors non.

\- Ton rêve ? C'est quoi exactement ? Tu n'as jamais voulu en parler...

\- Je veux devenir chef cuisinier Tommy, la cuisine c'est ma passion, c'est ce qui m'a toujours passionné et je réalise enfin mon rêve en travaillant pour un Chef dans un restaurant gastronomique, je suis son apprenti.

\- Wow je ne sais pas que tu aimais ça de cette façon mais je suis content pour toi Ollie, tu le mérites, alors qu'en pense Laurel ? Et ta mère ?

\- Laurel ? Demanda-t-il avec confusion.

\- Ouais tu sais ta petite-amie !

\- Oh oui... Non nous ne sommes plus ensemble Laurel et moi, c'est terminé.

\- Pour combien de temps mec ? Je vous donne deux semaines ! Rigola Tommy en tapotant son épaule.

\- Non tu ne comprend pas, ça fait presque six mois qu'on n'est plus ensemble, sincèrement je l'avais oubliée.

\- Quoi tu plaisantes ?

\- Non ça fait six mois que c'est enfin fini entre nous, j'ai l'approbation et le soutien continue de la personne la plus importante, c'est tout ce qui compte, le reste n'a que peu d'importance, je suis heureux comme je n'ai jamais été.

\- Wow... je ne t'avais que rarement entendu parler de cette façon, jamais en fait, qui est cette personne si importante ?

\- Plus tard Tommy.

...

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

\- Comment se passe tes études Thomas ?

\- Très bien Madame Q. c'est toujours aussi merveilleux.

\- Envisage-tu de rester à Chicago Tommy ?

\- Je ne sais pas d'abord je dois terminer mon internat et puis je verrais où le vent me portera mais l'idée de venir travailler à Starling Général me plaît de plus en plus et qui sait peut-être rouvrir la clinique de ma mère dans les Glades, pas maintenant cependant, il me faut encore de l'expérience.

\- C'est incroyable, ta mère serait fière de toi Thomas, son fils chirurgien, c'était son rêve au grand dam de ton père.

Oliver sourit en buvant son verre de vin rouge, il ne buvait plus que du rouge depuis qu'il était ami avec Felicity, sa mère avait invité Tommy le temps d'un dîner au manoir. Pour une fois toute la famille Queen était réunie, ça le rendit heureux car malgré tout les problèmes qu'il y avait entre lui et sa famille, il les aimaient. Il enfourcha le morceau de poulet avec un peu de jugement, c'était bien trop cuit mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Son téléphone portable sonna le faisant sursauter, il avait dû oublier de l'éteindre comme le désirait sa mère avant que chaque repas familial ne commence, comme il s'y attendait le regard noir de sa mère le foudroya. Oliver sortit l'appareil nouvelle génération que lui avait fait acheter sa meilleure amie sous prétexte que celui qu'il possédait auparavant faisait mal à son âme, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le mettre sous silencieux.

\- Allô ?

\- _Pourrais-je parler à Oliver Queen ?_ Quémanda une voix féminine inconnue.

\- C'est moi...

\- _Bonsoir Monsieur vous êtes le contact d'urgence de Felicity Smoak..._

Alors que le personnel d'urgence parlait encore Oliver se sentit tomber, tout autour de lui devint flou, il était comme plongé sous l'eau, dans le néant, tout était trop vif, la peau de son visage se mit à picoter et pâlir, le téléphone lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa sur le sol en bois polis en un bruit sourd, la seule chose qu'il entendait était son cœur qui battait sans relâche dans sa poitrine alors que la panique se versait dans ses veines aussi rapidement que le feu brûlait.

Tremblant et terrifié Oliver se leva en panique de sa chaise trébuchant dans les pieds de cette dernière, il ne fit pas attention aux appels inquiets de sa famille et attrapa ses clefs, il eut du mal à garder ses mains sur le volant tant elles tremblotaient.

Les heures qui suivirent furent brumeuses, les mots accident et voiture revenant souvent, Oliver n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de tout les détails. Tout au plus que la chaise en fer dans la salle d'attente était incroyablement dur et qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever au risque de tomber au sol à la suite d'un vertige, il ne voyait pas les autres gens autour de lui, certains tentèrent de lui parler mais il était comme anesthésié, il ne pouvait que regarder dans le vide, tout ses souvenirs rejouant en boucle dans sa tête sans répit.

Il se souvenait du son de son rire, il se souvenait de l'odeur de son parfum, il se souvenait de la sensation de son corps contre le sien alors qu'ils dansaient, il se souvenait de tout.

Lorsqu'ils lui permirent d'aller la voir Oliver se leva avec empressement, ses yeux se fermèrent de soulagement en la voyant couchée dans ce lit, ses cheveux blonds et brillants contrastant avec la blancheur des draps, doucement, faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour la réveiller il s'assit sur le fauteuil rembourré juste à côté du lit, permettant à ses larmes de couler lentement sur ses joues blêmes.

Ce n'était pas bien grave avait-dit le docteur, une commotion cérébrale moyenne, elle devait rester deux jours en observation pour être sûr et elle ne devait pas rester seule une fois chez elle, c'était rare mais certains symptômes apparaissaient beaucoup plus tard. Oliver n'avait pas eu beaucoup de détails sur l'accident de voiture, une collision selon son médecin.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puise le retenir, ses mains vinrent couvrir son visage dans l'espoir de se calmer mais peine perdue. Oliver avait eu tellement peur, il avait été à deux doigts de la perdre, il avait failli ne plus jamais la revoir, sa lumineuse et incroyable meilleure amie, la lumière qui l'avait guidée quand il était planté dans le vide, à attendre que le temps passe et que ce soit trop tard.

Le besoin de sentir sa peau se fit présent et il ne put le réprimer, avec délicatesse Oliver prit sa petite main dans les siennes, sa paume était chaude, le rassurant, la fatigue le submergeant il se laissa tomber contre son lit, posant son front dans la paume de sa main, reniflant son parfum qui restait imprégné sur l'intérieur de son poignet.

Oliver ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si elle l'avait quitté et il ne voulait absolument pas le savoir.

* * *

 **Et de quatre ! J'espère que vous avez aimés, petite anecdote pour ceux qui ont déjà lues mes autres histoires ils se rendront compte que dans presque chaque histoire il y a une scène dans un hôpital lol c'est même pas fait exprès, ça doit être parce que j'aime Grey's Anatomy, on ne se refait pas ! Mais cet accident de voiture n'est pas là pour rien, vous verrez à mesure que l'histoire avance pourquoi et comment.**

 **Quand aux personnages surprises c'était l'ex fiancé de Felicity et Tommy, qu'avez-vous penser d'eux ? Je voulais absolument faire une confrontation entre l'ex et Felicity plus Oliver, qu'on sente le Girl Power ! N'oubliez pas de me dire vos pensées, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que vous en dites.**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, elles font ma journée ! Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente de la semaine passée je vous poste ce chapitre beaucoup plus vite, celui-là est le plus petit de l'histoire entière mais les autres qui suivront seront bien plus long.**

 **On y est presque les amis !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard.**

Une main douce caressant son visage avec tendresse réveilla Oliver de son lourd sommeil, sa nuque lui faisait un mal de chien ainsi que son dos, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser et sa gorge était irrité. Malgré ça il enfonça son visage dans la paume affectueuse qui lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être incomparable, cela faisait des années que personne ne l'avait touché aussi tendrement, presque amoureusement.

\- Bonjour, souffla une voix tout aussi douce.

\- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il en appuyant un baiser dans la main si soyeuse.

Soudain, les souvenirs de la veille l'attaquèrent sans ménagement, il se releva en furie mais le regretta sur le champ à cause sa nuque douloureuse, elle était là le regardant avec un petit sourire fatigué et douloureux mais elle était là.

\- Hey... tu m'as fait sacrément peur Smoak !

\- Tu me connais, j'aime vivre dangereusement Queen !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Felicity ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, c'est tellement flou... J'étais dans la voiture pour aller dîner avec mes associés et d'un coup la voiture à été cognée, je me souviens que j'avais peur, tellement peur... et je... puis il y a eu un cri et les vitres se brisaient mis à part ça rien de très clair... je suis désolée Oliver.

\- Ça va tout va bien, tu vas bien, rassura Oliver en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les lissant doucement. Le docteur dit que tu vas te rétablir sans soucis, tu as une commotion cérébrale moyenne. Tout va bien, je suis là.

\- Ne me laisse pas toute seule, j'ai eu tellement peur, renifla la blonde, les larmes débordant de ses beau yeux bleu, son accident semblant la rattraper avec force. Oliver ?

\- Je suis là Felicity tout va bien, je suis là, dit-il en montant dans le lit avec elle pour la serrer aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Tu es en sécurité.

...

 _Deux jours plus tard -_ _Dimanche 28 Août 2016_

\- Doucement. Ordonna-t-il, pressant ses doigts contre sa hanche. Rien ne presse Felicity !

\- Je déteste ça, je veux aller vite.

\- Ce n'est qu'une passe, tu sais ce qu'a dit le médecin, tu auras des vertiges et des tournoiements de tête durant quelques jours, il faut que tu prennes tes médicaments...

\- Bla bla bla... je sais Oliver, j'étais là, se plaignit Felicity en grognant. Ma tête est fracassée mais mes oreilles vont très bien.

Oliver soupira, il savait que pour une personne hyperactive comme elle, c'était dur de ralentir la cadence de cette manière, de ne pas contrôler son propre corps. Avisant les escaliers raides pour monter dans sa chambre il grimaça, Felicity n'arriverait jamais à les monter même avec toute l'aide du monde, se préparant déjà à sa colère plus que prévisible Oliver se baissa pour passer son bras sous ses cuisses et l'autre sur le bas de son dos, avec précaution il la souleva prétendant ne pas entendre ses insultes et ses menaces plus que sérieuse.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver Felicity, je vais quand même te porter !

Il la sentit se dégonfler contre lui et elle enfonça son visage dans le creux de son cou, sa respiration lente le fit frissonner, ses bras vinrent entourer ses épaules pendant qu'elle se calait plus confortablement contre lui. Prudemment il grimpa les escaliers ne pouvant s'empêcher de se plaindre sur la pente raide et les trop petites marches.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont fait pour des petits pieds comme les miens pas tes géants pieds.

\- Ils ne sont pas si grand mes pieds. Se défendit-il vaillamment.

\- Si ! Contra Felicity, ses doigts traçant un motif imaginaire sur sa jugulaire. Ils sont énormes. Je me demande si les rumeurs au sujet des hommes aux grand pieds sont vrais, je pense que oui dans ton cas.

Choqué il s'arrêta à l'avant dernière marche, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Je vais juste dire que je suis très malade et que tout ce qui sort de ma bouche n'est en aucun cas à prendre au sérieux.

Oliver reprit son chemin, il contourna la rampe et fit gaffe de ne pas trébucher sur un soutien-gorge bleu ciel qui traînait au sol le faisant rouler ses yeux. Il déposa Felicity sur le lit et lui enleva ses baskets, se penchant aussi près que possible de son visage, il observa le bleu de ses yeux et avec malice, il lui susurra qu'elle avait tout à fait raison à son sujet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement et il se mit à rire sous cape.

\- Repose-toi, recommanda-t-il en la bordant. Je vais faire un peu de rangement en bas, si il y a le moindre souci tu m'appelle directement Felicity.

\- Promis !

Oliver était entrain de faire la vaisselle lorsqu'un appel paniqué lui parvint de l'étage, immédiatement il lâcha l'assiette qui se brisa dans l'évier, grimpant les escaliers au plus vite il chercha sa meilleure amie du regard mais ne la trouva pas, la crainte pulsa dans ses veines et sa mâchoire se mit à trembler, un gémissement venant de la salle de bain le fit courir.

Felicity était dans la douche, assise sur le sol carrelé, elle avait dû tomber. Elle avait fermé les yeux mais il remarqua tout de suite les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Se contre fichant de se mouiller il entra dans la douche, le jet brûlant ne le rata pas, Oliver se jeta sur le sol la prenant dans ses bras, il brossa les cheveux humides de son front et le lui embrassa, frottant son dos de haut en bas essayant de calmer ses sanglots, elle haleta entre deux gémissements qu'un vertige l'avait faite tomber et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se tenir, elle s'était faite mal à la jambe. Oliver frotta sa jambe pour faire diminuer la douleur, malgré la position précaire et le fait qu'elle était nue sur lui, ce n'était pas sexuel, rien de tout ça.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle une fois apaisée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave, tu aurais dû m'appeler je serais venu t'aider Felicity. Déplora-t-il essayant de ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer malgré lui.

\- J'étais gênée Oliver, répondit-elle désespérément. Mais au point ou j'en suis maintenant je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir de honte.

\- Il n'y aucune raison d'avoir honte, je suis ton ami non ? Si c'était moi dans cette situation tu ne m'aiderais pas ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, quelle question !

\- Ce que tu ressens pour moi je le ressens pour toi Felicity.

\- Si tu le dis. Murmura-t-elle en reposant son front contre sa poitrine.

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ça ?

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard – Mardi 30 Août 2016_

\- Tu sais, je pense que je pourrais m'habituer à ce traitement ! Je vais devenir une sale gosse si tu continue de me dorloter Oliver.

\- Hum... Gloussa Oliver en la posant sur le fauteuil en cuir. Qui a dit que tu ne l'étais pas déjà ?

\- Ah ah ah ah très drôle.

Oliver la couvrit de la couverture verte et réajusta le coussin sous sa tête brossant ses cheveux sur le côté, son regard bleu était braqué sur lui ne ratant pas un geste de sa part, il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui retourna.

\- Tu as besoin d'autres choses ?

\- Non Oliver tu peux y aller, Ray va arriver et il a sa clef...

\- Tu sais je trouve ça étrange que tant d'hommes aient la clef de chez toi.

\- Tu as mangé un clown aujourd'hui ma parole !

\- Je vais attendre qu'il arrive.

Il leva ses jambes et s'assit les remettant sur ses genoux, frottant ses pieds distraitement, il était hésitant à la laisser seule, même si Ray allait être là, depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital Oliver ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde surtout après l'incident de la douche où elle s'était tordue la cheville.

Son patron avait été compréhensif et lui avait donné sa semaine pour s'occuper de Felicity, il dormait chez elle, sur le fauteuil ou certaines fois dans son lit lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sursaut d'un cauchemar sur l'accident de voiture. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais quelque chose sur cet accident l'avait profondément traumatisé et ce faisant, elle avait du mal se remettre comme il faudrait mentalement parce que physiquement elle n'avait presque plus rien si ce n'est des égratignures et des bleus.

Ray arriva en fanfare comme à son habitude, babillant sur des histoires folle qui n'avaient pas de sens, Oliver soupira et roula des yeux, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas le patron de sa meilleur amie, non, il n'était pas un mauvais gars mais le courant ne passait pas entre eux.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'annule ? Questionna-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Ce n'était pas qu'Oliver ne lui faisait pas confiance, tout le contraire, le gars adorait Felicity, si il n'avait pas été marié Oliver n'aurait eu aucun mal à croire que Ray était amoureux de son amie. Felicity lui avait confesser à demi mot que au début de leur collaboration son patron avait eu un coup de foudre pour elle et que si elle lui avait montré de la réciprocité, il aurait sans doute quitté sa fiancée de l'époque pour elle.

\- Oui. Insista-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main. Va t'amuser Oliver, Ray et moi allons regarder les nouveaux épisodes de notre série préférée.

\- Très bien mais si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelles sur le champs, je garde mon portable sur moi...

\- Au revoir Oliver !

\- J'ai compris ma présence n'est plus désirée.

...

Oliver repéra Tommy dans le bar, son vieil ami était entouré de deux femmes brunes à l'allure charmante, Tommy le remarqua et lui fit un signe lui disant de se rapprocher, un peu à contre cœur il s'avança l'une des femmes lui fit un sourire séducteur qu'il ne retourna pas. Elles étaient jolies mais sans plus. Clairement pas son genre de femme.

Il avait accepté de rencontrer Tommy dans un bar seulement parce que ce dernier retournait le lendemain à Chicago et que Felicity l'avait poussé à y aller, Oliver n'appréciait pas la compagnie dont s'était entouré son ami.

\- Hey mon pote !

\- Salut.

\- Les filles voici mon meilleur ami Oliver, Ollie c'est Jane et Anna, elles travaillent dans le domaine de la mode.

\- C'est bien, dit-il n'essayant même pas de cacher son manque d'enthousiasme.

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande, Oliver prit une simple bière alors Tommy exigea des shoots de tequila avec des nachos, les filles gloussèrent et refusèrent de manger la nourriture trop grasse préférant flirter avec lui. Il dû se retenir de leurs dire qu'aucune d'entre elles ne l'intéressaient, il aimait les femmes qui savait dévorer un bon burger juteux.

Un bon burger. La vision de Felicity mangeant un burger lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, la première fois lors de leur rencontre, la seconde fois durant leur premier déjeuné entant qu'amis et toutes les autres fois. Felicity lui souriant un peu de sauce sur le coin des lèvres. Felicity lui jetant une frite de manière taquine, rigolant de son rire enchanteur. Felicity qui gémissait de bonheur en mordant à pleine dent son burger triples. Felicity qui-

La réalisation tomba sur lui comme un coup de poing au ventre et l'assomma… Il était amoureux. Oliver était amoureux de Felicity, désespérément et irrévocablement amoureux de sa meilleur amie.

Perdu dans ses pensées Oliver ne remarqua pas que Tommy avait renvoyé les deux femmes, il n'était pas choqué parce qu'il savait déjà qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle mais de là à être amoureux, c'était plus compliqué, on ne parlait plus d'attirance physique mais d'amour, qu'allait-il faire ?

Devait-il lui avouer ses sentiments mais et si ce n'était réciproque, qu'en était-il de leur amitié ? Et surtout était-il assez bien pour elle ? Non, c'était un non définitif. Elle méritait mieux que lui, elle ne le voyait pas comme ça de toute façon, il était son meilleur ami, son confident, pas... Non. Peut-être que avec le temps ça passerait ? Cependant la réponse à cette question était simple, impossible. Il l'aimait. Peut-être même depuis le début, il lui juste fallut un peu plus de temps pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Oliver ? Mec qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ces filles te mangeaient dans la main et tu les as ignorées comme de la merde.

\- Elles ne m'intéressent pas Tommy, le mot problème est marqué sur leurs front.

\- Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Ollie ? C'est pas toi.

\- Si c'est moi, j'ai changé Tommy, j'avance dans ma vie et je suis arrivé à un point où des femmes aux hasard ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Est-ce que ça avoir avec cette femme ? Celle pour qui tu es parti comme un dingue l'autre soir ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste une femme Tommy c'est ma meilleure amie, la personne qui m'est la plus chère, s'enflamma-t-il en claquant le verre sur la table.

\- T'es amoureux d'elle ! S'écria son ami, ahurit et amusé. Bordel de merde, t'es amoureux.

Oliver resta silencieux, les lèvres pincées. Était-il transparent au point que les gens s'en rendaient compte en quelques minutes ? Apparemment oui.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire, Oliver Queen est amoureux ! Ok tu dois me la présenter, il faut que je connaisse cette femme et lui présenter mes condoléances en ton nom, la pauvre...

\- Tu ne vas faire rien du tout, on est pas ensemble, elle... est trop bien pour moi, elle mérite un gars qui est intelligent comme elle, moi je vais juste me contenter de son amitié, je suis déjà chanceux de l'avoir dans ma vie.

\- Je t'ai entendu dire de vraies conneries le long de ta vie Ollie mais ce que tu viens de me sortir... Ça m'en bouche un coin, je ne la connais pas mais je suis sûr qu'elle est merveilleuse.

\- Et plus encore.

\- Mais mon pote toi aussi t'es merveilleux... Wow je ne peux pas croire que je viens de dire un truc pareil, on se croirait dans un film romantique je te jure... Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire ?

\- Je t'ai rien demandé !

\- Bah voyons.

...

Les épaules basses, Oliver inséra sa clef dans la serrure de la porte du loft, le salon était en bordel, des chips et des miettes traînaient partout, la couverture verte était sur le sol en bois, la télévision était allumée en sourdine et un bol de pop-corn à moitié plein était sur la table basse, il soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Corvée aspirateur demain matin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement, où était cet idiot de Ray, il lui avait pourtant bien spécifié de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne du bar. Quatre à quatre il grimpa les escaliers, son cœur se calma en la voyant presque endormie dans son lit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en l'entendant et elle lui fit un sourire heureux.

\- Hey désolé si je te réveille, chuchota-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Où est Ray ?

\- Il a dû partir mais avant que tu ne t'énerves il m'a accompagnée dans mon lit et il s'est assuré que je ne manquais de rien, c'était urgent. Et tout va bien, tu as vu je vais parfaitement bien Oliver.

\- Quand même il aurait dû m'appeler, je serais tout de suite rentré.

\- Il a voulu mais j'ai dis non, tu avais besoin de temps pour toi, tu as passé quatre jours entier à me dorloter, tu méritais une soirée libre de mon fardeau.

\- Tu es tout sauf un fardeau Felicity, je me suis ennuyé comme un rat mort à cette sortie, j'aurais préféré rester avec toi regarder ce fichu Docteur Who même si je n'y comprends strictement rien.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas regarder les premières saisons, Tommy n'était pas de bonne humeur ?

\- Oh si, il a même ramener de la compagnie… Féminine. Rajouta-t-il en la voyant confuse.

\- Oh.

Qu'est-ce que ce petit « oh » voulait dire ? Serait-ce possible qu'elle soit jalouse ? Oliver regarda son expression et son cœur s'emballa, elle avait l'air étrangement mécontente, ses espoirs remontèrent en flèches. Peut-être...

\- Mais je ne désirais pas leurs compagnies, elles étaient ennuyeuses.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ne te sois pas amusé, je te promets qu'une fois que je suis guérie on sortira faire la tournée des bars à notre façon.

\- J'ai hâte. Sourit-il en se couchant près d'elle, se mettant face à face.

Quelques minutes passèrent ou ils prirent le temps de s'observer en se faisant des sourires, une étrange tension imprégnant l'air.

\- Oliver ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. Murmura-t-elle en se penchant de quelques millimètres. Personne n'a jamais pris soin de moi comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours, certaines fois tu étais si… Doux et compréhensif que j'en avais envie de pleurer, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter tout ce que tu me donnes...

\- Parce que je t'... Parce que tu es… toi Felicity, tout simplement.

Malgré lui ses yeux s'égarent sur ses lèvres nues de leurs peinture habituelle, elles étaient rose et il rêvait de savoir quelle était leurs goût. Oliver se pencha doucement, ses yeux braqués dans ceux de Felicity qui le regardait avec une émotion qu'il eut du mal à déchiffrer, alors que sa bouche allait se poser sur la sienne quelque chose en lui claqua, comme une sonnette d'avertissement, ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas maintenant, elle était malade, et si elle regrettait plus tard ? Il leva la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

Felicity se raidit contre ses lèvres avant de se détendre avec un soupire étranglé, il l'entendit déglutir et elle s'éloigna lentement de lui, mettant de la distance entre eux. La tension se brisa et un froid se répandit sur lui. Son visage se froissa et il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand sa voix le coupa dans son élan.

\- Je pense qu'il se fait tard Oliver, tu devrais retourner dans le fauteuil, sinon demain tu seras fatigué.

\- Oh d'accord je te laisse alors, tu n'as besoin de rien ?

\- Non bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Felicity.

Elle se retourna lui donnant son dos, frottant sa main sur son visage il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait, parce que clairement il avait fait quelque chose pour la froisser. Oliver avait fait quelque chose de mal mais il ne savait pas quoi, avec un poids dans le ventre il descendit les escaliers et s'effondra sur le fauteuil.

Merde.

* * *

 **Verdict ? Il est un peu bête ce pauvre Oliver, hein ? Je vous préviens de suite le prochain chapitre sera classé Mature et on aura enfin la conclusion de toute cette tension donc si vous le voulez le plus vite possible il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire, review, review, review ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Sinon pour l'accident Tom n'est pas responsable de quoi que ce soit, lui on l'oublie lol**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes toujours aussi géniaux, n'hésitez pas à en poster je les adore !**

 **Bon ce chapitre bien plus long est classé M pour une raison bien précise.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard – Mardi 6 Septembre 2016**

\- Tu te casses Queen, gronda le Chef Carson, les bras croisés. Tu fais de la merde depuis que t'es arrivé ce matin, je sais pas ce que tu as mais tu viens pas insérer tes problèmes personnels dans ma cuisine.

\- Chef... S'excusa-t-il en soupirant lourdement. Je...

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Ta blonde te cause des soucis ?

\- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle a mit de la distance entre nous et je ne sais pas pourquoi, tout se passait bien.

\- Tu dois apprendre un truc Queen, avec les femmes, rien ne passe jamais bien, d'une façon ou d'une d'autre tu as fait un truc qui ne faut pas, point.

\- Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais !

\- Repasse-toi en boucle les moments ou elle n'était pas furieuse contre toi, tu finiras par trouver, maintenant dehors et plus vite que ça !

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Dehors ! Reviens demain soir en pleine forme et ta tête à la bonne place, compris ?

\- Oui Chef.

Faisant la moue Oliver enleva son tablier et s'en alla, son patron était trop pointilleux, il faisait bien son travail malgré son inattention. Dans sa voiture il roula durant une bonne heure, ça lui rappela le jour de sa rencontre avec sa meilleure amie et il eut un sourire avant qu'il ne s'évapore, elle lui manquait terriblement, une semaine sans la voir, aucune nouvelle si ce n'est un texto de temps en temps pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien, il dépérissait comme une vulgaire merde, il ressemblait à une gamine dont le béguin ne l'avait pas rappelé, il était pathétique.

Dégoûté de lui même il claqua la porte de sa voiture et rentra chez lui, il passa dans la cuisine pour prendre une boite de bonbons et salua Raisa au passage, Oliver monta dans sa chambre, une fois couché dans son lit qu'il trouvait bien trop grand il ouvrit la boite et commença à manger sans perdre de temps.

\- Je suis tellement _pathétique_. Geignit-il en réalisant qu'il répétait l'habitude de Felicity lorsqu'elle était stressée.

\- Je trouve aussi. Fit la voix joyeuse de sa sœur. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Elle sauta sur son lit et se coucha à côté de lui reflétant sa position et lui vola un bonbon, sa relation avec sa sœur s'était un peu améliorée depuis sa réprimande quelques mois plutôt, ils avaient eu une conversation et elle s'était excusée de l'avoir insulté, par la suite ils avaient fait de semblant de rien, même si Oliver voyait le regard de sa petite sœur changer chaque jour sur lui. Elle le respectait enfin, il était son grand-frère, plus la loque qu'il était autre fois.

\- Rien, je suis juste pathétique.

\- J'ai remarquée que depuis presque une semaine tu déprimes sérieusement, on dirait une âme en peine, un petit chiot à qui on a donné un coup de pied, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Felicity s'est éloignée de moi, comme ça, d'un coup, depuis plus rien.

\- Oh.

\- Elle me manque et je suis pathétique...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien du tout... Je pense.

\- Ollie ! Tu sais que tu as fait quelque chose pour la mettre en colère, à toi de trouver quoi exactement.

\- Tout se passait très bien, j'étais entrain de faire le petit-déjeuné, celui qu'elle préfère, quand elle m'a dit qu'on devait discuter, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle se sentait très bien et qu'elle avait décidé de retourner au travail. Qu'elle reprenait le court normal de sa vie, que je ne devais plus m'occuper d'elle désormais, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner... de moi.

\- Aïe. Grimaça dramatiquement Thea. Le jour d'avant elle était plus... distante ?

\- Non pas du tout, on a discuté tranquillement dans son lit comme d'habitude... elle n'a pas voulu que je reste dormir avec elle, ça m'a surpris mais je croyais qu'elle était juste fatiguée.

\- Ok t'as fais quoi juste avant qu'elle te dise ça ?

Il avait failli l'embrasser. _Merde_. Felicity avait dû s'en rendre compte et comme il s'en doutait elle ne le voyait pas de cette façon, elle était sans doute embarrassée par lui, son cœur se brisa dans sa poitrine. Merde ça faisait mal. Ce qu'il avait craint était entrain d'arriver, il la perdait.

\- Je dois y aller Speedy !

\- Quoi ? Mais on est entrain de parler !

\- Je t'appelle plus tard ! Cria-t-il en prenant sa veste et ses clefs.

Oliver devait faire quelque chose, il devait lui expliquer qu'il pouvait passer outre ses sentiments, il allait lui promettre que plus jamais il tenterait quoique ce soit envers elle, il serait juste son ami, elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter. Dix minutes plus tard il arriva à son loft, par automatisme il allait ouvrit la porte avec sa clef mais s'arrêta, peut-être préférait-elle qu'il lui rende sa clef ? Avec un peu de mal il toqua, le geste lui sembla terriblement étrange, cet endroit était pratiquement chez lui, la moitié de ses affaires étaient là, dans l'horrible minuscule chambre d'ami qu'il refusait d'utiliser. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'entende ses pas précipités venant vers lui et son cri qui lui dit qu'elle arrivait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte quelque chose en lui s'allégea subitement, le son de sa voix lui avait manqué, juste la voir lui avait manqué d'une manière difficile à décrire.

\- Salut, dit-elle, un peu déconcertée.

\- Hey, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

\- Ouais bien sûr... Entre.

Oliver l'observa, elle était dans son pyjama confortable avec les poupées russe mais ne portait pas de haut, juste une brassière de sport, ses cheveux blonds étaient dans leur habituelle queue de cheval haute et elle portait ses lunettes. Elle était belle. La tension était incroyablement maladroite, Felicity n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux confirmant les craintes d'Oliver.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Felicity.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour... Hésita Oliver en se rapprochant d'elle. Ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière dans ton lit, j'ai failli t'embrasser, c'était une erreur, je te promets que je ne le referais plus, c'était un moment de faiblesse, désolé.

En face de lui son visage se décomposa et elle hocha la tête lentement, ses bras se croisant autour de sa poitrine.

\- Je vois.

\- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, je me retiendrais, je ne laisserais rien transparaître.

\- Tu te retiendras ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, la confusion clair dans sa voix.

\- Oui, assura Oliver, se méprenant. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas ce que je ressens Felicity, ça va, ça n'a pas à entraver notre relation, je ne veux pas te perdre...

\- D'accord stop ! Cria Felicity en posant brièvement ses mains sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter. De quoi tu parles Oliver ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

\- Je... Tu sais... Je...

\- Mais non je ne sais pas ! C'est ça le problème, quand on était dans mon lit j'ai cru que tu allais m'embrasser, pour la deuxième fois Oliver mais je... Tu ne l'as pas fait, pour moi c'était clair, tu ne me vois pas de cette façon et ce n'est pas grave, je peux me contenter d'être ton amie, j'avais juste besoin de temps pour... Et là tu... Je ne comprends pas, d'abord tu me dis que c'était une erreur et puis tu me dis-

\- Je suis amoureux de toi ! Lâcha-t-il d'un coup, prenant tout son courage et ses espoirs en mains.

Oliver avait misé gros, si il avait bien compris ce que lui disait Felicity, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était éloignée était parce qu'elle avait cru qu'il la rejetait… Bon sang ce qu'il était con.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle resta bouche-bée, mais ils se plissèrent rapidement et sans qu'il ne le voit venir elle courut vers lui et le frappa avec force sur la poitrine, Oliver resta choqué, de toutes les réactions qu'il avait attendu, le fait qu'elle le frappe rudement était la dernière de sa liste. Il essaya de se défendre mais elle le frappa de nouveau le faisant gémir parce que merde ça faisait mal. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment une aussi petite personne avait autant de force.

\- Espèce d'imbécile !

\- Je viens de t'avouer mon amour et toi, tu me frappes ? Et tu m'insultes ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

\- Hey Felicity-

Il fut cependant coupé par ses lèvres sur les siennes, la surprise le laissant immobile alors qu'elle pressait ses lèvres plus fermement, lorsqu'il sentit ses dents mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quelque chose en lui s'éveilla d'un coup et il attrapa sa taille entre ses mains, frottant ses pouces sur la peau nue de ses hanches. Oliver pencha sa tête sur le côté, se pressant d'avantage contre son corps, Felicity ouvrit ses lèvres lui permettant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne, leurs nez se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre amoureusement. Ce baiser était tout le contraire ce qu'il avait imaginé, il s'était attendu à des feux d'artifices mais la réalité était bien mieux, c'était doux et lent mais passionné, remplis de tendresse et d'amour.

Ce baiser disait « _enfin_ ».

Oliver pensait qu'elle avait un goût de chocolat alors que leurs langues s'emmêlaient l'une contre l'autre. L'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à sa brassière de sport et se glissa en dessous du tissu caressant ses omoplates de ses doigts, Felicity gémit dans le baiser le faisant frissonner et elle entoura son cou de ses bras, appuyant ses seins contre sa poitrine. Le manque d'air commençait à se faire ressentir mais Oliver ne voulait pas la lâcher, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin dans ses bras.

Felicity fini par se détacher en premier à regret et Oliver resta stupéfait par sa beauté, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rouge par leur baiser, ses yeux bleus brillaient de joie et d'amour, Oliver ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, complètement sous le charme.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi. Répéta-t-il de manière impuissante. Dieu je t'aime.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, Felicity détourna le regard en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je... croyais vraiment que tu ne me voyais pas de cette façon, avoua-t-elle, gênée. Que j'étais juste ton amie surtout après ce qui est arrivé dans mon lit la semaine dernière. La première fois que j'ai cru que peut-être j'étais plus que ça était au Gala pour les enfants défavorisés, la manière dont tu m'as regardée et à la maison j'étais certaine que tu étais sur le point de m'embrasser...

\- Tu t'es endormie Felicity. Croassa Oliver ne la quittant pas du regard. Juste avant.

\- Non je... vraiment ?

Oliver hocha la tête avec un sourire désolé, elle gémit sourdement et cogna sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé dans mon lit ?

\- Parce que j'ai eu peur que... Tu puisses le regretter plus tard, lorsque tu n'aurais plus eu besoin de moi.

\- Tu es un imbécile Oliver Queen, je vais toujours avoir besoin de toi.

\- C'est toi l'imbécile ! Comment as-tu pu ne pas voir la manière dont je te regarde Felicity ? John dit que je ressemble à un chiot malade d'amour quand je parle de toi et que lorsque je te regarde les gens autour se sentent de trop, même Tommy l'a compris...

\- Je...

\- Mais je suis désolé si je t'ai fait souffrir Felicity d'une quelconque manière...

\- Non ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Tout ce qui compte c'est que maintenant nous en sommes là, tu es mon petit-ami et je suis ta petite-amie.

\- Petit-ami ?

\- Oui enfin je... Bégaya Felicity, en rougissant. Je supposai que... Mais si tu n'aimes pas je peux...

\- Non j'aime ça, je suis ton petit-ami...

\- Bien parce que... J'ai des choses de prévue pour mon petit-ami.

Oliver déglutit bruyamment, le feu se propageant dans ses veines à une vitesse vertigineuse, ne pouvant résister il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, ses lèvres dévièrent rapidement sur sa mâchoire. Il suça le lobe de son oreille puis descendit sur sa gorge dont il déposa une myriade de baisers humides. Le son de sa respiration devenant de plus en plus erratique contre son oreille l'allumant comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Ses mains incroyablement douces se glissèrent sous son t-shirt le distrayant dans sa quête, ses doigts passèrent sur les muscles de ses abdominaux et sans qu'il ne s'y attende Felicity se mit à le chatouiller le faisant éclater de rire malgré lui, elle se recula et il la regarda avec incrédulité mais il sourit en voyant son air malicieux, une lueur joueuse brillait dans ses yeux, Oliver s'avança mais elle recula de nouveau.

\- Enlève ton t-shirt. Ordonna-t-elle en levant son menton.

Il ne se fit pas prier et enleva le tissu prenant toute fois son temps, sa poitrine se gonfla en la voyant se mordre la lèvre alors qu'elle dévorait son torse du regard.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Ton pantalon !

Mais il secoua la tête, deux pouvaient aisément jouer à ce jeux.

\- Toi d'abord.

Felicity haussa un sourcil puis fit gigoter les deux et s'exécuta, comme lui elle prit son temps pour se débarrasser de son pyjama, il gémit à la vue de ses cuisses nues, sa culotte verte pomme lui donna brièvement envie de sourire tendrement mais la chaleur qui pulsait dans son bas-ventre l'en empêcha, elle fit un tour sur elle-même et Oliver ouvrit la bouche… Elle était parfaite ! Il n'y avait pas photo si un d'eux allait perdre ce petit jeux ludique ce serait clairement lui.

Oliver marcha vers elle mais encore une fois elle s'éloigna en lui montrant son pantalon, de bon gré il l'arracha trébuchant dans les jambes sous ses gloussements, une fois fait il se précipita vers elle et eut un rire en la voyant s'enfuir. Très bien si c'était à ça qu'elle désirait jouer Oliver n'avait aucune objection, le jeux du chat et de la souris lui avait toujours plu, ils se coursèrent dans le loft, il adora le son mélodieux de son rire alors qu'il faillait à l'attraper.

Felicity contourna le fauteuil mais il agrippa son bras et la plaqua contre une poutre, collant son corps contre le sien, enfin il l'avait attrapé, Oliver pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans résistance elle lui donna l'accès à sa bouche, il en profita pour goûter de nouveau ce qu'il avait tant désiré ces derniers mois. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer c'était décidé il allait passer le reste de sa vie à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il caressa sa taille fine ne résistant pas à aller empoigner ses fesses qui l'avait torturé presque autant que sa bouche, c'est dire beaucoup.

Son gémissement rauque le laissa pantelant de désir et il appuya son érection contre son ventre plus fermement en réaction Felicity mordit sa langue, le mélange de douleur et de plaisir le fit flancher. Il soupira en la sentant s'en aller, sa chaleur corporelle lui manquant déjà, Oliver se réjoui en l'entendant hurler de rire alors qu'elle montait les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre à coucher, bon joueur il lui laissa une marge d'avance. Oliver grimpa les escaliers à son tour l'impatience et l'excitation mangeant son estomac à chaque marche montée, arrivé dans l'espace ouvert de sa chambre il fronça les sourcils, où diable était-elle ?

Il hurla en se sentant basculer sur le lit, un poids jeté soudainement sur son dos l'ayant fait tomber en avant.

\- Je t'ai eu ! Chantonna-t-elle contre son oreille.

Il s'était trompé tout du long en se croyant être le chat, Oliver avait été la souris et il s'était fait attraper.

\- Tu m'as eu. Accepta-t-il en se retournant.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique au dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux blonds en bataille, ses joues rose à cause de leurs courses, sa poitrine haletante d'efforts, ses yeux étincelaient comme des diamants. Felicity se pencha pour l'embrasser et Oliver la rejoint à mi-chemin, ses mains se baladaient sur son dos presque nu, arrivées sur ses côtés il hésita ne sachant pas si il pouvait la toucher plus intimement, le moment avait un goût de rêve, ressemblant à des dizaines qu'il avait déjà fait et souvent il se réveillait durant ces instants là, où elle lui demandait pourquoi il la touchait comme ça. Oliver se figea ne bougeant plus d'un pouce, et si c'était encore un de ses rêves ?

\- Hey. L'appela Felicity en se séparant de lui. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si si. Marmonna-t-il ses mains s'éloignant d'elle.

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent à mesure que la confusion prenait place sur son visage.

\- Si tu veux qu'on arrête...

\- Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas arrêter mais je ne veux pas me réveiller non plus.

\- Te réveiller ? Attend... Tu crois que c'est un rêve ?

Elle eut un petit rire et se recula pour être à cheval sur ses cuisses, Oliver resta ébloui en la voyant enlever sa brassière, ses seins étaient exactement comme il les avaient imaginés mais en mieux encore, petit mais rond, parfait pour ses mains, il avait tellement envie de les toucher, de poser ses lèvres dessus, de prendre un mamelon en bouche et faire tournoyer sa langue autour jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur.

Son érection tressauta dans son sous-vêtement et Felicity le remarqua en se mordant la lèvre et elle avait clairement une direction en tête mais il se releva, ses mains se posèrent sur son visage qu'il caressa tendrement, s'imprégnant de la sensation de sa peau contre ses doigts, elle ferma les yeux se détendant contre son touché.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu finisses par regretter Felicity, que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis que ton ami et que c'est bizarre.

\- Oh Oliver, souffla-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, poussant son visage contre ses seins. Je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi, je ne saurais pas te dire quand c'est arrivé, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je le suis, sans l'ombre d'un doute, totalement folle de toi, il n'y a aucun risque que je regrette quoi ce soit avec toi.

Son cœur explosant de bonheur parce que merde elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait lui, Oliver se dégagea de sa prise et prit son visage entre ses main pour l'embrasser à en perdre halène, leurs langues se battirent pour la domination, son sang se remit à brûler dans ses veines et son entre-jambe devenait plus douloureux.

\- Je t'aime. Proclama-t-il entre deux baisers. Putain je t'aime Felicity !

Il mit juste un peu d'espace entre eux pour la contempler avec adoration, Oliver caressa ses joues du bout de ses doigts attrapant quelques brins de ses cheveux blonds comme l'or dans le processus, c'était comme si il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, là dans ses bras lui déclarant ses sentiments, son amour, malgré lui encore un peu d'hésitation traînait dans ses gestes, Felicity lui sourit tendrement, ses beau yeux bleus brillants d'amour et combla l'écart qui les séparaient déposant sa bouche sur la sienne avec une douceur qui n'avait pas eu lieu précédemment en raison de leur frénésie et la passion qui les dévoraient.

Ce simple baiser beaucoup plus léger que les autres le réchauffa de l'intérieur, une bulle d'amour se gonflant dans sa poitrine se dispersant dans tout son corps tel un rayon de soleil réchauffant ses os glacés. Oliver colla sa poitrine contre la sienne en approfondissant le baiser ses mains descendant le long de son dos, caressant sa peau lisse et chaude avec dévotion, il se coucha à plat dos sur le matelas la laissant le dominer, observant la vision divine qui le surplombait, elle était si belle qu'elle lui coupait le souffle.

Felicity dévora sa gorge de ses lèvres et ses dents, suçant sa peau sensible avec ardeur, un halètement quitta sa bouche lorsqu'elle passa sur sa pomme d'Adam, la chair de poule se répartissant sur tout son corps. Ses petits doigts explorant son torse avec dextérité, sa langue continua un chemin jusqu'à ses clavicules, des baisers mouillés contre ses pectoraux, ses dents effleurèrent un de ses tétons et un coup d'électricité l'attaqua, Oliver bégaya son prénom déjà complètement soufflé alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait grand chose, il se sentait tellement aimé sous ses caresses.

Aucune femmes auparavant n'avait prit son temps de cette manière avec lui, avec tant de soin, de délicatesse et d'amour.

Ses mains attrapèrent l'élastique de son sous-vêtement pour le lui retirer, Oliver leva ses hanches pour l'aider souriant en la voyant avoir l'air si concentrée par lui. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de lui immédiatement après qu'il fut libéré du tissu contraignant et restrictif, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites sous la rafale de plaisir pendant que sa main qui semblait si minuscule montait et descendait d'une lenteur affolante et frustrante, Oliver joignit sa main à la sienne entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

La vue de leurs mains jointes semblait si symbolique que quelque chose en lui craqua, Oliver prit son poignet pour la stopper, lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas venir comme ça, il voulait être en elle. Elle hocha la tête avec un frisson, Oliver la fit basculer sur le matelas, se mettant au dessus d'elle, ses cheveux s'étalèrent sur le drap comme un halo lumineux.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit-il alors que leurs regards se rencontraient.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver.

Oliver reprit possession de sa bouche mais ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre à ses nombreux baisers, il suivit l'os de sa mâchoire mordillant la peau en dessous, sa main alla masser un sein vigoureusement tournoyant son doigt autour de son mamelon pour le faire devenir encore plus dur, il savoura le son de ses halètements, voulant en entendre plus Oliver saisit son mamelon érigé dans sa bouche et le suça sans perdre de temps. Sa main vint s'enterrer dans ses cheveux pour maintenir son visage contre son sein, il déposa un dernier baiser et s'attaqua à son autre sein, lui réservant le même traitement.

Il dévala la pente de ses côtes avec sa bouche, embrassa son ventre mou, posant des baisers sur les os de ses hanches, Felicity se tortilla sous lui, ses cuisses s'écartant pour le laisser prendre place entre elles. Ne pouvant refréner sa tendresse et son profond respect pour cette femme incroyable Oliver glissa ses doigts sous le coton de sa culotte, il nota la tache humide sur le tissu intensifiant son impatience et sa convoitise, elle était si excitée, rien que pour lui. Oliver n'avait qu'une hâte faire un avec elle, lui démontrer son amour, puiser la passion entre eux et la faire exploser.

Faisant coulisser le vêtement le long de ses belles et longues jambes Oliver en profita pour laisser une traînée de baisers sur ses genoux et ses mollets, un petit dernier sur la plante de son pied la fit glousser. Oliver caressa la peau offerte en remontant jusqu'à ses cuisses luxuriantes, complètement parfaite, massant la chair sensible et les écarta pour profiter pleinement de cette vision enchanteresse, dieu elle était parfaite en tout point.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il, sa voix prenant un ton révérenciel. Tellement belle Felicity, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais là tout de suite.

Felicity se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux s'humidifiant.

\- Embrasse-moi. Quémanda-t-elle en levant sa main vers lui. J'ai besoin que tu m'embrasses Oliver !

Qui était-il pour lui refuser son besoin ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux Felicity.

Oliver remonta et se reposa sur elle, savourant la sensation de ses seins mou sur la peau de sa poitrine, il se jeta sur sa bouche comme un homme assoiffé venant tout juste de trouver une source d'eau délectable, ils frottèrent leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, gémissements et grognements ressortant sous la friction ressentit. Felicity redressa ses jambes pour le rapprocher d'elle encore plus, leurs sexes se cognèrent en un bruit humide incroyablement érotique. Oliver fit serpenter sa main jusqu'à son centre chaud, il caressa son nerf pulsant la faisant crier son prénom et se cambrer, Oliver continua d'appuyer et de cajoler son clitoris, il se retira d'elle un petit peu pour admirer la jouissance se peindre sur son visage, elle était encore plus remarquable sur la pointe d'un orgasme.

Continuant de caresser son nerf pour approfondir son orgasme Oliver leva une de ses jambes sur son épaule et se baissa remplaçant son doigt par sa bouche, il s'empara de son clitoris gonflé et fit tournoyer sa langue autour, alternant entre lécher et sucer, Felicity hurla et son corps s'arqua, sa cuisse tremblait violemment sur son épaule. Elle essaya de s'éloigner de sa bouche en balbutiant à demi-mot que c'était trop mais Oliver ne s'interrompit pas poursuivant sa délicieuse mission rajoutant deux doigts en elle, l'amenant directement à son second orgasme.

Oliver se releva doucement en posant sa jambe sur le matelas, il sourit fièrement en la regardant, Felicity semblait complètement désossée, sa peau rose était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, sa poitrine montait et descendait précipitamment, quelques gémissements tranquilles s'échappaient de sa bouche entre-coupée de son souffle erratique, Oliver n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et sexy que Felicity Smoak détruite par des orgasmes multiples.

\- Je te veux en moi maintenant... Chuchota Felicity, la voix cassée d'avoir trop crié. Oliver...

Il regarda son érection qui était presque violette de colère, Oliver n'avait jamais été aussi dur et douloureux de toute sa vie, il lui suffisait sans doute d'un simple attouchement pour jouir.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps Felicity...

\- C'est pas grave je te veux Oliver, j'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur de moi.

Ou comment tuer un homme en quinze mots !

Felicity écarta ses jambes flageolantes et le tira par les épaules pour qu'il se repose sur elle, elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieure et la mordit sensuellement. Oliver plaça le bout de son sexe à son entrée, leurs regards braqués l'un sur l'autre, il observa intensément ses yeux s'écarquiller à mesure qu'il la pénétrait lentement.

Il gémit de manière rauque lorsque ses parois incroyablement serrées se contractèrent semblant l'avaler entièrement, Oliver avait la net impression que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et d'une certaine façon c'était le cas, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une femme qu'il aimait, dont il était vraiment amoureux.

\- Je t'aime, siffla Oliver alors qu'il amorçait un premier coup de rein puissant.

Leurs mouvements étaient en parfaite symbiose, leurs hanches se cognaient à l'unisson, leurs souffles étaient entremêlés et les sons obscènement érotiques de la chair qui se claque l'une contre l'autre les menaient rapidement au point de non retour. Le plaisir grimpait à travers lui rendant ses vas et vient rapide, Felicity l'encouragea en scandant son prénom, ses ongles griffaient son dos amplifiant sa jouissance, Oliver souleva une de ses jambes pour changer d'angle, il sourit en la sentant s'arquer contre lui, sa bouche forma ce « O » terriblement séduisant avant de jouir en criant son prénom encore et encore. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre, l'orgasme brûlant ses reins et blanchissant sa vision.

Il s'écroula sur Felicity, son visage plongeant contre son cou, leurs poitrines haletantes se heurtant difficilement. C'était la première fois de sa vie que c'était si intense et poignant, ça avait un parfum de parfait. Oliver posa un léger baiser sur sa gorge lorsqu'elle lui murmura qu'il l'aimait en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre après qu'Oliver se soit retiré d'elle à regret, se sentant heureux et satisfait. Amoureux.

...

Le lendemain, Felicity était sur le ventre, enroulée dans la couverture, Oliver avait son bras derrière sa tête et la regardait, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Felicity posa une main sur son torse et fit des petits cercles, définissant ses muscles.

\- La chose que tu détestes le plus ?

\- Les kangourous. Répondit-elle sans hésitation avec un frisson d'horreur.

\- Attends quoi ? La chose que tu détestes le plus ce sont les kangourous ? S'écria Oliver, incrédule.

\- Ouais ils sont horribles Oliver ! Ils ont une poche en peau où ils enferment les bébés et ils sautent avec leurs pattes géante... Oh mon dieu leurs yeux, ils sont comme un puits sans fond de méchanceté !

Felicity frissonna en se mettant contre lui et frotta sa joue contre son cœur, elle emmêla ses jambes encore plus entre les siennes.

\- D'accord... D'où vient cette phobie ?

\- Ça remonte à quand j'étais enfant, une sorte de cirque était de passage à Vegas, ma mère connaissait un des artiste et elle m'a emmené, j'étais dans les coulisses quand j'ai entendu un fracas énorme et des cris, soudain il était là gigantesque en face de moi avec son air méchant et ses deux bras qui voulaient m'attraper, j'ai eu tellement peur que je me suis évanouie.

\- Merde, ça a dû être traumatisant, ça me rappelle quand je suis tombé dans ce puits lorsque j'avais onze ans.

\- Alors c'est ça la chose que tu déteste le plus, les puits ?

\- Euh non ce sont les araignées...

\- Tu as peur des araignées ?

\- Hey je ne me suis pas moqué de toi moi. Se vexa-t-il en boudant.

\- Les kangourous sont vraiment effrayant mais les araignées ce sont des petites bêtes velues avec plein de pattes !

Elle se releva pour faire parcourir ses doigts sur son torse comme si c'était des pattes, Felicity ria en l'entendant glapir et monta à cheval sur lui avec un grand sourire faussement désolé les faisant rebondir sur le lit.

\- Tu es une horrible petite-amie !

\- Et bien je suis aussi ta meilleure amie et en tant que telle je suis obligée de me moquer de toi. Expliqua-t-elle en caressant ses muscles. Et puis en tant que petite-amie je te réconforte... Mon pauvre chéri ne t'inquiète pas je serais là pour vaillamment te défendre contre l'ennemi.

Oliver décida de se venger et la plaqua sur le matelas sans cérémonie, elle éclata de rire en se débattant faiblement lorsqu'il prit en otage ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Vu que tu t'es méchamment moquée de moi je vais devoir te punir Felicity.

\- Oh vraiment et que vas-tu faire ?

\- Ma punition est... une dizaine de baisers.

\- Je tremble !

La joie dans son regard fit bondir son cœur d'amour, Oliver se pencha mettant sa punition à exécution, il avala son rire le faisant devenir un gémissement alors qu'il se frottait doucement contre elle, la tension changea et devint électrique. Une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient fait que ça de leur journée, faire l'amour sans s'arrêter. Se contre fichant du reste, juste eux, dans leur bulle.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

 **Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimés, j'ai beaucoup travaillée sur celui-là parce que je voulais que ça soit aussi parfait que possible et j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez donc n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite ou grande review ça me rendra infiniment heureuse.**

 **A la base ce chapitre devait être le dernier avec un petit épilogue mais mon inspiration à éclater et continuer pour encore cinq autres chapitres plus un épilogue, je pense que le prochain chapitre va surprendre en tout cas j'espère mais en bien lol.**

 **A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, il n'y a rien de mieux que recevoir des notifications signifiant de nouvelles reviews ! Personne n'a deviner ce qui allait arriver dans ce chapitre, pour ma défense ils allaient _vraiment_ acheter une voiture mais mon inspiration à démarrer au quart de tour... Il y a un jeu de mots là ! J'adore les jeux de mots lol.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

 **Un mois et demi plus tard – Lundi 17 octobre 2016**

Oliver et Felicity entrèrent dans le concessionnaire à voiture, main dans la main, il la conduisit vers un bureau dans le fond de l'énorme pièce remplie de voitures neuves qui sentaient le cuir. Il toqua doucement attendant la permission d'entrer.

\- Monsieur Queen quel plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Pareillement Ted, je vous présente Felicity Smoak c'est pour elle que nous sommes là aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Smoak c'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Ted leurs proposa de s'asseoir et joignit ses mains devant lui sur le bureau en bois, Oliver retient son ricanement en voyant ses sourcils broussailleux se tordre comiquement, les joues rouges de Felicity lui firent comprendre qu'elle se retenait aussi.

\- Très bien que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis à la recherche d'une nouvelle voiture, petite de préférence, j'avais une Mini Cooper auparavant-

\- Ah non hors de question que tu reprennes une voiture de clown Felicity, je ne rentre pas dedans !

\- Ce n'est pas une voiture de clown ! S'insurgea Felicity en tapant son genou.

\- Si ça l'est, pourquoi tu ne prends pas la même voiture que la mienne ?

\- Parce que je la trouve vraiment laide !

\- Quoi ? Mais tu m'as dis que tu la trouvais belle, tu as mentis ! Accusa-t-il, la pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur.

\- C'était un compromis, rétorqua sa petite-amie.

\- Non c'était un mensonge.

\- C'était une déviation de la vérité pour te faire plaisir donc un compromis.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'as menti éhontément au sujet de ma voiture, et pour ta gouverne elle est magnifique.

Felicity renifla bruyamment avec une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de sa précieuse voiture.

\- Si je puis me permettre, intervint le vendeur avec prudence. Je vous suggérais une voiture unifamiliale, pas trop grande pour un couple mais assez spacieuse pour les enfants à venir, j'ai de très beaux modèles en exposition, je vous conseil vivement un intérieur en cuir...

Le raclement brutal de la chaise en bois coupa le vendeur qui resta interloqué, Oliver se tourna vers sa petite-amie, inquiet et le devint encore plus en la voyant blême et la poitrine haletante de panique.

\- Felicity !

\- J'ai besoin d'air, s'étouffa-t-elle en quittant le bureau rapidement.

\- Ted je suis désolé, elle ne doit pas se sentir bien, excusez-nous.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Queen, allez voir si elle va bien, on reprendra rendez-vous.

\- Merci pour votre professionnalisme Ted, au revoir !

Oliver courut vers la sortie du magasin de voiture, il cria son prénom en ne la voyant pas, parcourant le parking il fini par la trouver prostrée contre un muret toute tremblante.

\- Hey Felicity qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il posa ses mains sur ses bras essayant de l'apaiser mais elle était bien trop paniquée pour se calmer.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'accident ? Tu as eu un déclenchement ?

\- Non ça n'a rien avoir avec l'accident, repense à ce qu'a dit le vendeur Oliver !

\- D'acheter une voiture unifamiliale, et alors ?

\- Pour les enfants dans l'avenir mais... Oliver je ne prends pas la pilule.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en signe de confusion, très bien elle ne prenait pas la pilule mais qu'est-ce que ça avait avoir avec... _Merde !_

\- On n'a pas mis une seule fois de préservatif, dit-il à voix haute, étourdi.

\- Ça fait un mois et demi qu'on couche ensemble sans protection, tout les jours sans exceptions, plusieurs fois par jour... Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu, j'y crois pas, c'est pas possible !

\- Non non attends quand as-tu arrêté la pilule ? Parce que je sais que normalement il faut au moins un an avant que la femme ne puisse tomber enceinte...

\- Je n'en prends pas Oliver, ça me rends très malade, je n'en ai jamais pris.

\- Mais... comment vous faisiez avec Tom ?

\- Tom est stérile, on n'a jamais eu besoin de protection, c'est pour ça que ça m'est complètement sortie de la tête, ça fait des années que je n'ai plus pensé aux protections. Paniqua Felicity, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Tom était stérile ? Ça veut dire que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'aimais assez pour pouvoir passer outre ou sinon on avait discuter d'aller le moment venu dans une banque de sperme, je ne sais pas.

Le silence régna alors que le couple était perdu dans leurs pensées, Oliver déglutit plusieurs fois, son esprit était plutôt vide, une seule pensée le hantait, l'image d'un enfant qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Felicity, fille ou garçon il ne voyait pas c'était trop flou.

Oliver n'avait que très rarement pensé aux enfants, pour lui enfants rimaient avec très loin dans l'avenir, un _peut-être_ sans doute inévitable, il avait émit de sérieux doutes quand à ses capacités à être un bon père, le sien n'étant pas un lumineux exemple. Et là ça arrivait tellement plus tôt qu'initialement prévu, une toute petite partie de lui voulait s'enfuir le plus loin possible mais elle fut rapidement combattu par l'autre qui était paniquée néanmoins prête à l'éventualité.

Si le destin disait maintenant, qui était-il pour le contrer ? Sa rencontre avec Felicity avait été le destin Oliver le savait avec certitude.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Murmura Felicity en respirant plus rapidement.

\- Calme-toi Felicity, tout va bien se passer d'accord ? Ne panique pas, tout va bien se passer.

\- Mais... Et si je suis...

\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûr mais si ça devait être le cas on avisera, tu dois juste savoir que peu importe quoi tout va bien se passer Felicity, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Le chemin jusqu'à la pharmacie fut long et silencieux, l'idée d'un bébé le faisait toujours autant paniquer mais ça prenait de plus en plus place dans sa tête, une étrange anticipation remplissait son ventre, Oliver ne savait pas sûr si c'était bon ou mauvais.

Il descendit seul une fois arrivé à la pharmacie, Oliver prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans le magasin, il grimaça face à l'odeur d'anti-septique qui régnait dans l'endroit, un peu gauche il regarda les panneaux d'indication jusqu'aux rayons bébés, femmes enceintes et enfin il trouva les tests de grossesses.

Il y en avait des dizaines comment diable était-il sensé en choisir un ?

Angoissé, Oliver rangea ses mains dans ses poches, un air de profonde détresse l'entourant, il aurait tellement voulu que Felicity soit là... Quoi que à réfléchir elle aurait été aussi paumée que lui en face de ces objets ultra compliqués.

\- Je peux vous aider monsieur ?

Oliver sursauta en reculant comme un enfant prit la main dans le pot de cookies aux chocolats.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Enfin oui oui j'ai besoin d'aide je...

\- Je vais vous aider, je m'appelle Linda, dites-moi ce qu'il vous faut.

\- Euh... Ma petite-amie pense qu'elle peut être enceinte alors...

\- Il vous faut un test de grossesse c'est ça ?

\- Oui... Ouais c'est ça.

\- D'accord. Conclut Linda en se penchant contre les étagèrent. Ici vous avez tout les tests, ceux-ci n'en sont pas, ce sont des indicateurs d'ovulation à ne pas confondre, vous pouvez les choisir selon votre porte-monnaie, ils marchent tous mais celui-là dira à combien de semaines est votre petite-amie si elle est enceinte.

\- Je vois.

\- Avez-vous encore besoin d'aide monsieur ?

\- Non merci de votre gentillesse Madame Linda.

\- Sans soucis jeune homme, et ne paniquez pas, un bébé est une bénédiction.

Elle devrait aller le dire à Felicity qui était en plein affolement dans la voiture, Oliver prit les six plus chères, son père lui avait toujours dit que ce qui était plus chères marchait mieux. A la caisse Linda sourit sciemment en scannant les six tests, il haussa tout de même un sourcil en payant, c'était pas donné les battons en plastique.

\- Au revoir et bonne chance !

\- Merci Linda.

Felicity ne fit même pas attention à lui une fois revenu dans la voiture, son visage était appuyé contre la vitre, le regard dans le vague, elle le prenait vraiment mal, malgré lui il se sentit blessé, soupirant lourdement il fit marche-arrière pour reprendre la route en direction du loft.

\- Felicity on est arrivés à la maison. Annonça-t-il en descendant du véhicule.

Elle resta silencieuse, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve, dans l'ascenseur ils saluèrent à peine Nick du trentième qui reparti offensé, Oliver n'avait pas l'énergie de réellement s'en soucier.

Oliver alla directement dans la salle de bain déposant le sachet brun sur l'évier, il sortit les six tests et les posa en file droite. De retour dans le salon Felicity était toujours plantée en plein milieu de la pièce. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé, il lui enleva sa veste la jetant sur le sol, ses mains prirent son visage en coupe, ses pouces caressèrent ses pommettes tendrement.

\- Ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi que nous sommes ensemble. Marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard. C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête... je ne le suis pas.

\- C'est vrai c'est tôt, mais Felicity, je t'aime et je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie, si je devrais avoir une seule déception ce serait de ne pas avoir eu autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu à profiter de toi pour moi tout seul, si notre bébé est là c'est que nous étions destinés de cette façon, notre relation est nouvelle mais forte. Je sais que tu as peur et moi aussi mais si c'est positif je serais heureux même si on est pas prêt.

Felicity le regarda avec ses grand yeux bleu remplis de larmes et son cœur flancha, il détestait lorsqu'elle pleurait, ça le faisait se sentir incroyablement impuissant.

\- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas si... C'est positif ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr non Felicity où tu as eu cette idée folle ? Jamais tu m'entends, toi et moi c'est pour la vie... Rien ne me séparera de toi !

L'incrédulité l'envahi, comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? L'histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté au sujet de ses parents, surtout son père qui l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'elle avait sept ans lui revint et il s'en voulu, il aurait dû y penser, c'était normal qu'elle panique, quel idiot. Oliver la serra dans ses bras en frottant son dos, il posa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurante, il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait prêt à être père mais jamais il la quitterait, _jamais_.

\- Ok... Allons nous assurer que nous attendons un bébé.

Les six tests utilisés, Felicity les reposa sur l'évier et vint se mettre contre lui, Oliver passa ses bras autour de sa taille en fermant les yeux, ils devaient attendre trois minutes pour le résultat, la minuterie bipait à mesure que les secondes passaient, c'était les plus longues minutes de toute leurs vies.

Le bip les firent tressaillir mais ils ne bougèrent pas, congelés l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Oliver se sépara de sa petite-amie, souffla un bon coup et regarda le résultat qui était sans appel.

Oliver allait être papa dans huit mois pile.

* * *

Enceinte. Quatre semaines.

Voilà ce que disait chaque test sans exception, sa vision devint floue alors que les larmes remplissaient ses yeux et le choc raidit ses membres, elle allait être maman. Elle. Un être humain grandissait en son sein, son petit être humain, son bébé, leur bébé, Oliver et elle allaient avoir un bébé. Ça ressemblait plus à une sorte de rêve étrange qu'à la réalité. La panique gonfla dans sa poitrine se mélangeant à une sorte de joie qui sortait de nulle part et qui ne semblait même pas lui appartenir, Felicity ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de joie cependant peu importe qu'elle lui semble étrangère.

Avec Tom, l'idée d'avoir des enfants avait été abolie et elle avait mit du temps à faire son deuil. Ils n'étaient pas le premier couple dans cette situation particulière.

Elle n'avait plus pensé aux enfants depuis une éternité, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait prévue d'avoir bientôt après tout. Felicity était bien trop jeune pour y penser, à vingt-six ans fonder une famille n'était pas sa priorité, son travaille et Oliver l'étaient. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à devenir mère, Felicity n'avait prit un bébé dans ses bras qu'une seule fois de sa vie et ça avait duré dix secondes, elle n'était jamais en contact avec des enfants, elle ne savait rien à leur sujet.

C'était beaucoup trop tôt.

Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de son geste elle posa ses mains sur son ventre encore plat, un bébé grandissait en elle, ça semblait tellement surréaliste, elle était enceinte, il allait lui falloir quelques temps avant qu'elle ne s'y habitue. Felicity regarda son petit-ami, il avait l'air stupéfait et émerveillé en regardant un des bâtons en plastique, il se tourna vers elle et attrapa son visage.

\- Felicity... On va avoir un bébé...

\- Oh mon dieu !

Oliver la coupa d'un profond baiser qui lui retourna le cerveau, une de ses main se posa sur son ventre sur la sienne, elle ferma ses yeux le plus fort possible en gémissant dans le baiser.

\- Ce soir on mange de la pizza, ta préféré et tout le soda que tu veux.

Elle rigola en se détachant de lui, la tension venait d'être désamorcé avec succès, sa panique était toujours là mais diminuait, Oliver et elle étaient forts et unies, ils y arriveraient. Du moins elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée et de la soirée à traîner sur le fauteuil en mangeant de la nourriture grasse, pizza, chips et soda sans limite, ils ne reparlèrent plus du bébé, préférant reporter les questions lourdes au lendemain.

* * *

 _Jeudi 20 octobre 2016_

\- Bonjour, oui j'aimerais prendre rendez-vous avec un gynécologue s'il vous plaît, non je n'en ai pas, et bien j'ai fais six tests de grossesse qui se sont révélés tous positif donc… Oui merci au revoir.

Felicity soupira en reposant son téléphone sur la table, durant ces derniers jours elle avait un peu laissé de côté sa grossesse, aucun symptômes n'étaient apparus, elle se sentait particulièrement bien, en pleine forme même, ça lui était même arrivée d'oublier qu'elle était enceinte, c'est en voyant une femme pousser sa poussette qu'elle s'en était réellement souvenu et avec culpabilité elle avait téléphoné à Starling Général pour un rendez-vous prénatale.

Elle allait prendre une gorgée de son café quand elle se souvint en gémissant que les femmes enceintes ne devaient pas boire de café, Felicity retint difficilement ses larmes, plus de précieux breuvage pour elle. Avisant Jenny elle lui fit signe de lui faire un chocolat chaud en jetant sa tasse.

Adieu café.

Elle se leva pour aller faire un petit pipi et tapota son ventre, en revenant la serveuse l'appela, sa boisson était prête, la mort dans l'âme elle paya, ça sentait bon mais sans plus, clairement pas son truc, des cheveux blonds attirèrent son attention et elle se dirigea vers la source.

\- Sara ?

\- Oh hey Felicity ça faisait longtemps, dit lentement Sara Lance l'air un peu prise sur le faite. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien très bien, je suis… En pleine forme !

Felicity fronça les sourcils en voyant l'autre blonde gigoter en regardant la porte de la boutique, elle avait vraiment cru avoir trouver une amie en Sara mais la femme avait cessé de la contacter il y a quelques temps, ne répondant pas à ses messages ni ses appels, déçue mais pas surprise Felicity avait haussé ses épaules ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme la refoulait, ne voulant plus être son amie. Sara lui avait cependant envoyé un message lors de son accident, lui souhaitant bon rétablissement.

\- C'est bien, je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux après cet accident, j'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi, ça avait l'air sérieux.

\- Plus pour la voiture que pour moi, je suis sortie presque intacte mais ma pauvre voiture a fini à la casse, j'ai dû en racheter une autre, mon petit-ami à insisté pour prendre une blinder comme celle des agents du FBI.

\- Ouais… Bon eh bien je dois y aller.

\- Attends une minute Sara est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu…

\- Non dieu non tu n'as rien fais c'est ma sœur Felicity, elle ne veut absolument pas que je sois amie avec toi, au début j'ai refusé mais c'est ma sœur et elle a le cœur brisé, mon père à insisté, je suis désolée.

\- Mais pourquoi ta sœur ne voudrait pas qu'on soit amie ?

\- Parce que tu sort avec son ex dont elle est toujours amoureuse et que ça semble durer entre vous.

\- Ta sœur est l'ex petite-amie dingue d'Oliver ? Oh désolée je ne voulais pas dire qu'elle...

\- Non elle est dingue mais c'est ma sœur et je dois la supporter.

\- Bien sûr c'est normal, c'est dommage mais je comprends Sara, bonne chance !

\- Je vais en avoir besoin, elle vient de nous voir, au revoir Felicity.

Felicity grimaça en buvant son chocolat, de toutes les femmes de la ville elle s'était liée d'amitié avec la sœur de l'ex d'Oliver, quand elle allait lui raconter ça ce soir il allait se moquer d'elle. Une délicieuse odeur de caramel l'envoûta et elle fini de nouveau à la caisse, cette grossesse allait la rendre énorme.

...

\- J'ai fais une bêtise, annonça Oliver dés qu'il passa le pas de la porte.

\- Ok et quelle est cette bêtise ?

\- Je ne pouvais plus me retenir j'ai tout dis à Marc.

La culpabilité sur son visage était adorable, elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre lui lorsqu'il faisait cette tête.

\- Tout ?

\- Sur le bébé.

\- Oh ce n'est pas trop grave, pas besoin de t'en faire comme ça. Lui répondit Felicity en haussant ses épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Que mon congé paternité sera court, puis il m'a dit que je suis fou de faire un gamin avec toi mais qu'il acceptera de faire le gâteau pour la fête prénatale.

\- Je le déteste !

Oliver posa un baiser sur son front et sa bouche en caressant son ventre, sa nouvelle façon de la saluer désormais, il lui susurra qu'il l'aimait contre ses lèvres, Felicity lui sourit complètement sous le charme, sur le net des femmes racontaient qu'au début de leurs grossesses elles avaient haï leurs compagnons, certaines avaient avouées avoir été prête à rompre ou divorcer, pour elle c'était tout le contraire elle l'aimait encore plus chaque jour, désirant sa présence à chaque moments et ne se sentant bien que dans ses bras.

Même enceinte elle n'était pas comme tout le monde. Felicity Smoak était unique.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait l'annoncer à nos proches Felicity, ça fait plus d'une semaine maintenant et j'ai vraiment envie de le dire.

Son sourire diminua mais pas assez pour qu'Oliver le remarque, un sentiment d'angoisse entrava son ventre et l'envie d'y poser sa main se fit ressentir.

\- Oh d'accord, à qui veux-tu le dire en premier ?

Son petit-ami sembla prit au dépourvu durant une minute.

\- Ray, on peut le dire à Ray en premier.

\- Tu veux qu'on dise à Ray, que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement, que nous allons avoir un bébé en premier ? Et pas ta famille ? Ou John ?

\- C'est plus facile en premier on connaît déjà sa réaction, ma famille… Peut attendre encore un petit peu le temps qu'on organise un dîner à la maison.

Ouais son dîner Oliver pouvait l'oublier mais elle lui dirait une autre fois, comme le voulait son petit-ami ils l'annoncèrent à Ray qui sans surprise sauta de joie à l'idée de devenir oncle.

\- Ouais ouais on verra, avait grommelé Oliver de mauvaise foi. Si mon enfant t'appelle Monsieur Ray c'est déjà bien.

\- La ferme !

\- Ow !

...

Les jours passèrent doucement jusqu'à son rendez-vous chez le gynécologue, Oliver était incroyablement nerveux, ne cessant bouger et frotter ses doigts, heureusement la salle d'attente était vide, ayant demandé une heure tardive pour ne pas croiser qui que ce soit qui pourrait tout raconter à la presse, elle avait donné un alias à la réceptionniste, transférant son dossier une heure avant avec un tour de piratage minuscule.

\- Felicity Smoak ?

\- C'est moi, dit Felicity en levant précipitamment.

Elle épousseta sa jupe rose de poussières imaginaire et attrapa fermement la main d'Oliver pour se donner du courage.

\- Le Docteur Brant va vous recevoir, s'il vous plaît suivez-moi.

Le couple suivit l'infirmière et entra dans un petit bureau où tout était en désordre, le personnel d'hôpital leurs dit de s'installer confortablement, le docteur allait arriver dans un instant. Felicity déglutit, ses mains étaient moite de sueur et son genou tremblotait sans qu'elle ne puisse le stopper.

\- Bonjour bonjour, excusez mon léger retard j'ai été me chercher un petit café, pour faire face à une longue journée de travail. S'écria le docteur en regardant le dossier sur le bureau. Mademoiselle Smoak, racontez-moi...

\- J'ai fais six tests qui se sont révélés positif… Ils me disaient tous que j'étais enceinte de quatre semaines.

\- Je vois, quand était vos dernières règles ?

\- Un peu plus de six semaines, sept peut-être.

\- D'accord je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions, votre dossier est très sommaire, j'ai peu d'informations, je suppose que monsieur est l'heureux papa ?

\- C'est bien moi, Oliver Queen. Se présenta-t-il en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Bien bien, hum y-a-t-il des antécédents de maladies dans vos familles ?

\- Non. Répondit le couple en même temps.

\- Très bien il va falloir que vous répondiez à ce petit questionnaire le temps que je prépare la machine à ultrason.

Le gynécologue lui donna un tas de feuilles avec un stylo et s'en alla en sifflotant dans la pièce d'à côté, les questions étaient relativement simple sauf pour certaines auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponse, la partie sur son père restait un mystère qu'elle n'avait pas envie de résoudre, pas après tout ça.

Celle sur la famille d'Oliver fut rapide et le questionnaire fut fini, sa main se mit à trembler dés qu'elle lâcha le stylo, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait si peur soudainement, toute la journée elle n'avait rien eu et maintenant elle semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak vous pouvez aller vous changer, mettez ça s'il vous plaît.

\- Je dois tout enlever ?

\- Vous pouvez garder le haut mais le bas doit être enlevé.

Raide, Felicity s'exécuta, elle savait comment se déroulait la procédure mais n'avait jamais en fait l'expérience, retournant dans la salle elle s'installa sur la table et posa ses pieds dans les étriers, elle se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise dans cette position, Oliver prit sa main et la serra, frottant son pouce sur ses phalanges comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Felicity était plus que reconnaissante par la compréhension sans borgne de son petit-ami, il ne la poussait pas, ne cherchait pas à briser ses limites.

Le gynécologue arrangea la robe de papier sur ses jambes et lui dit comment il allait procédé pour l'échographie et la vérification du col de l'utérus, Felicity retint son souffle pendant qu'il l'auscultait, c'était sans doute l'une des plus horrible sensations qu'elle ait déjà ressentit, elle grinça des dents lorsqu'il inséra la sonde trouvant cela encore plus désagréable. L'écran se mit à bouger brusquement et se brouilla, ça devient plus clair et un point noir se démarqua à travers le gris, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, était-ce le bébé ?

\- Vous en êtes à six semaines. Marmonna le gynécologue complètement concentré sur l'écran. Votre bébé est en parfaite santé, il se développe normalement comme vous le voyez ici, on va maintenant écouter son rythme cardiaque.

\- Son cœur bat ? Demanda stupidement Oliver, se penchant par dessus son corps.

\- Bien sûr qu'il bat Monsieur Queen, c'est un être vivant, avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- Non.

Le son distinct d'un battement de cœur se fit entendre mais le docteur leur dit de suite que c'était le sien puis le son changea plus doux mais beaucoup plus rapide, comme un battement d'ailes d'oiseaux, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, c'était réel, dieu c'était réel, c'était le battement de cœur de son bébé, _son bébé_ , elle allait vraiment avoir un bébé, Felicity fit à peine attention à la réaction d'Oliver qui avait un air émerveillé et craintif sur son beau visage.

Le reste du rendez-vous se passa dans le flou pour Felicity, trop sonnée et choquée, Oliver prit les devants en prenant les photos de l'échographie et acceptant le deuxième rendez-vous dans quatre semaines ainsi que les prescriptions pour les médicaments à prendre durant toute la durée de sa grossesse.

En rentrant elle ne perdit pas de temps pour monter dans sa chambre, se débarrassant de tout ses vêtements, elle se sentait étouffer et à bout de souffle, elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait, pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Pourquoi son sentiment de bonheur semblait ne pas lui appartenir ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas réaliser qu'elle portait bien un enfant ? Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Dés le moment où elle s'était rendue compte de sa possible grossesse la peur et le doute l'avait paralysés.

Malgré qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais avouer, Felicity avait été secrètement soulager que Tom soit stérile, pour elle ça avait été le signe qu'elle n'était pas destiné à être mère, la fin du processus de deuil qu'elle avait entamé il y a quelques années, elle n'était pas faite pour ça.

Pas avec la manière dont elle avait été élevée, pas avec qui étaient ses parents, tout deux indignes d'être responsable d'un enfant, Felicity avait prit chaque mauvais côtés d'eux, forcement si elle devenait mère elle finirait par faire souffrir son enfant comme elle avait souffert durant son enfance, elle refusait d'endosser cette responsabilité, elle ne ferait de mal à personne, surtout pas à son bébé.

Mais là elle était enceinte, son bébé était là, réel et vivant, au début ses seules pensées avaient été comment avait-elle put être aussi stupide ? Quand Oliver allait l'abandonner ? C'était trop tôt, trop rapide, trop effrayant, les assurances d'Oliver l'avait apaisée durant l'espace d'un instant, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, il était trop bon, un homme bien, c'était elle le problème.

Ça avait déjà commencé, elle était une mère horrible à six semaines de grossesse, elle ne méritait pas d'avoir ce bébé, elle n'était pas assez bien, elle le prouvait chaque jour depuis qu'elle avait apprit être enceinte. Felicity arracha son chemisier en sanglotant, ses lunettes tombèrent sur le parquet et une vitre se brisa faisant redoubler d'intensité ses pleurs.

Des bras fort entourent sa taille soudainement et le visage d'Oliver sa cacha dans sa gorge en lui murmurant des mots apaisant, elle se laissa tomber contre lui, laissant sortir sa détresse et cherchant son réconfort même si elle ne le méritait pas, elle ne méritait pas son amour et sa loyauté aveugle, elle était un monstre.

\- Mon amour, chantonnait doucement Oliver en les balançant. Tout va bien, je suis là, je t'aime, tout va bien.

Trop prise par ses émotions elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il les porta sur le sol, la mettant sur ses genoux, ce fut le froid contre sa jambe qui la réveilla de son tourbillon d'auto-pitié, ses sanglots faisaient toujours trembler sa poitrine mais s'étaient amoindris sous le touché rassurant de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Oliver. Renifla-t-elle, ses yeux se fermant.

\- Parle-moi Felicity, la pria-t-il, posant sa main caleuse sur sa joue. Parle-moi en tant que ton meilleur ami, pas ton petit-ami si tu préfères.

\- C'est pareil… non ?

\- Oui et non, je suis deux en un, alors vas-y, parle-moi, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi.

\- J'ai peur que tu me détestes…

\- Impossible ! Je t'aime plus que tout, tu pourrais être tueuses à gage ou pire huissier de justice... Je t'aimerais quand même...

Elle gloussa malgré elle, il ne lui avait pas encore expliqué ce qu'il avait contre les huissiers de justice.

\- Je t'aimerais toujours Felicity, peu importe quoi, quoi que tu penses je suis sûr que c'est faux et totalement infondé.

\- Je ne peux pas être la mère de ce bébé Oliver...

\- Quoi ? Je… Tu… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je vais lui faire du mal, je lui fais déjà du mal… Je l'ai oublié et je me sentais à peine coupable, j'avais du mal à croire qu'il était réellement là, c'est seulement dans le bureau du médecin que ça m'a vraiment frappé...

\- Oh Felicity...

\- Regarde-toi, tu as été un papa formidable dés la première seconde… Moi je suis monstrueuse...

Felicity s'interrompit la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de continuer à parler, c'était tout simplement horrible cet impression que quelque chose se brisait en elle. Chaque mot prononcé était insoutenable.

\- Hey écoute-moi Felicity tu n'es **pas** monstrueuse, non écoute ! Ordonna-t-il, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu es perdue et tu as peur, tu n'es pas une maman horrible comme tu sembles le croire, tu es juste perdue et c'est normal, j'ai peur aussi tu sais mais encore une fois c'est normal. Tu as du mal à réaliser c'est compréhensible c'est si soudain je te comprends, tu as tes craintes et tes insécurités comme tant d'autres futures parents, tu ne feras jamais du mal à notre bébé parce que je te connais. Tu es l'une des femmes les plus fortes et compatissantes que je connaisse, tu as la bonté en toi, tu m'a aidé là tous avaient échoué auparavant, il n'y pas d'Oliver Queen sans Felicity Smoak. Je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute que tu seras… Non, que tu es la meilleure maman qu'un enfant puisse demander, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir ce bébé avec toi.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, ce que disait Oliver était incroyable et faisait battre son cœur plus vite néanmoins une partie d'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à le croire.

\- Dis-lui !

\- Quoi ?

\- Parle au bébé, dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur.

\- Oliver, ses oreilles internes viennent tout juste de se former, il n'entend strictement rien.

\- Oh et comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai achetée des livres sur... J'ai acheté des livres ! Réalisa-t-elle, comprenant son sourire soudain.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle ne l'avait pas oublié, il était toujours dans le fond de son esprit peu importe que le mode protection en elle était activé, peut-être... Juste peut-être qu'Oliver avait raison.

\- Ce n'est pas important qu'il ne t'entende pas, parle-lui quand même !

\- Je… Commença Felicity se sentant ridicule, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre nu pour s'aider. Je veux te dire que… Je suis désolée de t'avoir négligé bébé, je te promets d'essayer d'être la meilleure maman possible pour toi, je ne cesserai jamais d'essayer... Je t'aime. Finit-elle sa voix prenant un ton beaucoup plus doux.

\- Et moi je vous aime tout les deux, sourit Oliver, embrassant ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné. Tout va bien se passer Felicity, c'est un moment difficile, il y en aura encore mais on est assez fort pour les surmonter, on ira bien, tout les trois.

* * *

 **Surprise... ?**

 **Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ? J'avoue moi aussi en l'écrivant lol mais ça à donner ça, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en review j'ai très hâte de savoir ce que vous en dites.** **Certains pourront penser que c'est trop tôt et c'est le cas d'une certaine manière mais ça me semble collé à l'histoire, Oliver et Felicity le ressentent dans ce chapitre mais sont finalement heureux... alors vos pronostics ? Fille ou garçon ?**

 **On m'a aussi demander si il y aurait des confrontations, je vais être vague et dire oui et non mais plus non, enfin vous verrez ça dans la suite, peut-être mercredi si êtes enthousiaste pour l'avoir ;)**

 **Bon les amis à très bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Chose promise, chose due ! Chapitre huit est là !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles sont remarquable ! Je suis hyper contente que la storyline du bébé vous a plu, j'avoue que j'étais un peu nerveuse mais ça été beaucoup mieux.** **Dans ce chapitre Moira est de retour avec sa désapprobation désormais bien connue ainsi que Robert qui risque de surprendre.**

 _ **Début de chapitre classé M !**_

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteur dévouée,**

* * *

 **Le lendemain – Vendredi 28 Octobre 2016**

Ce fut la lumière du soleil sur son visage qui réveilla Oliver de son profond sommeil, avec tendresse il rapprocha sa petite-amie de lui, serrant ses bras autour de sa taille et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux qui brillaient sous la lumière du soleil hivernal. Felicity soupira et frotta inconsciemment sa joue contre son épaule, des fois elle lui rappelait un chat, câlin et ronronnant, doux et féroce, beau et majestueux. Oliver caressa son ventre nu de sa paume traçant le contour de son nombril lentement malgré qu'il ne lui dirait jamais il sentait la moindre petite différence, une petite dureté qui n'était pas là avant, un léger arrondi à peine perceptible, il cala ses hanches contre celle de Felicity, son érection matinale cachée entre leurs corps.

Oliver sentit plus qu'il ne vit Felicity commencer à s'éveiller doucement, son corps qui le faisait vibrer s'étira et ses fesses parfaites s'appuyèrent directement contre son sexe ne manquant pas de le faire gémir calmement, il aperçut un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres qu'il eut terriblement envie d'embrasser.

Ils avaient passé toute la soirée d'hier à discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ils avaient partagé leurs peurs, leurs insécurités, Oliver lui avait raconté certaines choses au sujet de son père qui lui faisaient honte, de sa peur de devenir comme lui avec leur enfant, un homme qui laissait sa famille seule pour aller à la rencontre de ses maîtresses et préférant son travail à ses enfants.

A son tour elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle ne parlait plus à sa mère, Donna lui avait mentit au sujet de son père, il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, c'était sa mère qui avait fait leurs valises et s'était enfuie ne disant pas la vérité à sa fille, que non son père ne l'avait pas quittée parce que quelque chose clochait avec elle, _elles étaient parties_.

Durant des années Felicity avait cru ça pour au finale se rendre compte que tout était faux même si pas tellement, son père ne l'avait pas chercher, selon elle il aurait facilement put la retrouver mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il l'avait abandonnée d'une autre manière. Le mensonge de sa mère avait gâché son enfance et son adolescence, détruit une grande partie de son estime de soi et casser son cœur déjà en miette.

Une de ses jambes se plia vers l'avant alors qu'elle arquait son corps pour pousser ses fesses contre lui, sa tête blonde se tourna et Oliver lui vola immédiatement un baiser oubliant tout si ce n'est elle.

Suçotant ensuite sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, Oliver continua son chemin en embrassant la joue de Felicity et son arcade sourcilière avant d'entrer en elle lentement, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous les sensations que ça lui procurait, sa main se posa une nouvelle fois sur son ventre.

Ses coups étaient lents et peu profond mais il frappait directement sur cette petite tache en elle qui lui faisait voir les étoiles, Oliver connaissait le corps de Felicity par cœur à présent, il l'avait exploré sous toutes ses coutures et de toutes les façons possible et imaginable, il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour la faire jouir en quelques minutes. Son autre main glissa jusqu'à sa cuisse et la souleva permettant une meilleur pénétration, ses gémissements devinrent plus fort et le lit recommença son grincement répétitif, Oliver sentit sa jouissance se préparer dans sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle venait en miaulant son prénom, il vint à son tour une seconde plus tard.

La respiration erratique Oliver posa sa tête dans le creux du cou fin et délicat de la femme sous lui, puisant dans sa dernière force il sortit de sa petite-amie les faisant gémir tout les deux. Reprenant sa place tout contre Felicity il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, lui murmurant comme chaque matin qu'il l'aimait contre sa peau.

\- Bonjour beauté…

\- Hey toi, bien dormi ?

\- Merveilleusement bien mais tout est merveilleux dans tes bras.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu serais un aussi beau parleur, hein ?

\- Tu fais ressortir le meilleur en moi Felicity.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? Rigola sa petite-amie, frottant son nez sur lui.

\- Je suis heureux, tout simplement.

\- Je suis heureuse aussi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais surtout après l'incroyable orgasme que je viens de te donner, tu ne peux que l'être, se venta-t-il, bombant son torse.

\- Je te retrouve bien là… Oh et Oliver ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Merci, pour hier, pour ce que tu as dis, tu n'imagines pas à quelle point je te suis reconnaissante.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Felicity, jamais, je suis là pour toi, je vais l'être aussi longtemps qu'il y a un souffle dans mon corps.

\- Bon sang ! Jura-t-elle riant doucement, ses yeux s'humidifiant. Tu veux me faire pleurer !

Oliver captura ses lèvres, son rire devint un gémissement dans sa bouche, le feu reprit vie dans ses veines et ses mains parcoururent son corps à la recherche de tout ses petits endroits qui la faisaient se tordre de plaisir.

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard – Lundi 31 Octobre 2016_

Oliver pratiqua un exercice de respiration pour calmer sa nervosité et ria en se rendant compte que ça ne marchait pas. Il posa sa main sur son cœur, reporta son attention sur les photos dans son autre main, en toute sincérité il ne voyait pas grand chose mais faisait semblant que oui, il avait cependant compris que le gros point noir était son bébé mais n'avait aucune idée d'où était le haut et le bas. Il espérait vraiment qu'en grandissant son bébé aurait une forme assez perceptible pour qu'il puisse le voir.

Prenant une dernière inspiration Oliver sortie de sa voiture, il était venu annoncer à ses parents la nouvelle, il allait être papa, ses mains se mirent à transpirer, il était autant excité qu'agité, il avait décidé de venir voir ses parents seul, Felicity était trop fragile émotionnellement, Oliver n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont allaient réagir sa mère et son père, s'ils devaient dire un mot de travers il ne savait pas comment le prendrait sa petite-amie.

Leurs soucis venaient tout juste de se résoudre, elle allait mieux, prenant du bonheur à la simple petite mention de leur bébé, Oliver ne voulait pas gâcher ça, il tâterait d'abord le terrain et si tout ce passait bien ensuite il organiserait la rencontre pour la présenter officiellement à sa famille.

C'est en montant les marches du manoir qu'Oliver se rendit compte que ça faisait près de deux mois qu'il ne mettait plus les pieds ici, et il n'avait pas les clefs pour ouvrir la porte.

Avec un sourire il toqua sur la grande porte, Raisa ouvrit et eu l'air surprise mais contente de le voir, elle le serra dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il semblait plus mince mais qu'il rayonnait, elle tapota sa joue tendrement et lui dit que ses deux parents prenaient le thé dans le petit salon. Les murs lui semblèrent tellement froid et désuet par apport à chez lui, où tout était ouvert et chaleureux, il toqua brièvement sur la porte en bois et entra.

Moira et Robert buvaient leurs thés dans le silence le plus total, regardant dans différentes directions, Oliver se sentit presque triste pour eux, Felicity et lui ne pouvaient pas rester dans une pièce ensemble sans se toucher ou se regarder.

\- Bonjour maman, papa.

\- Oliver ! L'accueillit dignement sa mère, elle lui fit signe de prendre une tasse de thé. Nous n'attendions plus de tes nouvelles.

\- Oui… désolé ces dernières semaines ont été folles, complètement, entre le travail et… Enfin j'étais occupé.

\- Oui visiblement, commenta son père, soulevant un sourcil.

\- Je…

Oliver laissa échapper un rire nerveux et s'assit sur un des fauteuil en velours, il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, regarda ses parents qui l'observaient curieusement.

\- Il y a quelques jours ma petite-amie et moi avons appris une nouvelle incroyable... Dans quelques mois on va avoir un bébé... Elle est enceinte...

Le silence lui répondit, le grand sourire sur son visage s'amincit, son père le regardait la tête pencher sur le côté, sa mère était figée comme une statue.

\- Quelle nouvelle fils ! Tu es plein de surprise aujourd'hui.

\- Qui est cette femme ?

\- Oh Moira je pense que c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, il s'agit de Felicity Smoak, la jeune femme que nous avons rencontré au gala.

\- Je vois… Elle s'est fait mettre enceinte ! Déclara Moira, mécontente.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle vienne avec moi vous le dire, tu es toujours obligée de détruire tout ce que je fais, ce que j'ai, ce que je vais avoir, je te dis que je vais avoir un bébé, mon bébé et tu accuses ma petite-amie de l'avoir fait exprès ! Nous ne nous sommes pas protégés, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et j'en suis heureux maman... Tu pourrais me féliciter, me dire que tu es contente pour moi ?

Sa mère détourna le regard et Oliver secoua la tête dépité, il se leva prêt à partir lorsque son père se leva rapidement, le prit dans ses bras et lui tapa fermement le dos.

\- Félicitation fils, je suis… très surpris mais heureux, je veux absolument que tu me présentes ta petite-amie, je sens que Palmer Technologie et Queen Consolidated vont construire un fort partenariat à l'avenir, ce sera ma belle-fille qui sera dans les affaires avec moi et mon petit-fils.

\- Elle va te manger vivant papa, le prévient-il, riant. Felicity gagne toujours.

\- Je suis impatient de discuter avec elle.

\- On t'invitera à dîner à la maison, je dois prendre certaines de mes affaires en haut, je n'ai plus de chaussettes, oh et tiens c'est une échographie, j'ai demandé au gynécologue d'en faire plusieurs.

\- Seigneur je ne vois rien. Maudit son père en sortant ses lunettes.

\- T'inquiète pas je vois rien non plus, je fais semblant pour Felicity.

Le père et le fils rirent en sortant de la pièce, Oliver oublia sa mère et sa réaction malencontreuse, il demanda à Robert où était Thea, son père lui dit qu'encore une fois sa sœur était chez son amie Natasha.

Oliver chargea la valise qui contenait ses vêtements et ses chaussures dans la voiture, la réaction de son père l'avait grandement surpris, il ne s'y était pas attendu mais ça lui faisait incroyablement plaisir, c'était la première fois que son père le regardait de cette manière, d'homme à homme, c'était bête mais ça le rendait stupidement fier. Tant pis pour sa mère, si elle ne voulait pas être heureuse pour lui, c'était sa perte.

\- Allô chérie ?

\- _Hey, comment se sont passées les choses avec tes parents ?_

\- Mon père est fou de joie à l'idée de devenir grand-père, il s'attend à un petit-fils maître dans l'art des affaires.

\- _Avec sa chance il aura une petite-fille qui adore la cuisine._

\- Ne parle pas de malheurs !

Le rire pétillant de la femme qu'il aimait se fit entendre, il lui avait terriblement manqué ce rire.

- _Tu es où maintenant ?_

\- Je vais arriver à la maison mon amour, je suis presque là.

* * *

 **Deux mois plus tard – Mardi 20 décembre 2016**

\- Oui Ray je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas bien mangé ce matin. Rassura Felicity en coinçant son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule.

\- _Si tu sens que tu rames Felicity je viens durant quelques semaines le temps des vacances, Anna s'occupera des affaires ici, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigue, j'ai eu la trouille lorsque David m'a dit que tu t'étais effondrée durant la réunion._

\- Je vais ralentir la cadence et déléguer plusieurs dossiers à David, Oliver est furieux que je n'ai pas dévoré son déjeuné, il boude et refuse de cuisinier, il ne sait pas que ça m'arrange, je mange de la pizza ce soir.

\- _Ah_ _très bien, fais bien attention à toi et à ma nièce, je ne veux pas que le bracelet intelligent que je suis entrain de lui créer ne serve à rien._

\- Raymond combien de fois devrais-je te dire que...

\- _Oh Anna m'appelle je dois y aller, à plus tard Felicity !_

\- C'est ça !

Felicity posa le téléphone sur la table basse et monta les escaliers grommelant sur les patrons idiots, Ray était persuadé qu'elle attendait une petite fille et ne cessait d'inventer des trucs qui ne servaient pas à grand-chose, la chambre d'ami en était déjà remplis.

Dans sa chambre elle enleva ses vêtements et mit son pyjama, un short minuscule qui tombait sous la nouvelle courbe de son ventre et un top sans manches en coton, elle fronça les sourcils en se regardant dans le miroir, on voyait la peau de son ventre arrondit car ses vêtements étaient devenus trop petit, à treize semaines son ventre arborait un arrondi qu'on ne pouvait pas confondre, ça la laissait toujours incrédule lorsqu'elle posait sa main dessus, c'était pour le moment le seul changement notable sur son corps.

Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, Felicity avait fait la connaissance de Robert Queen, autre que lors d'un gala, sa relation avec lui avait vite trouver un sens, il était rapidement devenu un ami, pas une figure de père, Felicity ne voulait pas d'un père, elle n'en avait pas besoin mais un ami oui et c'est ce qu'il devenait.

Il était aussi un bon conseillé concernant les affaires et étrangement ils voyaient beaucoup de choses de la même manière, le père d'Oliver comme elle avait commencé de nulle part, travaillant à se briser l'échine pour arriver là ou ils étaient aujourd'hui.

Sa vie extra-conjugale et privée n'étaient jamais mis sur le tapis mais Robert lui avait fait comprendre que tout ce qu'il faisait c'était avec l'accord de sa femme, Felicity n'avait pas voulue commenter, ça ne la regardait pas. Le seul qui pouvait oser demander des réponses était Oliver et il ne voulait pas plus savoir qu'elle. Robert était ravi de devenir grand-père et prenait régulièrement des nouvelles... Par contre Moira Queen restait éloignée, selon Robert elle se murait dans le silence.

Haussant ses épaules elle mit ses grosses chaussettes et redescendit, dans la cuisine elle chercha les chips qu'Oliver cachait pour ne pas qu'elle les mange.

\- Trouvé ! Cria-t-elle triomphalement. Tiens ça Oliver !

Elle ouvrit le paquet et respira l'odeur fabuleuse, sans pouvoir s'arrêter elle enfonça sa main dedans et attrapa le plus possible de chips, elle mâcha en gémissant, c'était si bon, la meilleur chose qu'elle ait jamais mangé de sa vie. La sonnette la fit sursauter et des chips tombèrent de sa bouche, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, pitié qu'elle ne pleure pas encore une fois aujourd'hui.

\- J'arrive ! Un instant !

Roulant des yeux elle ouvrit la porte, ce devait être Nick qui venait chercher du sel, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Les deux hommes en face d'elle lui était inconnus et la méfiance lui fit agripper la porte fermement.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Smoak ?

\- Oui, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis le Détective Pike et c'est le Détective Lance, nous aimerions discuter avec vous Mademoiselle Smoak de questions assez sérieuse.

\- D'accord, entrez je suppose.

Felicity s'écarta pour laisser les deux détectives entrer, ils planèrent dans le salon, l'air maladroit, un des deux regardait autour de lui avec insistance, surtout les photos un peu partout dans le loft.

\- Très bien de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

Elle leur fit signe de s'installer sur le fauteuil d'en face, celui ou personne ne s'asseyait jamais, Felicity s'enroula dans la couverture verte qui reposait comme à son habitude sur l'accoudoir, le feu dans la cheminer crépita.

\- Après une enquête plus poussée nous avons des raisons de croire que votre accident n'en était pas un...

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Une vidéo camera d'un magasin laisse suggérer que la personne au volant de l'autre voiture vous a bien vu traverser et à accéléré, ce n'est pas juste un délit de fuite, nous avons ouvert une enquête pour tentative de meurtre, les cameras de la ville nous ont montré que la voiture vous a suivi de votre sortie à Palmer Technologie à la zone d'accident, la voiture est signalée comme volée par son propriétaire, nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé.

\- Avez-vous reçu des menaces ? Peut-être l'impression d'être suivi ? Vous êtes-vous disputé avec quelqu'un qui vous aurait...

\- Non, dieu non je... Rien de tout ça je... Oh mon dieu…

Quelqu'un avait tenter de la tuer, son accident n'en était pas un, on l'avait suivit avec l'intention de lui faire du mal, cette vérité l'assomma et sa respiration se bloqua. Elle se leva du fauteuil arrachant la couverture, Felicity fit quelques pas et dû se tenir à l'une des poutres en bois, son autre main se courbant sur son ventre comme pour le protéger de ce que venait de lui dire les détectives.

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Je vais bien, un instant s'il vous plaît !

\- Bien sûr, prenez votre temps, c'est un choc nous comprenons.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte avant qu'on avait tenté de m'assassiner ! Siffla-t-elle, se retournant pour faire face aux deux hommes, une main protectrice sur son ventre. Mon soit-disant accident a eu lieu il y a près de quatre mois, durant tout ce temps on aurait facilement pu de me tuer et que faisait la police ? Que dalle ! Je devrais porter plainte !

\- Mademoiselle nous sommes sincèrement désolés...

\- Je me contre fiche de vos excuses Détective, je veux que vous fassiez votre boulot, que vous trouviez ce qui est réellement arriver, qui m'a laissée pour morte dans une voiture détruite et faire en sorte que je ne sois plus en danger... Que nous ne soyons pas en danger. Finit-elle en murmurant, la peur faisant trembler sa main qui caressait sa bosse.

Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait la tuer ? Les yeux des détectives se focalisèrent sur sa main, un souffle surpris quitta celui nommé Lance, cet homme était-il lié à Sara ? Lorsqu'elle lui demanda il répondit qu'il était son père, bien sûr Oliver débarqua à ce moment précis, en fanfare, les mains pleines de plats emporter.

\- Je suis à la maison chérie... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?!

\- Queen, dit froidement le détective Lance. Nous...

Mais Oliver ne fit pas attention à ce que disait le détective, il avait détecté sa détresse et sa peur, il s'approcha rapidement et la prit dans ses bras sans ménagement, frottant son dos, il déposa un baiser sur son front, sa présence la rassura et sa main quitta son ventre, la panique disparaissant lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Felicity ?

\- Ce n'était pas un accident Oliver, la collision était volontaire, quelqu'un à voulu me tuer...

Le visage d'Oliver pâlit, sa main contre dos trembla, la peur et la rage pouvaient aisément être lu dans son regard, il la serra plus fort contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évapore, Felicity lui murmura de faire attention à la bosse de bébé, il s'excusa en relâchant sa prise mais la retenant tout de même, il ne pouvait visiblement pas la lâcher.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? S'adressa-t-il aux détectives, sa voix froide. A-t-on tenté quoi que ce soit...

\- Non... Hésita Pike, se levant du fauteuil. Le propriétaire du magasin d'alimentation est venu à la station en apportant la vidéo il y a quelques jours, en la visionnant nous avons constaté qu'effectivement ce n'était pas juste un incident.

\- Un incident ? Répéta Oliver, incrédule. Ma petite-amie aurait pu y laisser sa vie et vous me dites qu'il a fallut qu'un civil vous avertisse que c'était en fait une tentative de meurtre !?

\- Monsieur Queen nous...

\- Sortez de chez moi ! Maintenant ! Qu'on m'envoie des personnes compétentes qui savent faire leurs travailles correctement, dehors !

Une fois qu'il fut assuré que les hommes avait bien quitté leur loft Oliver passa de nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille, essayant de toucher sa peau autant que possible, son nez s'enterra dans ses cheveux, il respira l'odeur de shampoing, il marmonnait des paroles inaudibles sous son oreille, son corps tremblait et sa respira était courte.

\- Oliver...

\- Je vais prendre un congé à durer indéterminé et nous allons réengager John de façon permanente. Disait-il de manière plus audible. Je ne te laisserais pas en dehors de ma vue Felicity, je vais vous protéger le bébé et toi, mon père engagera des privés pour trouver ce salopard !

\- Tu ne peux abandonner ton travail Oliver. Protesta-t-elle en le repoussant. On ne peut pas modifier toute notre vie en vivant dans la peur continue, peut-être que c'était... Un fou qui m'a vu et qui a décidé que ce soir là je devais mourir, ça fait des mois...

\- Je ne peux pas croire que ça fait des mois que tu es en danger et que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée ! S'épouvanta-t-il, ses mains se resserrant douloureusement contre ses hanches.

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

Il baissa le regard vers elle, dans ses yeux une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dansait sombrement, il était différent, presque dur, Felicity passa sa main sur sa joue piquante pour le détendre mais au contraire sa détermination enfla.

\- Oui j'ai entendu Felicity mais je ne ferais pas ce que tu me demande, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai reçu cet appel de l'hôpital, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, que je ne te reverrais plus, je ne n'entendrais plus le son de ta voix, que je ne verrais plus ton si beau sourire, je ne pourrais plus te serrer dans mes bras. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour m'en remettre le plus rapidement possible parce que tu avais besoin de moi et que tu étais ma priorité, je ne compte pas revivre ça, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi vous protéger notre bébé et toi.

Felicity hocha la tête plusieurs fois, ses poings s'agrippant à sa chemise fermement, elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'à quel point son « accident » avait pesé sur Oliver, laisser des traces. Trop prise par ses propres soucis, elle lui promit que tout ce passerait bien, répétant ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit quelques mois plus tôt, ils étaient forts, tout allait bien se passer.

Malgré qu'elle se sentait étrangement calme au vue de la situation dramatique Felicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour attirer l'attention malveillante d'une personne sur elle ? Le jour du drame lui revint, elle était dans sa voiture, sa vieille Mini Cooper rouge, elle écoutait sa chanson préférée celle de son groupe favoris, elle chantait à tue-tête ne faisant pas particulièrement attention autour d'elle, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? C'était censé être un jour comme un autre, son regard droit devant sur la route.

Soudain cela lui revint, en chantonnant un passage de la chanson, des fards incroyablement lumineux l'avaient aveuglé durant un instant, ça l'avait irrité et elle avait grondé contre les gens mal élevés. En regardant dans le rétroviseur pour faire un signe à la personne elle avait entre-aperçu, des cheveux longs, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne savait pas qui était dans le véhicule, ne sachant pas si c'était une femme ou un homme, il faisait trop sombre pour ça.

Il était évident qu'elle devait ressortir certaines de ses compétences laissées de côtés depuis trop longtemps. Elle allait résoudre elle-même cette affaire. En seulement quelques cliques sur son clavier.

* * *

Oliver était de plus en plus inquiet, chaque jour l'homme qu'elle aimait devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque et irritable, ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de jours mais Oliver était de pire en pire. Chaque geste envers elle devenait menaçant et il s'interposait causant des soucis avec ses employés et ses associés, John qui restait avec eux toute la journée lui fit part de ses inquiétudes, il lui conseilla d'avoir une bonne conversation avec lui et de mettre des limites sinon la situation allait le rendre fou.

Son enquête avançait de son côté, les cameras de sécurité de la ville lui avait montré son agresseur la suivre, la perdre puis la retrouver pour finalement accélérer, voir la collision la rendit malade et un flash-back remonta à la surface, elle avait vomi sur le sol de son salon rendant Oliver fou d'anxiété.

Les enquêteurs privés qu'avait engagé Robert faisaient un travail incroyable alors que la police stagnait, ils s'étaient lancés à la recherche de la voiture volée, se focalisant dessus, sachant pertinemment que beaucoup de réponses pouvaient être trouvés grâce à cette voiture.

C'était le dernier jour de Hanoukka et par la même occasion le premier jour de la nouvelle année, Felicity avait organisé un dîner, quelques chose de petit, seulement eux et Thea, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réellement rencontré, Oliver lui avait annoncé sa paternité imminente rendant la jeune fille folle de joie à l'idée d'avoir une poupée vivante à habiller, de préférence une fille avait-elle exigée. Elle venait avec son amie Natasha qui s'était invitée, Felicity avait haussé les épaules en mettant un autre couvert sur la table.

Elle voulait profité de cette journée détendu pour parler avec Oliver, lui dire de se calmer et avoir un peu plus de retenu. Ça ne servait à rien de prendre cette histoire de cette façon, tout allait bien ce passer, Felicity en était certaine.

Ce salopard allait passer du temps en prison bientôt sinon elle ne s'appelait plus Felicity Smoak !

Elle caressa sa bosse qu'elle ne cachait plus, ça ne servait plus à rien, les gens étaient devenus fou en apprenant sa grossesse, le couple en puissance préféré de la ville attendait un prince disait les magazines, ses actions à Palmer Technologie enflaient et Robert l'avait appelé pour lui dire que celle de QC aussi, beaucoup de bénéfices en sortaient sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi mais ses associés étaient contents et sereins alors elle aussi.

Felicity plia la serviette blanche sur la table à manger, elle l'avait personnellement décoré en essayant de garder un semblant de traditions, la menorah attendait d'être allumée au milieu de la table. Elle était magnifique pensa Felicity en l'observant d'un regard admiratif, elle était l'un des nombreux cadeaux d'Oliver, en or véritable la menorah était imposante et transmettait une bonne aura, ancienne sans pour autant être vieille.

\- Oliver ? Oliver !

Felicity soupira et l'appela plus fort lui soutirant une réponse grognée à l'autre bout de la pièce, il pianotait sur son téléphone portable un plis profond fendait son front en deux, elle s'avança aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et lui arracha des mains faisant fi de son hurlement, parcourant le texto elle vit qu'il discutait avec un des enquêteurs sur une piste.

\- Très bien ça suffit. Cria-t-elle, coléreuse. Je n'en peux plus Oliver, je suis stressée et anxieuse à cause de toi, tu nous rends la vie insupportable, ta seule priorité est de regarder au dessus mes épaules le reste n'a aucune importance !

\- C'est faux je te garde en sécurité Felicity et j'essaie en vain de trouver le fils de pute qui a osé s'en prendre à toi !

\- Ça fait des mois Oliver tu penses vraiment que si quelqu'un m'en voulait il n'aurait pas déjà fait un pas ? Je suis d'accord qu'il faut retrouver ce monstre, je fais tout pour, même de manière illégale et on va le trouver. Assura-t-elle, posant ses mains sur ses bras. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit mettre notre vie en attente, quand était la dernière fois que tu as fait quelques chose d'autre que me surveiller ? Hein ? Je veux... Non j'ai besoin que retourne travailler Oliver, qu'on reprenne notre vie normale, John restera avec moi tout le temps tu sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance les yeux fermés. Tu es fatigué physiquement et mentalement alors s'il te plaît ta sœur va arriver, c'est le dernier jour de Hanoukka…

Oliver détourna le regard, coupable.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi... Tu sais, j'ai vraiment peur Felicity je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si…

\- Si rien du tout, je vais bien, le bébé va bien, nous allons bien, pense à de belles choses et ton dernier cadeau de Hanoukka... Je le porte...

Son petit-ami baissa les yeux sur sa robe orange, la lorgnant sans vergogne une légère trace de confusion teintant le bleu de ses yeux, du bout des lèvres elle lui mima qu'il fallait regarder en dessous, il eut l'air frappé et sa main s'apprêta à faire exactement ça quand la sonnette retenti bruyamment, la mélodie stupide de Noël résonant dans tout le loft.

\- Ça doit être ta sœur !

Oliver grogna, dégoûté et alla ouvrir la porte une grimace déformant son visage, Felicity le suivit heureuse. Une partie d'elle était nerveuse de la venue de Thea, leur dernière rencontre avait été horrible, elle espérait vraiment que cette fois-ci la jeune fille soit plus... sympathique.

* * *

 **Huit bouclé ! Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? Vous attendiez à ça concernant l'accident de voiture qui n'en est pas un finalement ? Qui est le coupable ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit ou grand mots pour me dire ce que vous en dites, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre Thea fait son retour ainsi que quelqu'un d'autre qui apparaîtra pour la première fois, et on apprendra le sexe du bébé, si vous voulez savoir au plus vite, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire lol !**

 **A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je les aimes ! Continuez les amis !**

 **Je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce que je ne pense pas que ma connexion marchera comme il faut avant au moins la semaine prochaine, j'en profite pour poster de chez mes proches, soucis de wi-fi, heureusement que l'internet sur le téléphone est séparé lol !**

 _ **Contenue classé M en milieu de chapitre !**_

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte Felicity fronça les sourcils en voyant son désappointement évident puis sa méfiance.

\- Ou est Natasha ? Demanda-t-il, promptement.

Oui ce n'était clairement pas Natasha, le jeune garçon qui leur faisait face n'était pas une meilleure amie incrustante, avec son sweat à capuche rouge usé et sa mâchoire qui pourrait casser du verre ce gars était certainement le petit-ami secret dont personne ne se doutait de l'existence.

\- C'est Natasha !

Le pauvre, il n'avait pas été gâté question prénom, à quoi avaient bien pu penser ses parents, un aussi beau garçon quelle honte, elle passa sa main sur son petit ventre rond promettant mentalement à son bébé un beau prénom normal qui siérait à son sexe.

\- Tu es amie avec un travesti ? S'écria Oliver, tout à fait horrifié.

Son incrédulité dû se voir parce qu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, comment était-il arrivé à ce point là ? Ah les hommes on ne comprendra jamais ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans leurs cerveaux, un vrai mystère.

\- Je ne pense pas que Natasha soit un travesti Oliver je crois que c'est simplement un jeune homme avec un prénom particulier voilà tout, nous ne te jugeons pas Natasha si tu le désires nous pouvons t'appeler par un surnom, quoi qu'il en soit bienvenue à vous deux, je suis Felicity, je vous en pris entrez !

\- C'est une blague ? Murmura pas très discrètement Natasha à Thea.

\- Bonsoir Thea, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda la sœur d'Oliver, une grimace nerveuse traversant son visage. Je n'étais pas gentille lors de notre première rencontre, c'est même tout le contraire j'étais une vrai garce...

\- C'est vrai, tout à fait ! Accepta Felicity, hochant la tête. Une vraie !

Les yeux vert et brun de Thea s'agrandirent comiquement avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

\- D'accord je m'attendais à me faire contredire mais je la mérite bien celle-là, je suis désolée de mon comportement.

\- Excuse acceptées, amie ?

\- Vraiment ? Répéta Thea, ses yeux plein d'espoir. Je veux dire ouais je serais ravie, amie ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu as une bosse de bébé ?! Oh mon dieu ! Je peux toucher ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

\- Oui bien sûr vas-y.

\- Euh je fais comment ?

Felicity gloussa stupidement et prit la main fine de Thea, elle la posa sur le bas de son ventre où la rondeur était la plus prononcé, l'exclamation émerveillée de la jeune fille fit fondre son cœur, elle attrapa le regard d'Oliver posé sur eux et sourit en voyant la tendresse poindre le bout de son nez sur son visage.

La minuterie de four sonna brisant le moment, Felicity incita les deux jeunes à s'installer sur le fauteuil, Oliver la rejoignit plaqua un rapide baiser sur sa joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille si elle aussi pensait que Natasha était un travesti.

\- Ce n'est pas un travesti Oliver. S'agaça-t-elle en tapant son bras. Il a juste un prénom spécial...

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Natasha. S'outra ce dernier. Je m'appelle Roy ! Roy Harper ! Natasha n'a jamais existé !

\- Oh bon sang, se lamenta Oliver, se tournant vers elle. Il est schizophrène en plus !

\- Quoi ?! Thea !

\- C'est compliqué, commença Thea avec hésitation. Je veux aussi vous annoncer une nouvelle, je vais officiellement intégrer l'université de Starling… Et emménager avec Roy.

\- Je pense que j'ai mal entendue la seconde partie…

\- Non tu l'as parfaitement entendu Oliver, j'emménage avec Roy… enfin c'est juste officiel on vit ensemble depuis des mois maintenant !

\- Felicity ?

\- Oui chéri ?

\- Je crois que je suis en train d'avoir une crise cardiaque, appelle une ambulance !

\- Mais oui bien sûr, dit-elle condescendante. C'est ce que je vais faire.

Le repas se poursuivit dans une ambiance en deux teintes, Oliver n'arrivait pas à se remettre du fait que sa précieuse petite sœur vivait avec un garçon depuis des mois, Felicity trouvait cela autant adorable qu'agaçant.

\- Tu as fait un bébé à ta petite-amie en deux semaines !?

\- Felicity et moi on sortait ensemble depuis des mois sans s'en rendre compte, se défendit Oliver, son doigt pointé fermement sur sa sœur. Et j'ai presque trente ans moi ! Tu n'as pas encore dix-neuf ans, tu ne peux pas juste décider d'habiter avec un gars comme ça, personne ne sait qui il est, ça aurait put être un… Dealer ou… Ou pire !

\- Je sais pertinemment ce que maman et papa auraient dit sur Roy, je veux dire Felicity est encore plus riche que toi avec un tas de diplômes et maman n'approuve pas votre relation alors imagine pour Roy qui vient des Glades !

\- Attends une minute… Tu vis dans les Glades ? Mais tu es folle ma parole, tu pourrais te faire agresser à cause de qui tu es, kidnapper ou je ne sais quoi. Et toi ! Claqua-t-il, regardant Roy qui était resté silencieux. Si tu aimes vraiment ma sœur comment tu peux la laisser habiter dans un endroit aussi dangereux où les gens sont prêt à tout ?

\- C'est sa décision. Finit par dire le jeune homme, d'un air las leur faisant comprendre que cette conversation n'était pas nouvelle. Je ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté, c'est son choix. Mais je promets que lorsque j'aurais trouvé un travail stable je ferais tout pour qu'on déménage dans un endroit meilleur.

\- C'est sensé me rassurer ?

\- Écoute Ollie je sais que tu es inquiet pour moi et je te remercie pour ta sollicitude mais je suis une grande fille maintenant et j'ai choisis d'être avec Roy peu importe où on vit, je l'aime !

\- Merde…

Felicity caressa le bras de son petit-ami tandis qu'il s'affaissait contre son siège, clairement vaincu, elle comprenait le frère et la sœur, chacun avaient raison, l'inquiétude d'Oliver était justifiée mais Thea était une adulte responsable qui pouvait prendre ses propres décisions.

\- Et bien peut-être que je peux aider. Intervint-elle, se penchant contre la table, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Palmer Tech va rouvrir certaines des usines qui avaient été fermées il y a quelques années, pour le moment seules trois sont en projet de construction, donc Roy si tu recherches du travail et que tu es réellement sérieux j'ai un poste pour toi.

\- Tu ne connais même pas mes qualifications Blondie !

\- Ne m'appelle pas Blondie sinon je te vire !

\- Tu ne peux pas virer quelqu'un que tu n'as pas encore engagé.

\- C'est des détails ça.

\- Le job, il consiste à faire quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse être mes yeux et mes oreilles, qui vérifie les marchandises et les matériaux, je veux quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir entièrement confiance, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance Roy ?

\- Ouais tu peux, je te promets d'être à la hauteur Blon... Felicity. Se corrigea-t-il sous son lourd regard.

\- Bienvenue à Palmer Technologie Roy !

Le dîner ce finit avec un dessert typiquement juif qu'elle avait été acheter dans le seul magasin juif de la ville, Felicity les mangea pratiquement tous sans s'en rendre compte et éclata en sanglot lorsqu'elle comprit que personne n'en avaient mangé à cause d'elle, gémissant qu'elle était incroyablement égoïste, Oliver et Thea mirent du temps à la consoler, une fois remise elle se sentit honteuse et dépassée par ses émotions qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler, elle pleurait pour un rien.

Thea et Roy partirent ensemble au grand regret d'Oliver, il débarrassa la table pendant qu'elle dévorait une autre part de poulet. Ils montèrent se coucher dans leur chambre en silence, Felicity le guida sur le lit après l'avoir déshabillé. Elle devait lui montrer son cadeau après tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils font tout seuls dans une maison ?

\- Ils jouent aux échecs. Plaisanta-t-elle, retirant ses talons.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils ne se regardent pas dans le blanc de l'œil !

\- Ta sœur a la vingtaine, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à vingt ans ?

\- Oh mon dieu, elle est trop petite...

\- Non crois-moi elle est pas trop petite, c'est une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut et tu dois respecter ça, imagine si nous avons une fille...

\- Non !

\- Tu ne veux pas avoir une petite fille ?

\- Non, ma fille peu importe son âge, elle restera dans sa chambre d'enfant jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire, aucun garçon ne s'approchera d'elle, je mettrais John sur le coup, il a un glock !

\- Mais oui bien sûr, elle t'écoutera sagement en restant dans sa chambre.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Si je te le dis !

\- Il y a de bonnes écoles ou ils séparent filles et garçons en ville, tu crois qu'on pourrait l'inscrire ?

\- Oui oui !

Elle roula des yeux, détachant la fermeture éclair de sa robe orange, le tissu épais tomba au sol, elle fit la moue en voyant qu'il ne lui portait pas d'attention, complètement focalisé sur le plafond en bois. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son corps vêtu de lingerie délicate, ses seins avaient augmenté de taille ce qui n'était pas sans lui déplaire, ce soutien-gorge lui faisait une paire de seins à tomber et… Oliver ne la regardait toujours pas !

Lentement, faisant balancer ses hanches le plus sensuellement possible, Felicity monta sur le lit et chevaucha son petit-ami lui soutirant un halètement de surprise, son regard parcourra son corps avidement, elle le sentit durcir contre elle avec satisfaction, enfin il lui accordait son attention.

\- Que penses-tu de ton cadeau ?

\- Magnifique. Déclara-t-il, sa voix prenant un ton rauque follement sexy. Tu es tellement belle...

Felicity sourit, ses joues rosissant, elle adorait quand il lui parlait de cette façon, elle se sentait tellement bien sous son regard sans faille, sa voix basse caressait chaque terminaisons nerveuses de son corps la rendant fébrile d'excitation et d'impatience. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses larges épaules, souriant coquettement lorsqu'il frissonna, descendit sur ses bras et attrapa ses mains pour les poser sur son corps, entrelaçant leurs doigts Felicity guida leurs mains sur la courbe de ses seins vêtus de dentelle et de tulle, elle accrocha un doigt sur la bretelle et la laissa tomber contre son bras faisant de même avec l'autre, leurs doigts se posèrent sur ses seins qu'elle sentaient lourd de désir, un besoin intense d'être touchés, caressés, sucés et léchés.

L'expression d'Oliver était inestimable, sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux brillants de convoitise fixés sur elle, le son de sa respiration devenait laborieuse.

En un mouvement fluide elle se retrouva sous lui couchée à plat dos sur le matelas, son soutien-gorge disparu et ses seins rebondissant sous les mouvements brusque que venaient d'exécuter son corps, sa culotte s'en alla tout aussi rapidement.

\- J'aime la lingerie sur toi mon amour mais je la préfère encore plus sur le sol de notre chambre !

Felicity gémit sourdement, le désir gonflant tout droit entre ses cuisses, elle avait besoin qu'il la touche, son corps lui brûlait, elle avait rarement ressentit une telle envie puissante d'être touchée, ça en devenait plus qu'un simple besoin à ce rythme, c'était vitale, une véritable nécessitée.

\- Oliver... Appela-t-elle presque désespérément.

\- Touche-toi bébé, j'ai besoin que tu te touches… Pour moi, joue avec tes seins…

Elle s'adonna à son souhait, sa main s'agrippant à son sein douloureusement, Felicity pinça son mamelon dur entre ses deux doigts, le plaisir l'attaqua sans attendre, une vague autant douloureuse que plaisante balaya son corps. Wow... Elle ne savait ce qui lui arrivait mais c'était sacrément intense.

Son autre main serpenta jusqu'à son centre bourdonnant, elle caressa ses cuisses qu'elle ouvrit prestement pour lui permettre de voir ce que faisaient ses doigts sans entrave, son pouce trouva son clitoris qu'elle frotta directement sans aucune retenue, ses gémissement devinrent des hurlements d'extase, le plaisir était si fort, si puissant, tellement qu'elle faillit presque s'arrêter.

Au dessus d'elle Oliver était rouge et en sueur, ses muscles tremblaient et sa respiration haletait, ses yeux ne semblaient pas savoir ou regarder alors qu'ils parcouraient tout le long de son corps à une vitesse affolante, décidant de lui donner un coup de massue Felicity écarta ses plis avec ses doigts faisant pénétrer un de ses doigts en elle, l'effet fut escompté, il flancha sévèrement ses narines se plissant sous sa respiration lourde et dure.

\- Mon dieu, bafouilla-t-il, ses yeux se fermant implacablement. Tu... Me tues Felicity... Dieu... Tu es si... Tu es tellement sexy si tu savais, si tu pouvais te voir, je...

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, à la place Oliver prit ses poignets les éloignant d'elle, Felicity gémit en signe d'objection, elle avait été à quelques secondes de jouir, sa main remplaça la sienne durement ne perdant pas de temps, ses doigts qui étaient mouillés par son excitation se firent happer par sa bouche les suçant sensuellement, il n'en fallut pas plus pour la faire venir, les sensations étaient trop violente.

Des petits points noir apparurent devant ses yeux et son corps s'arqua, Felicity retomba contre le matelas, elle haleta pour l'air sa main s'accrochant à son petit-ami, cherchant un point d'encrage.

Oliver se pencha en avant posant sa bouche sur la sienne en un baiser dur et brutal, reflétant son désir pour elle, l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Son érection lancinante contre son ventre renouvela son besoin, elle le voulait en elle, maintenant.

\- Oliver ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il cogna cette tache qui lui faisait voir les étoiles tout de suite après être entré en elle. Oh mon dieu, oui , plus fort !

Ses vas et vient devinrent frénétique, Oliver bégaya son prénom et souleva sa jambe pour permettre une meilleure pénétration, la réaction fut immédiate Felicity jouit une deuxièmement fois, son orgasme la brisant en sanglotant. Ses parois se resserrèrent autour d'Oliver l'amenant à la jouissance à son tour, il prit garde de ne pas s'effondrer sur elle, se laissant tomber grossièrement sur le côté, sa main trouvant sa place sur la bosse de son ventre.

Le silence perdura durant une trentaine de minutes, seulement coupé par leurs respirations rapides et courtes, Felicity grimaça n'arrivant pas à se remettre de ses orgasmes, ses cuisses tremblaient encore.

\- C'est le plus beau Hanoukka de toute ma vie, certifia Oliver, soufflé.

\- C'est ton premier Hanoukka, contra Felicity, son sourire élargissant son visage.

\- Je sais et c'est clairement le meilleur, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin juste là avec moi, ma famille, la femme que j'aime et notre bébé qui grandit lentement dans son ventre.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

\- Est-ce que tu savais qu'une agence gouvernementale secrète logeait en ville ? Ils se font passer pour une agence de télécommunication.

\- Quoi ? Non c'est vrai ?

\- Ouaip ça s'appelle l'ARGUS et… Ils ont un satellite parfaitement parfait à leur disposition, crisa Felicity, remplis de jalousie. Il est si beau !

\- Ok si tu le dis ça doit être vrai chérie.

\- Je le veux Oliver !

\- Euh… On peut demander à papa si il connaît quelqu'un qui en vend un pour Noël. Proposa Oliver, incertain. De l'année prochaine…

\- Il ne sera jamais comme celui-là, lui il est… Parfait.

\- Hum c'est sûr…

Felicity souffla de frustration, malgré qu'elle ait piraté toutes les cameras de la ville ainsi que celles de tout les magasins, banques, entreprises et parkings dans les environs elle ne trouvait pas de trace de la voiture volée, et non elle n'était rouillée comme l'avait suggéré Oliver, il lui fallait voir plus grand et c'est de là qu'elle avait trouvé l'ARGUS et son satellite magnifique, elle hésitait à continuer son piratage dans cette direction, hacker la ville et la police était une chose mais une agence gouvernementale en était une autre, les gens qui travaillaient là-bas étaient compétents si ils la retrouvaient… Qui sait ce qu'ils lui feraient mais d'un autre côté Felicity n'avait plus dix-huit ans, elle avait de l'expérience et savait pertinemment comment cacher ses traces.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son petit-ami qui arborait un air confus sur son beau visage elle se décida, elle en avait marre d'attendre, désolée chères personnes de l'ARGUS mais elle allait devoir être intransigeante, ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'elle piratait ce splendide satellite, coûte que coûte elle allait en acheter un, des milliers d'images apparurent sur son écran ainsi que de dizaines de codes.

\- Bingo ! Hurla-t-elle en pompant son poing. J'ai trouvée la voiture !

\- J'appelle la police !

\- Non, on ne peut pas appeler la police Oliver, comment on va leur expliquer la manière dont on a eu ses informations ?

\- Ah ouais j'y avais pas réfléchie, ils te mettraient en prison.

\- Juste en prison ? Tu rigoles, ils feraient des expériences sur mon cerveau.

Les yeux d'Oliver s'écarquillèrent et un souffle horrifié le quitta.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais non idiot je plaisante !

\- Ah j'ai eu peur, j'étais à deux doigts de suggérer qu'on fasse nos valises et qu'on quitte le pays le plus vite possible, comment on va leur dire alors ?

\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir Oliver… Les enquêteurs ! Ils ont une alerte pour les voitures trouvées abandonnées, signalées volées ! Je vais pirater les systèmes de l'alerte et boom… Ils sont au courant et ils vont se charger de mener la police sur les pistes !

\- Tu es un génie, tu sais ça ? Fit Oliver, admiratif.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais !

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On attend.

\- Je déteste attendre.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix… Oliver ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu peux me faire un massage des pieds s'il te plaît ?

Felicity lui fit un adorable sourire accentuant sa moue, celui auquel il n'arrivait pas à résister, elle soupira d'aise sous ses mains expertes, ses jambes étaient de plus en plus lourdes avec les jours qui passaient, mettre des talons devenait compliqué mais elle se refusait de porter du plat du moins pas avant sept ou huit mois de grossesse. Elle sentit son bébé bouger dans son ventre, la sensation n'était pas forte, un flottement comme une caresse, la première fois lui avait fichu la trouille et elle avait courut à l'hôpital complètement paniquée croyant qu'elle faisait une fausse couche, les infirmières avaient dû bien rire à ses dépends, Oliver l'avait suivit comme une ombre blême et semblant prêt à s'évanouir.

 **Flash Back :**

\- Et donc qu'en dis-tu ?

\- De quoi on parlait déjà ?

\- Oliver ! S'énerva-t-elle, tapant du pied. Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte quand tu ne m'écoutes pas !

\- Désolé bébé mais c'est la finale du match aujourd'hui, on va détruire Central City !

\- Tu penses véritablement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?

\- Non c'est pour ça que tu irais, pour l'amour de ta vie, chercher une bonne bière dans le frigo ? S'il te plaît Felicity chérie ?

Elle plissa ses yeux suspicieusement, le bougre savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à sa voix douce et séduisante, soupirant elle se leva faisant traîner ses chaussons en pilou sur le sol, en ouvrant le frigo elle trouva la tarte qu'avait préparé Oliver le jour d'avant, doucement elle se recula avec méfiance et jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami, voyant qu'il était occupé elle coupa grossièrement une part avec ses doigts et la dévora le plus rapidement possible, ce que c'était bon, délicieux, un petit et long gémissement lui échappa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle gifla sa main sur sa bouche se cachant derrière la porte double.

\- Felicity ? Où est la bière ?

\- J'ai du mal à trouver, mentit-elle du mieux qu'elle put, sa bouche pleine de tarte.

\- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

\- Non ! Je veux dire… C'est pas nécessaire merci.

\- Ok comme tu veux bébé.

Elle exhala un souffle soulagé et continua de grignoter la tarte, léchant ses doigts tachés de confiture de pommes à la cannelle. La bière dans son autre main tomba sourdement sur le sol alors qu'elle haletait se tenant le ventre.

\- Felicity ?

La panique l'envahie, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle cria le prénom d'Oliver, la tarte rejoint la bière sur le sol, son petit-ami sauta du fauteuil se précipitant à ses côtés, le flottement dans son ventre continua, la sensation était assez indescriptible, comme un mouvement dans l'eau plutôt brusque.

\- Oliver. Gémit-elle, la peur figeant ses muscles. Je... Je... Le bébé... Oh mon dieu…

\- Le bébé ? Tu as mal ? Felicity réponds-moi !

\- Non non non pas mon bébé, s'ils vous plaît tout sauf mon bébé !

Oliver avait compris qu'elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide et prit les choses en mains, le chemin en voiture lui parut terriblement long, les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues pâle, ses mains serrant désespérément la bosse de son ventre. Felicity se sentait tellement coupable, son bébé, elle était en train de perdre leur petit bébé, son seul travail était de le protéger et elle échouait lamentablement, elle était incapable de protéger son bébé alors qu'il était à l'intérieur d'elle.

Terrifiée Felicity se replia sur elle-même, elle pria comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, elle l'aimait son bébé, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas après tout ça.

\- Aidez-nous s'il vous plaît. Cria Oliver, une fois qu'ils furent entrés à l'intérieur des urgences.

Deux femmes en tenue bleu se hâtèrent vers eux, posant une multitude de question que Felicity ne réussi pas à suivre malgré son bon vouloir, tout était flou et ses larmes l'empêchaient de bien voir.

\- Très bien. Dit calmement l'une des infirmière. Mademoiselle il faut que vous preniez une profonde inspiration et que vous me disiez ce qui vous arrive, d'accord ? Voilà, doucement, inspirez et expirez, oui très bien, maintenant dites-moi ?

\- Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec mon bébé. Renifla-t-elle, serrant la main d'Oliver qui se retenait avec grand mal de montrer sa peur. C'est peut-être une fausse couche ? Mon bébé est en train de mourir ?

La panique serra sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer, Oliver tenta en vain de l'apaiser, voir ses larmes coulés fit redoubler sa peine et sa poitrine se contracta douloureusement.

\- Non non mademoiselle calmez-vous, ressentez-vous des douleurs dans votre bas-ventre ?

\- Non ça ne fait pas mal, c'est comme des sortes de flottements ou un serpent qui gesticule... Je ne sais pas mais ça ne fait pas mal... C'est des bulles qui éclatent.

\- D'accord et avez-vous eu des pertes ? Ressenti que quelque chose coulait le long de vos cuisses ? Des traces de sang durant la journée ou hier peut-être ?

\- Je…

Brusquement elle remonta sa robe et toucha ses cuisses, aucune trace de sang ne se trouvait là, il n'y avait rien, le regard de l'infirmière s'éclaircit et elle lui demanda de combien de semaines elle était enceinte, la femme fit signe à sa collègue. Elles lui demandèrent de mettre l'horrible blouse en papier.

\- Ça va être froid, la prévient la gynécologue, venue rapidement après qu'Oliver l'ait exigé. Mademoiselle Smoak ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de faire une fausse couche, votre bébé bouge...

Comme si c'était le signal la sensation étrange se produisit de nouveau, plus fort cette fois, elle glapit se retenant de poser ses mains sur son ventre, sur l'écran la forme que représentait son bébé bougea son bras et puis tout son corps, il semblait comme se tortiller sur lui-même.

\- Oh mon dieu. Souffla Oliver, la main sur le cœur. Notre bébé va bien Felicity, il va bien.

\- Il bouge ? Demanda Felicity avec incrédulité.

\- Oui. Sourit l'infirmière, une lueur effroyablement amusée dansant dans ses yeux brun. C'est un peu plus tôt chez vous, à quinze semaines alors qu'habituellement cela arrive autour des seize voir dix-sept semaines, il va très bien votre bébé, il est en pleine forme !

\- Oh.

Felicity détourna le regard, la panique et les larmes avaient disparu, véritablement embarrassée, à côté d'elle Oliver toussa essayant de cacher son rire nerveux derrière son poing, la seconde infirmière ne prit pas la peine de se retenir riant clairement dans le coin de la pièce. Ses joues prirent une jolie couleur cramoisie qu'elle tenta de camoufler par ses mains, gémissant de gêne.

\- Ne soyez pas gênée Mademoiselle Smoak, c'est votre première grossesse n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir eu peur, vous ne saviez pas ce qui vous arrivait, ne vous souciez pas du reste, vous avez bien fait de venir aussi vite.

\- Vous allez tous rire une fois que mon petit-ami et mois serons partis c'est ça ?

\- Non je vous assure.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme oui.

La gynécologue qui cachait mal son amusement reprit la sonde et la replaça sur son ventre pour lui montrer de nouveau son bébé, il avait grandi remarqua Felicity avec une infinie tendresse et il bougeait ses bras, c'était bizarre parce qu'elle ressentait le flottement en elle et le voyait en image. Oliver essaya de distinguer les membres du bébé mais avec très peu de réussite.

\- Là je vois ses bras. Fit-il en pointant l'écran.

\- Ce sont ses jambes. Contredit la gynécologue, réprimant son large sourire.

\- Non non je disais là ses bras vous voyez non ? Tenta-t-il vainement en pointant une autre partie des membres du bébé.

\- C'est sa tête monsieur.

Oliver se décomposa mais garda la tête haute, Felicity frotta son bras en signe de soutien, ce n'était pas grave si il ne voyait rien, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

\- J'y étais presque…

\- Oui en effet.

La porte s'ouvrit après un léger coup, une femme en blouse blanche d'un certain âge entra, ses cheveux poivre et sel recouvert d'un chapeau en papier, elle se présenta comme la chef du service obstétrique, elle avait entendu parler de leur arrivée en fracas et voulait vérifier si tout allait bien.

\- Oui je vous remercie on s'est très bien occupés de nous, merci beaucoup Docteur.

\- C'est toujours agréable une histoire qui se finit bien aux urgences. Vous et votre fille formez une magnifique famille, félicitation !

Felicity resta la bouche ouverte, c'était une petite fille ? Elle attendait une petite fille ? Oh dieu elle allait avoir une fille ! Elle était maman d'une fille, la joie bondit en elle. Elle aurait été heureuse si cela avait été un garçon mais une fille... Ça tirait quelque chose en elle, comme un lien, elle pourrait recréer ce qu'elle avait tant manqué avec sa propre mère, toutes les choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas eu droit Felicity les donnerait à sa fille. Tout l'amour et le soutien qu'une fille à besoin de sa mère, elle les lui donnera, elle se jura de ne pas répéter les erreurs de Donna.

\- Une fille... ? Souffla Oliver, hébété. Je suis papa d'une petite fille ?

\- Oh vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Grimaça la chef de service. Désolée... Bon et bien des bébés m'attendent, au revoir et bonne chance !

\- Hum oui nous sommes désolés, je ne sais pas si vous vouliez le savoir ou non, notre chef n'a pas fait attention toutes nos excuses, mais c'est une magnifique petite fille, qui adore gigoter.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, pas de soucis. Rassura Felicity, essuyant son ventre avec le papier donné par l'infirmière. C'est une... bonne surprise, inattendue mais bonne.

\- Une fille... Marmonna son petit-ami, toujours aussi stupéfait. Oh mon dieu Felicity on va avoir une fille !

Felicity sourit en voyant l'émerveillement se peindre sur son visage, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, elle attrapa Oliver par les pans de sa chemise et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser aussi amoureusement que passionnément. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux blonds, tirant doucement sur ses longues mèches, leurs langues dansèrent l'une contre l'autre, elle tira sur sa chemise mais un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter, rouge et haletant ils se séparèrent pour trouver le personnel d'hôpital mal à l'aise.

\- Désolée, nous nous sommes emportés.

Les femmes quittèrent la pièce rouge et gênées pour leur donner un peu d'intimité, s'excusant une nouvelle fois pour la mésaventure. Rester seuls Oliver et Felicity se regardèrent, semblant partager un secret, un si beau secret.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, souriant brillamment.

Sa grosse main couvrit la bosse de son ventre, ses doigts s'écartant tendrement sur la peau tendue, son pouce caressa la rondeur prononcée.

\- Pour être toi, de me rendre aussi heureux, tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureux en cet instant Felicity, on va avoir une fille...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement et il prit un peu de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de prendre des courts de maniements d'armes si je veux protéger mon bébé !

\- Oh Oliver... Soupira-t-elle, roulant des yeux, acceptant toute fois son baiser. Il te faudra plus que ça pour protéger notre fille des vilains garçons, tu sais comment ils sont, tu en es un après tout.

Son visage pâle et son regard lointain la fit sourire affectueusement, sa fille allait avoir le plus surprotecteur des papa mais qui allait l'aimer incroyablement fort.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Au final tout c'était bien passé et ils étaient repartis avec de nouvelles échographies, leur bébé grandissait prenant une vraie forme d'humain, même si Oliver ne voyait toujours rien, il le niait ouvertement mais Felicity le connaissait et savait qu'il mentait.

Le bip venant de son ordinateur la fit sursauter et elle se leva donnant un coup de pied à Oliver au passage, elle grogna victorieusement en voyant que les enquêteurs se servaient de son information. Un poids sur ses épaules s'allégea parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Oliver, Felicity ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des angoisses. Oliver et elle partagèrent un regard, c'était presque fini, après ça ils retrouveraient leur vie normale et simple, légère et remplis d'amour.

* * *

 **C'est une fille ! Yay ! Content ou déçu ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? De Thea et de Roy ? N'oubliez pas de me le dire en review, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en dites. Concernant le coupable, eh bien certains ont raison d'autres ont tord, je n'infirmerais pas ni confirmerais quoi que ce soit, vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera au plus tard mardi je pense ou sinon jeudi.**

 **A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un bonheur de vous lire ! Je sais que normalement je devais poster mardi mais j'ai eu un petit souci avec les chapitres mais tout est désormais régler et celui-là est le plus long de la fiction entière, il se passe beaucoup de choses.** **Bon le coupable est révéler et beaucoup avaient bien deviner... sur ce...**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard la nouvelle sortit sur les journaux à scandale, l'adjointe du procureur Adam Donner, Laurel Lance était accusée de tentative meurtre avec préméditation, une source à l'intérieur du département de la police avait fait fuiter l'info, la police et le bureau du procureur essayaient de faire tête basse mais sans succès.

Felicity était choquée mais Oliver encore plus, il ne pouvait pas croire que son ex petite-amie avait failli tuer la femme qu'il aimait, et bien sûr il s'était sentit coupable par la suite, Laurel avait agi par sa faute... Ils s'étaient disputés à cause de ça. Felicity refusait qu'il prenne la moindre culpabilité, il n'avait rien avoir là dedans, ce n'était pas sa faute si son ex était folle et avait des tendances meurtrière.

A partir de là tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse folle, les journalistes la suivaient, tous voulaient son interview, voulaient connaître ses pensées et ce qu'elle avait à dire sur les récents événements, la ville ne parla plus que de ça, Felicity avait bêtement cru que chercher le coupable avait été pénible, une fois trouvé se fut bien pire.

Le stress la dévorait, même à son travail les choses se corsaient, après s'être presque effondrée dans son bureau elle avait prit la décision de prendre une pause, sa tension artérielle était terriblement haute et ne cessait d'augmenter, c'était très mauvais pour son bébé et pour le reste de sa grossesse. Ray avait débarqué en fanfare la soulageant de ses responsabilités.

Le procès vint rapidement, début février, tout le monde voulait mettre cette histoire derrière lui, une véritable tare pour le bureau du procureur qui était submergé par les insultes et les critiques en tout genre. Felicity n'avait pas désiré y aller le premier jour, son témoignage n'étant pas nécessaire, toutes les preuves étaient là, contre Laurel.

Felicity garda le dos droit en montant les marches menant à la court d'audience, ne regardant pas les dizaines de cameras et appareils photos qui la scrutaient, Oliver resserra son bras plus fermement autour de sa taille, sa main protégeant son ventre rond qui dépassait de son manteau, son visage était fermé et sombre, tellement différent de son Oliver habituel, elle frissonna sous une forte rafale de vent et chercha à puiser la chaleur sans faille et réconfortante de son petit-ami.

Dans la salle d'audience Oliver et elle prirent place sur les bancs en bois, le regard de Felicity croisa celui de Sara, l'autre femme était pâle et semblait confuse, quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux bleu ciel en la voyant, elle détourna les yeux lorsque le Détective Lance braqua son regard sur elle, son teint cireux et grisâtre lui retourna l'estomac et elle dû déglutir pour faire passer la nausée. Une bouffée de chaleur la força à enlever son manteau laissant apparaître sa robe rose poudrée qui serrait la courbe arrondie de son ventre.

Le jury s'installa quelques secondes avant l'arrivée du juge, Felicity grinça en se remettant debout, son dos la faisait souffrir le martyr, Oliver passa son bras derrière elle massant ses reins, elle le remercia d'un sourire. Le procès commença en répétant les événements du jour précédent et récitant une nouvelle fois les preuves contre Laurel. Les témoins furent annoncés à la barre, Felicity souffla, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi agitée.

 _-_ Donc Monsieur Jackson. Dit la voix traînante de l'avocat de l'accusée. Vous avez vu ma cliente diriger sa voiture sur celle de Mademoiselle Smoak, c'est cela ?

\- Non j'ai vu sur les bandes de ma camera, une voiture noire foncer sur une petite rouge, j'ai tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas un accident et j'ai été au poste de police le plus vite possible.

\- En résumé vous n'avez pas vu ma cliente au volant de la voiture ?

\- Non.

\- Je n'ai plus de questions.

\- Objection votre honneur, qu'essaie de prouver Monsieur Miller ?

\- Rejetée ! Mais effectivement Maître Miller vos questions n'ont pas de pertinence, veuillez ne pas faire perdre leur temps aux témoins.

Le second témoin fut l'annaliste des preuves, qui confirma encore une fois que les empreintes de Laurel se trouvait dans la voiture ainsi qu'un de ses cheveux accroché au siège, Felicity pencha sa tête contre l'épaule d'Oliver, les voix devenant un bruit de fond, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'essayait de faire l'avocat de Laurel, tous savait qu'elle était condamnée, sa culpabilité n'était plus à prouver. Le troisième témoin fut appeler et nerveusement Felicity se leva, elle pria pour ne pas trébucher, ses jambes étaient flageolante, touts les regards étaient pointer sur elle, l'examinant de haut en bas, c'était tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils caressaient désagréablement sa peau.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak. Intervint le juge, remontant ses lunettes en demi-lune. Une question avant de commencer, étiez-vous déjà enceinte lors de la tentative de meurtre ?

\- Non monsieur le juge, pas encore.

\- Bien, Maîtres vous pouvez commencer !

\- Est-ce vrai Mademoiselle Smoak que lorsque vous avez rencontré Monsieur Queen il était en couple avec Mademoiselle Lance ?

\- Non, ils avaient rompus et ce depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs.

\- Pourtant j'ai ici la preuve d'appels téléphoniques échangés entre eux. Chantonna l'avocat, remettant un dossier au juge qui le feuilleta sommairement.

\- Mademoiselle Lance harcelait Oliver, jusqu'à ce qu'il la menace de porter ça devant un juge, elle a ensuite cessé.

\- Vous dites donc que vous n'entreteniez pas de relation avec Monsieur Queen lorsqu'il en entretenait une avec ma cliente ?

\- Non, ils avaient rompus lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés et notre couple n'a débuté que plusieurs mois plus tard.

Le but de Miller était désormais clair, sa cliente était certes condamnée mais il tentait d'alléger sa peine en la faisant passer pour la femme trompée et abandonnée, Felicity tint bon, gardant le menton haut, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle était la victime.

\- Quand cela ?

\- Votre Honneur. Intervint le procureur. En quoi cela est-il pertinent ?

\- Simple question. Se défendit Miller, levant ses mains en signe de paix.

\- Répondez à la question Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît.

\- Début septembre, mon accident nous a rapproché... Enfin, on pensait que c'était un accident.

Felicity n'était pas une petite personne pourtant elle regarda Laurel, le regard droit, la satisfaction coulant dans ses veines.

\- Cet accident nous a permis de nous avouer notre amour. Ça aurait fini par arriver... Mais cette tentative de meurtre a fait accélérer les choses... Faisant ressortir tout notre amour.

Elle caressa son ventre rond de presque six mois, l'autre femme flancha sur son siège et baissa les yeux, blême. Beaucoup de gens oubliaient que Felicity était une femme d'affaire accomplie, qui savait très bien mener ses affaires. Ce fut au tour du procureur de poser ses questions, il resta simple, il ne prenait clairement pas le même plaisir dans ce cas mais faisait son travail.

\- L'accusée vous a-t-elle déjà menacée de vive voix ?

\- Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées, je ne la connaissais qu'en tant qu'ex de mon ami qui le harcelait, j'ai été amie avec sa sœur Sara durant un temps.

\- Durant un temps ?

Elle pinça ses lèvres, envoyant une excuse silencieuse à Sara, ce n'était pas sa faute et Felicity n'avait rien contre elle mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je n'ai plus reçu de nouvelles de sa part sans raison, j'ai appris plus tard que Mademoiselle Lance avait demandé à sa sœur de ne plus me fréquenter sous prétexte que je sortais avec l'amour de sa vie et que ça semblait durer entre nous.

\- Était-ce avant ou après cette tentative de meurtre sur vous ?

\- Veuillez approfondir cette question Maître Donner, plusieurs significations peuvent en ressortir.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur le Juge mes excuses. Quand l'accusée a-t-elle demandé à sa sœur de ne plus être votre amie ? Avant ou après la tentative de meurtre ?

\- Je n'a plus eut de nouvelle de Sara bien avant.

\- Merci, je n'ai plus de question.

Felicity retourna aux côtés d'Oliver avec soulagement, il la serra dans ses bras lui murmurant qu'il était fier d'elle. Elle lui fit un sourire tremblant, ça n'avait pas été facile et elle avait dû puiser toute la force en elle. Sa fille bougea dans son ventre, lui donnant un coup de pied paresseux, sa main vint immédiatement à la rencontre du coup, le bébé prenait cette habitude depuis une petite semaine, une fois le soir venu cependant ses coups prenaient de la force et déformait la peau tendue de son ventre surprenant Oliver, qui avait eu peur au début.

\- Nous appelons Laurel Lance à la barre !

La femme, pâle comme la mort, jura de ne dire que la vérité la main sur le cœur et s'assit le regard fixé dans le vague, son avocat posa quelques questions qui semblaient anodines, mais Felicity savait qu'il essayait toujours de la faire passer pour une pauvre femme désespérée.

\- J'ai été dévastée en apprenant ce qu'Oliver avait fait, il m'avait trompée, encore une fois. Rajouta Laurel, semblant avoir le cœur briser.

Miller secoua la tête en signe de sympathie, il regarda le jury avec un sourire triste et retourna à sa place, ce fut au tour de Donner de poser ses questions, il se leva mais resta devant la table observant ses dossiers, le juge dû l'appeler. Il leva la tête et se dirigea vers Laurel.

\- Mademoiselle Lance vous dites que Monsieur Queen vous as trompé avec Mademoiselle Smoak, cette dernière à clairement démentit, elle a soulignée que vous harceliez Monsieur Queen, est-ce le cas ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Pourtant j'ai les preuves du contraire, ici même.

Donner donna le premier dossier au juge et le deuxième aux membres du jury, le troisième il le donna à Laurel elle-même.

\- Lisez à voix haute s'il vous plaît, juste le message de Monsieur Queen, il est souligné en jaune... Oh et n'oubliez pas d'indiquer la date.

\- Cesse d'essayer de me contacter Laurel. Lut-t-elle, sombrement. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je ne veux pas garder le contact, si tu n'arrêtes pas je demanderais une ordonnance restrictive... Date le vingt-neuf mai 2016.

\- Comme vous le voyez noir sur blanc vous n'étiez plus avec Monsieur Queen...

\- C'était avant !

\- Lisez à voix haute ce message s'il vous plaît.

\- C'est terminé entre nous, nous ne sommes plus ensemble Laurel arrête d'insister, je ne veux plus être avec toi !

\- La date ?

\- Le trente avril 2016.

\- Donc vous mentez en disant que Monsieur Queen vous trompait ?

\- Non je...

\- Vous avez juré de dire la vérité Laurel. Claqua Donner, jugeant la femme assise face à lui.

\- Nous n'étions plus ensemble très bien !

\- Le cinq septembre 2016 à vingt heures, où étiez-vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas, gigotant sur son siège.

\- Répondez à la question Mademoiselle Lance. Ordonna le juge.

\- J'étais dans un bar.

\- Étiez-vous ivre ?

\- J'avais bu quelques verres.

\- Est-ce une habitude de boire chez vous ?

La salle se répandit en murmures surpris, le juge dû demander le silence plusieurs fois.

\- Objection votre honneur !

\- Rejetée ! Répondez s'il vous plaît !

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aime boire... Je suppose.

\- Ensuite qu'avez-vous fait ? Pressa Donner, penchant la tête sur le côté. Vous n'avez pas pris votre voiture, vous ne l'aviez pas, vous avez marché ?

\- J'ai voulu prendre un taxi mais il n'y en avait pas dans la rue alors j'ai continué mon chemin à pied...

\- Est-ce là que vous avez vu Mademoiselle Smoak ?

\- Oui ! Cria Laurel avec amertume, pressant les accoudoirs de sa chaise. Elle était là, souriante et heureuse, sortant de son entreprise, elle parlait au téléphone... Avec Oliver... De leur plan pour le lendemain soir... Je me sentis tellement en colère, elle me l'avait volé, il m'aimait avant qu'elle vienne dans sa vie avec ses jupes courtes et ses cheveux blonds, elle m'a volé ma vie, celle que je devais avoir ! C'est moi qui devrais être enceinte ! Pas elle !

Felicity posa une main protectrice sur son ventre rond instinctivement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après ?

\- Je voulais lui parler, lui dire que j'allais tout faire pour récupérer Oliver. Je voulais lui arracher ses cheveux et j'étais sur le point de le faire mais elle est partie dans sa voiture… J'ai cassé la vitre de la première voiture que j'ai vu, par chance il y avait les clé dessus ! J'ai perdu cette garce durant un petit moment mais j'ai fini par la trouver ! Je voulais lui faire peur, mais j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai pris un raccourcis et j'ai appuyé sur l'accélérateur aussi fort que possible !

\- Je pense que nous en avons terminé. Trancha le juge, faisant fi des sanglots de l'accusée qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le jury va maintenant délibérer, rendez-vous dans une heure.

Felicity s'accrocha à Oliver, complètement choquée et dévastée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, entendre cette femme parler d'elle de cette manière était horrible, son petit-ami posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Je suis tellement désolé mon amour, murmura-t-il parmi le brouhaha de la salle qui se désemplissait. Tout ça...

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute Oliver, seulement la sienne.

Oliver ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu mais hocha la tête, doucement il la guida vers la sortie de la salle mais l'appel de son prénom l'arrêta, elle se retourna pour voir Sara l'air hésitante et nerveuse venir vers eux.

\- Felicity je...

Oliver éloigna Felicity, refusant qu'elle s'approche de la sœur de celle qui avait tenté de la tuer.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter Sara, au revoir !

\- Oliver... Soupira-t-elle, se détachant de sa poigne. Ne sois pas comme ça, salut Sara…

\- Hey… je ne sais pas quoi dire… je suis… pardon… si j'avais su que… Je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Non ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la seule responsable c'est elle. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide, ne te sens pas coupable de ce dont tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Elle va être condamnée...

\- Je suis désolée Sara.

Felicity s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, son petit-ami grogna, il n'aimait pas ça et elle le comprenait mais elle refusait que Sara se sente inutilement coupable, elle n'avait rien avoir la dedans. C'était peut-être son instinct maternel qui ressortait en sentant le détresse de l'autre femme, elle lui caressa les cheveux et la relâcha avec un petit sourire que Sara tenta de lui rendre mais sans véritablement réussir, elle s'en alla partant avec son père qui semblait avoir prit dix ans d'un coup.

\- J'admire ta bonté Felicity, je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

\- Je ne fais pas quelque chose de particulier, ce que je pense être juste, tout simplement.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es incroyable !

Laurel fut condamnée, coupable de chaque chefs d'accusations, tentative de meurtre avec préméditation, ivresse au volant, délit de fuite et tant d'autres, elle prit dix ans ferme. Le soulagement que ressentirent Felicity et Oliver fut immense et ils furent délivrés d'un poids, ils passèrent les jours qui suivirent à reprendre le court normale de leurs vies.

* * *

 **Dimanche 5 Mars 2017**

Felicity fronça ses sourcils au dessus de sa tasse de chocolat chaud, la fumée odorante rentra dans ses narines faisant gargouiller son estomac bruyamment, depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin Oliver semblait triste et n'avait pas particulièrement eu envie de faire l'amour, c'était ça qui l'avait principalement interpellée.

Oliver avait toujours envie de faire l'amour, toujours.

Elle finit son chocolat et mit sa tasse dans l'évier, faisant attention qu'il ne la voyait pas elle mangea rapidement un bonbon extrêmement sucré qu'elle n'était pas autorisé à manger, ses doigts en attrapèrent un deuxième avec enthousiasme mais la voix de son petit-ami la stoppa.

 _-_ Tu sais que tu deviens horriblement excitée lorsque tu mange ça, tu m'as fait te promettre de t'empêcher de les manger Felicity, alors repose ce bonbon.

\- Mais ils sont si bon Oliver. Bon très bien je le repose tu vois, je suis sage !

Oliver renifla avec un sourire tordu, Felicity s'approcha de lui bien décidée à lui remonter le morale, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui, levant sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux elle lui fit un sourire. Ils sourirent en sentant leur fille donner des coups de pieds de plus en plus fort n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être écrasée entre ses parents.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement et longuement, profitant de la tranquillité du moment, ces derniers temps, c'était rare qu'ils soient seuls, depuis que le procès s'était terminé ils étaient harcelés de toutes parts, les gens voulaient une interview d'eux deux, des magasines les suppliaient presque pour faire un article entier sur eux et un photo shoot dont une couverture de magasine. Palmer Tech n'était pas contre au contraire, ils la poussait à accepter ce qu'ils pensaient être de la publicité gratuite, Felicity leurs avaient dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-elle, une fois séparés de la bouche de l'autre. Bébé à vraiment besoin d'un prénom, j'en ai marre de l'appelée bébé ou elle, tu as une idée ?

\- Euh... Nope aucune, j'ai complètement oublié que c'est nous qui allons devoir la nommer.

\- Idiot, qui d'autre ? C'est moi qui suis énorme et qui souffre, je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre nommer ma fille.

\- J'adore quand tu dis « ma fille » ! Tu es une maman sexy, très sexy. Murmura-t-il contre oreille.

Ses mains tombèrent sur ses fesses et il les massa, pressant la chair entre ses doigts, Felicity gémit doucement, un simple touché et elle s'enflammait, sa libido explosait.

Tout autour d'eux fut oublié, Oliver la mena jusqu'au fauteuil à reculons, l'arrière de ses genoux buta contre l'accoudoir et elle faillit trébucher, mais il attrapa ses hanches entre ses mains et la fit doucement se coucher sur le dos après l'avoir déshabillée délicatement, il la contempla encore debout et Felicity lui fit un doux sourire tordant son doigt de manière aguicheuse l'enjoignant à la rejoindre.

Une fois nu il se mit au dessus d'elle, à quatre pattes, il craignait toujours de l'écraser durant l'amour et était hésitant à se rapprocher d'elle l'irritant sans fin. Oliver se pencha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, l'humeur n'était pas lourde et remplis de tension, c'était doux et léger, Felicity savait que ça allait être lent parce qu'Oliver adorait prendre son temps lorsqu'il était de cette humeur nostalgique.

Ses mains caressèrent son corps lentement, la faisant trépigner de désir, sa peau se remplie de chair de poule, Felicity gémissait calmement alors que la tension montait dans son ventre. Chacun de ses sens étaient suscités et exaltés, sa main passa sur son ventre qui devenait énorme avec les jours, elle ne voyait presque plus ses pieds, son doigt traça la ligne sur sa peau distendue et il se baissa pour déposer quelques baisers dessus la faisant sourire tendrement, elle gloussa un peu sa barbe naissante la chatouillant.

\- Tu es si belle, c'est fou, je ne peux pas croire à quel point j'ai de la chance...

\- J'ai de la chance aussi tu sais. Lui dit-elle, levant sa main pour toucher sa joue piquante. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse qu'avec toi, depuis que je t'ai rencontré ma vie à pris une tournure que je n'aurais jamais imaginée, tu m'as donné une maison et une famille, je n'en avais pas avant, c'était toujours moi et puis les autres... Mais pourtant...

Oliver fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle disait ça.

\- Je sens que tu es... triste... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

Oliver sourit, entre affection et chagrin.

\- Elle t'aurait aimée tu sais, tu es exactement la femme qu'elle espérait pour moi, celle qui ferait de moi un homme heureux et comblé, elle avait tellement hâte que je te rencontre. Nana t'aurait raconté toutes les histoires gênantes de mon enfance... Elle avait tout prévu, ça fait cinq ans, ça a fait cinq ans vendredi et j'ai oublié, trop pris par le travail, j'ai oublié.

Tout devint limpide, la grand-mère d'Oliver était morte cinq ans auparavant d'un cancer fulgurant, surprenant toute sa famille, en tout juste deux mois elle s'en était allée dévastant ses proches. Oliver avait été l'un des plus touché, sa Nana l'avait élevé alors que ses parents travaillaient dur pour faire prospérer leur entreprise à travers le monde.

\- Je l'aurais aimée aussi, cette femme a élevée l'homme que j'aime, je n'aurais pu que l'aimer et nous pouvons aller la voir, nous achetons une belle plante et un bouquet de fleurs et on les déposera sur sa tombe, qu'est-ce qui tu en dis ? Comme ça tu nous présenteras.

La tristesse s'allégea dans ses beaux yeux et un filet d'amour brilla à la place, Felicity se poussa aussi fort que possible contre le dossier du fauteuil et fit coucher son petit-ami se blottissant dans ses bras, elle frotta sa joue contre son épaule avec satisfaction, Oliver couvrit leurs jambes emmêlés de la couverture verte lorsqu'elle eut un frisson.

Ils étaient à l'étroit mais n'échangeraient de place pour rien au monde, Oliver caressa distraitement le coté de sa bosse, Felicity sentit sa fille se tortiller d'une manière qui signifiait qu'elle s'éveillait et un coup qui déforma sa peau salua son petit-ami qui posa sa paume à plat laissant leur bébé continuer son manège de coups. Une profonde fatigue l'envahit et elle s'endormit avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, fermant ses yeux pour une sieste réparatrice.

...

Le lendemain Felicity passa sa matinée en réunion avec de potentiels investisseurs, sa secrétaire la nourrissait au thé et aux fruits ordre de Monsieur Queen avec l'approbation du grand patron, la crise de colère qu'elle avait piqué avait été épique. Finalement elle se libéra de ses contraintes cédant les rennes à David pour le reste de la journée, elle se dirigea vers le fleuriste qui avait décoré la salle du gala il y a des mois de cela, en entrant l'odeur fleurit lui donna brièvement la nausée et elle fronça ses sourcils posant sa main sur son nez délicat.

\- Bonjour Madame, bienvenue chez nous, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, sourit-t-elle derrière sa main. Je cherche une belle plante en pot qui résiste et un bouquet de roses et de lys.

\- Avez-vous un ordre de couleurs pour le bouquet ?

\- Non vous pouvez mélanger les couleurs, que le bouquet soit plein de vie et qu'on ressente la signification de l'amour.

La fleuriste lui expliqua certaines significations de fleurs qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal déchiffrer, la plante en pot était magnifique, remplie de pousses qui étaient prêtes à éclore, l'apprentie l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture pour l'aider à porter les fleurs lourdes et Felicity partie cette fois en direction du restaurant ou travaillait Oliver. Marc se moqua d'elle en la voyant disant qu'elle devenait de plus en plus énorme, elle le menaça en répliquant que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était enceinte qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en coller une, il ricana mais parti assez rapidement.

\- Salut toi. Chuchota Oliver après avoir frotté ses mains sales sur son tablier, il l'embrassa passionnément la laissant pantelante. Tu veux manger ?

\- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui !

\- Tant mieux je t'ai déjà préparé un plat, à base de carotte étant donné que tu en a rêvé cette nuit, je m'en suis inspiré.

\- Oh mon dieu oui, je veux de la carotte.

\- Assieds-toi et mange le temps que je me change.

\- Hum ok.

Felicity ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et dévora le plat, ne faisant même pas attention à la fine et chic décoration de l'assiette. Elle englouti les légumes et la viande en trois minutes et au vu du regard horrifié du serveur elle en avait sans doute mit partout sauf sur elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui elle était obsédé par les carottes, elles étaient belles et orange, sucrée, délicieuse en somme. Oliver revint habillé de ses vêtements de ville prêt à partir.

Ils arrivèrent au cimetière dans un silence doux et confortable, l'atmosphère avait un ton solennel, Oliver aimait les fleurs disant que sa grand-mère les auraient adorées à coup sur, le coupla marcha le long du chemin fait de petites pierres, son petit-ami dû la soutenir parce que ses talons hauts s'enfonçaient dans le gravier et elle tanguait plutôt dangereusement, un coup de vent fit s'envoler la jupe de sa robe à volant bleu ciel.

Devant la tombe impressionnante le couple s'arrêta, Oliver s'avança doucement et mit un genou à terre, sa main toucha la pierre dans le plus grand des respects, il parla à voix basse, Felicity resta en arrière, elle se sentait un peu maladroite, elle n'avait jamais été sur la tombe de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Comme s'il ressentait son malaise Oliver se retourna et lui fit un doux sourire, il lui tendit la main et passa son bras autour de ses hanches pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur son genou, la position était semi précaire mais Felicity savait qu'Oliver ne la ferait jamais tomber.

\- Je te présente Felicity, c'est elle Nana, l'amour de ma vie. Dit-il, son ton plein d'amour lui mettant déjà les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bonjour Nana, je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin. S'exprima-t-elle, faisant un geste stupide de la main.

\- Et notre petite fille, finit Oliver, caressant son ventre. Qui n'a pas de prénom encore...

Alors qu'Oliver continuait de parler, racontant ce qui se passait dans leur vie en ce moment, Felicity resta bloquée sur le prénom en face d'elle, c'était étrange mais elle savait, ce prénom serait celui de sa petite fille.

Alena.

Ce prénom était parfait, de part sa signification et sa beauté, Felicity n'était pas pour nommer les enfants d'après les morts mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle cherchait un prénom pour son bébé ça lui parut juste. Elle se voyait déjà crier après sa fille en appelant ce prénom. Son regard se tourna vers Oliver et elle se demanda s'il serait d'accord pour qu'ils appellent leur fille de cette façon.

Des pas derrière eux les surprirent et Felicity se tourna pour tomber sur Moira Queen vêtue de noire et portant un bouquet de fleurs blanches dans ses bras, la femme s'arrêta, complètement figée, ses yeux qui étaient les mêmes que l'homme qu'elle aimait se braquèrent sur elle l'observant cliniquement.

Felicity soutint son regard durant quelques secondes, Oliver se retourna à son tour et il eut l'air désappointé, il déposa les fleurs qui étaient toujours dans ses bras et se releva, gardant son bras autour de sa taille et sa main sur son nombril. Ils restèrent debout devant elle, surpris.

\- Maman.

\- Bonjour Oliver… Mademoiselle Smoak. Salua la femme, sa posture diminuant sous le regard vif de son fils, elle semblait hésitante. Vous êtes venus voir Nana ?

Et bien étant donné qu'ils étaient là... Oui cependant Felicity n'exprima pas ses pensées sarcastique et hocha la tête gentiment, elle tenta de relâcher la poigne d'Oliver sur elle mais échoua en roulant des yeux.

\- Oui nous lui avons apporté ses fleures favorites et une jolie plante, la fleuriste m'a certifiée qu'elle était très résistante peu importe la température et la fréquence à laquelle on lui donne de l'eau. Oliver m'a dit que Nana adorait les couleurs alors j'ai demandée les plus colorés. Balbutia-t-elle, gloussant nerveusement.

\- Oui bon on doit y aller...

\- Et si vous passiez à la maison dans une heure ?

\- Felicity !

\- Tais-toi Oliver !

\- Mais...

\- Chut ! Madame Queen ça nous ferait plaisir de vous inviter à prendre un café.

\- Oh je... Oui bien sûr j'aimerais.

\- Super !

Le retour au loft fut silencieux mais pas comme le précédent qui était naturel, celui-là était rempli de tension, Felicity soupira et s'appuya contre la vitre de la portière, sa main se baladant sur son ventre distraitement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as inviter ma mère ?

\- Tout simplement parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire Oliver, elle te manque et je crois que tu lui manque aussi, tu sais... Depuis quelques temps je pense vraiment à essayer de reprendre contacte avec la mienne. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui pardonner mais je ne peux pas arrêter de penser que je suis aussi une maman... Que si ma fille ne voulait plus me voir ça me briserait cœur... Je ne sais pas si ce sont les hormones mais je veux lui donner une chance de faire partie de ma vie et de celle de notre fille. Tu dois faire de même avec ta mère.

Son petit-ami grogna et rouspéta bruyamment.

\- Je déteste quand tu as raison.

Felicity lui fit un clin d'œil taquin à travers le rétroviseur et lui souffla un baiser enjôleur, elle haleta lorsqu'un coup particulièrement fort contre ses côtes lui coupa la respiration, la douleur était nouvelle et elle dû fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant, grimaçant.

\- Hey bébé ça va ?

\- Ouais ta fille vient de découvrir mes côtes et visiblement elle les trouve amusantes.

\- Quand elle fait quelque chose de mal c'est ma fille ?

\- Oui exactement !

\- Je sens que vous allez me rendre fou toutes les deux.

Ils arrivèrent au loft cinq minutes plus tard. Felicity rentra et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, ses deux mains sur son ventre, durant tout le trajet elle avait lutté pour ne pas appeler sa fille Alena, elle devait demander à Oliver.

\- Oliver ?

Il accrocha sa veste dans l'entrée et s'approcha d'elle. En la voyant se tenir le ventre, il sourit, imaginant que leur fille jouait encore avec ses côtes.

\- Notre bébé fait encore des siennes ?

Felicity sourit et secoua la tête.

\- En parlant du bébé… Commença-t-elle avec incertitude. Je pense lui avoir trouvée son prénom et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois d'accord parce que… Je l'aime et je m'y suis déjà habituée dans ma tête.

\- Ok tu m'intrigues là, c'est quoi ?

Felicity soupira, caressa son ventre et plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

\- Alena.

Oliver se baissa à son niveau, cherchant à savoir si elle était sûre d'elle, sachant que c'était le prénom de sa grand-mère.

\- Comme Nana ? Si c'est parce que j'étais...

\- Non ! Enfin peut-être un peu, ta grand-mère était une femme merveilleuse selon tout ce que tu m'as raconté et elle t'a élevé. Je ne suis pas pour nommer les enfants d'après les morts mais lorsque j'ai vu son prénom j'ai su que c'était celui-là, le fait qu'il honore cette femme incroyable est un bonus énorme.

Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire, il posa sa main sur le ventre de Felicity et le caressa. Alena ? Est-ce que sa fille le porterait bien ? Alena... Il imaginait l'appeler comme ça, la présenter à tout ceux qu'il rencontrerait en disant « C'est ma fille, Alena ». Alena et Felicity, ça sonnait bien... Alena... C'était parfait. Devant le silence de son petit ami Felicity cru comprendre qu'il refusait.

\- Si tu n'aimes vraiment pas on peut...

\- Non j'aime ça ! La coupa Oliver rapidement. Nana serait aux anges en sachant cela... J'adore ce prénom, je serais vraiment heureux que ma fille s'appelle Alena... C'est parfait...

\- Ça pourrait t'aider lorsqu'elle te manque trop.

\- Tu es remarquable tu sais ça ?

\- Oh oui tu le cris souvent la nuit chéri !

\- Dieu je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de baptiser une surface plane avant que ma mère n'arrive ?

\- Idiot !

\- Ow !

Ils se mirent à rire en sentant leur fille bouger sous leurs paumes... Alena Queen. C'était définitivement parfait.

...

Décidément aujourd'hui était un jour silencieux, maintenant c'était maladroit et gênant, assis ensemble autour de la table du salon, le couple se lançait des coups d'œils essayant d'enjoindre l'autre à entamer la conversation avec Moira qui observait le loft d'un air critique, l'endroit n'avait pas trop l'air de lui plaire.

\- Alors, tenta Felicity, pinçant ses lèvres en un sourire étrange. Oliver m'a dit que vous aimiez l'art ?

Elle haïssait les lourds silences, il fallait qu'elle les rompe absolument mais entamer la conversation avec Moira Queen n'était pas chose facile.

\- Je ne pense pas que mes préférence en art soient vraiment ce vous voulez entendre, je doute qu'Oliver en ait tant parlé.

\- Oh vous savez j'adore le son de sa voix, je me sens tellement bien lorsqu'il parle mais on arrive des fois à un point ou nous n'avons presque plus d'histoire à nous dire, je connais tout et vice versa alors... Je ne dis pas que discuter de vous vient en dernier recourt parce que nous n'avons plus de conversation… Non Oliver parle souvent de vous…

\- Oui j'imagine.

Felicity ricana de malaise et but une gorgée de son thé à la pomme, peut-être qu'Oliver avait raison et que c'était une mauvaise idée, une terrible idée.

\- Maman je...

\- Thea m'a présenté Roy, l'interrompit Moira, ses épaules reprenant une position plus droite.

\- Alias Natasha !

\- Oui il va sans dire que ça été une surprise, je n'ai pas été très emballée mais il semble être... Un charmant garçon.

\- Oui Roy est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je dois vous remercier Mademoiselle Smoak de lui avoir donné du travail. Thea et lui sont sur le point de déménager dans un bon quartier de la ville, pas très loin de l'université, c'est un geste que je n'oublierais pas.

\- Oh pas de soucis… Je veux dire je ne suis pas originaire d'ici, mais les Glades ont leur réputation et je voyais mal laisser la petite sœur de mon petit-ami là-bas si je pouvais faire quelque chose, ça m'a permis d'apprendre une leçon pour le futur. Toujours rencontrer les amis de ma fille et connaître leurs adresses, noms, âges, surtout l'âge, s'écria-t-elle en riant, tapotant le bras d'Oliver. Roy aurait pu être un homme de quarante ans avec une bedaine et plus qu'un buveur occasionnel, avec déjà des enfants.

L'expression consternée de l'autre femme lui fit réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Pas que je critique vos compétences parentales, pas du tout, je… c'était… je… je veux dire moi aussi je pourrais apprendre cette leçon dans vingt ans… Ouais non sans doute pas celle-là, ma fille n'ira nulle sans mon autorisation explicite… Ah je m'enfonce, Oliver fais-moi taire nom de dieu !

Il lui sourit malicieusement et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, elle ferma ses yeux, dépitée, la maladie de sa bouche avait été guérie il y a des années à force d'expériences humiliantes et malencontreuse mais certaines fois elle revenait la hanter.

\- Je suis surpris personnellement que tu n'as pas fait de remontrances comme tu sais si bien les faire ou encore juger Thea et Roy.

\- Je l'ai fais. Avoua sa mère, baissant le regard une minute. Mais ton père et moi nous nous sommes disputés plutôt rudement, autant lui que moi n'avons pas été les meilleurs parents du monde, je le sais et il le sait, je ne veux pas perdre mes enfants. C'est difficile pour moi, je ne suis pas habituée à parler de ce que je ressens, je ne suis pas heureuse dans ma vie et je me rends compte que j'essaie de vous faire vivre cette vie à Thea et toi alors que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de changement d'un coup.

\- Ton père et moi avons décidé de donner une dernière et unique chance à notre mariage, il laisse tomber ses maîtresses et moi mon amant, nous allons être grand-parents, il est hors de question de continuer sur cette voie, je veux être une bonne grand-mère. Je veux que ma petite-fille ait une grand-mère gentille et qu'elle aimera sincèrement, je veux réparer ce que j'ai brisé avec ta sœur et toi. Je suis navrée Oliver pour tout et vous aussi Mademoiselle Smoak...

\- Oh non vous ne m'avez rien fait !

\- Si je vous ai jugée sans vous connaître, toutes mes excuses.

\- Dans ce cas je les accepte, je suis vraiment contente nous soyons enfin sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Oui on verra ça. Marmonna Oliver, il la lâcha et posa ses coudes sur la table. Je ne vais pas arrêter mon travail, je vais être chef cuisinier pas homme d'affaire.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré pour toi, mais si tu es heureux alors je ne peux que m'incliner.

Oliver hocha la tête, impatient de savoir si elle tiendra parole. Mais il avait d'autres soucis, autre que son choix professionnel.

\- Tu ne devras pas juger ma façon d'éduquer ma fille et les autres qui suivront...

\- Euh je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour plus d'un enfant !

Oliver sourit, il savait qu'elle dirait ça, mais il savait aussi qu'il arriverait à la convaincre.

\- On ne va pas laisser Alena enfant unique, on doit lui donner au moins un frère ou une sœur, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule Felicity.

\- On va en discuter plus tard parce que je pense que tu oublies que c'est moi qui doit porter le bébé.

\- D'accord mon amour, si tu le dis.

\- Il se moque de moi ! S'indigna Felicity en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Vous allez appeler le bébé Alena ? Demanda Moira, l'émotion transperçant sa voix.

Le couple cessa de se chicaner et se tourna en un seul mouvement vers la femme plus âgée, Moira avait les larmes aux yeux et retenait difficilement ses émotions.

\- Oui. Répondit Felicity, hésitante. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis tellement émue, lorsque j'ai perdue ma mère je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si dur de m'en remettre, vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que ça veut dire pour moi, c'est un incroyable hommage. Merci d'accepter que votre fille porte ce prénom Mademoiselle Smoak.

\- Je pense que tu peux l'appeler Felicity maman et ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu l'idée c'est elle, nous en avons discuter et… Notre fille va s'appeler Alena.

Moira la regarda et lui fit un sourire sincère que Felicity lui rendit encore plus brillant, elle était heureuse, Oliver était heureux. Leur fille devait l'être aussi, elle posa sa main sur son ventre qui se déformait vigoureusement. Finalement la mère d'Oliver quitta le loft une heure plus tard avec la promesse de venir le voir à son lieu de travail pour goûter à sa cuisine, Felicity les força à s'étreindre et fondit en larmes en les voyant s'exécuter, savourant clairement la proximité.

Ah les hormones !

Un peu plus tard ils faisaient une séance de câlin sur le fauteuil devant un bon film de comédie romantique, leurs jambes entrelacées. Felicity caressait rêveusement le visage de son petit-ami, ses ongles grattent les poils de sa barbe, alors que sa main comme à son habitude traînait sur sa bosse. Oliver embrassa ses doigts la faisant sourire, elle se pencha et brossa ses lèvres sur les siennes lentement, savourant la sensation dont elle ne se lassait pas. Elle ne le serait sans doute jamais. Elle le regarda fixement, souriante, heureuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

Oliver sourit et caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Tu serais encore au Big Belly Burger à attendre tes frites désespérément.

Elle sourit, sachant qu'il avait sans doute raison.

\- En entrant dans le Big Belly, j'ai eu de la chance, ma princesse charmante était à l'heure, toute parée et magnifique.

\- Tu es un idiot mais je t'aime !

Elle hurla de rire lorsqu'il la bascula à plat dos sur le fauteuil et la chatouilla sans ménagement, ce qu'elle aimait le plus sur leur relation c'était que malgré qu'ils soient devenu un couple ils avaient su garder leur amitié profonde ou ils pouvaient se taquiner sans relâche et se moquer de l'autre, c'était peut-être pour ça que leur couple marchait si bien. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient aussi en phase, ils avaient pris le temps d'apprendre à réellement se connaître, à savoir les défauts de l'autre, à passer les barrières qui entouraient leurs cœurs respectif.

La vie était belle et tout leur souriait.

Ils n'auraient jamais pu demander quelque chose de mieux.

* * *

 **Et de dix ! J'espère que vous avez aimés et que le prénom vous plaît, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le trouver, au début je voulais mettre Elisabeth parce que j'aime ce prénom mais finalement Alena à été choisit. La scène avec Moira était prévue depuis presque le début lol au fond elle n'était pas bien méchante.**

 **L'histoire est presque fini, encore un chapitre plus un épilogue et puis c'est terminer, j'ai un OS en réserve juste après la fin, je le posterais quelques jours après l'épilogue.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est mon préféré des douze, si vous le voulez au plus vite vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, je pourrais même poster demain vendredi si je sens votre enthousiasme...**

 **A bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Comme j'avais** **promis voilà le chapitre onze et donc le dernier plus l'épilogue, merci pour vos reviews je suis au delà de contente que vous avez aimer et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, c'est clairement mon préféré.**

 **Ps: Nina tu es adorable, merci du fond du cœur !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

 **Deux mois plus tard - Mardi 2 mai 2017**

Oliver sourit à son collègue et le remercia de prendre son quart de travail, Felicity ne se sentait pas bien ces derniers jours, à trente-sept semaines et quatre jours de grossesse elle hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle était énorme, fatiguée et lourde.

Si toute la durée de la grossesse s'était bien passée les derniers jours étaient durs et longs, lorsqu'elle dû arrêter de travailler et prendre son congé maternité elle avait fini en larmes, son intention était de continuer jusqu'à l'accouchement cependant son corps ne le supportait pas, ses jambes étaient enflées à cause de la rétention d'eau, elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps assise et ne trouvait grâce que couchée dans leur lit seulement si leur fille le permettait bien entendu.

Elle était surtout déçue qu'ils ne puissent pas fêter l'anniversaire de leur rencontre, Felicity avait voulu aller au Big Belly mais elle était bien trop épuisée pour ça, pour la réconforter Oliver lui avait promis de prendre à emporter autant de burgers et de frites qu'elle le souhaitait sans oublier les cornichons.

Il monta les escaliers le plus doucement possible, le fait qu'il ait enlever ses chaussures l'aida à ne faire aucun bruit. Il soupira, un mélange d'agacement et d'affection au fond de lui en voyant les vêtements jetés au sol. Il espérait vraiment que Alena n'ait pas pris l'habitude d'être bordélique sinon il allait passer le reste de ses jours à ramasser derrière les femmes de sa vie… Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire... Mais non, c'était ce qu'elles étaient et ça sonnait vraiment bien au contraire.

Les femmes de sa vie, il sourit avec tendresse, parfait.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant son amour étalée en étoile sur leur lit nue comme un ver, elle ne supportait plus de sentir un quelconque tissu sur sa peau sensible et surchauffée, Oliver devait l'avouer, mais seulement dans sa tête bien sûr, la taille de son ventre l'impressionnait et le laissait bouche-bée d'admiration. En un mois de temps la jolie bosse de son ventre avait doublée de volume. D'un coup.

Elle était magnifique, même enceinte elle était de toute beauté, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard bleu, une lueur de perfection aux yeux d'Oliver. Felicity se trouvait grosse... Mais pour Oliver, elle restait la perfection incarnée.

Bon sang comme il l'aimait cette femme, il lui arrivait de se demander si autant d'amour était véritablement possible, est-ce que le cœur n'avait pas de limite ?

Non, répondit ce dernier, pas de limite, pas pour elle et leur princesse, le cœur d'Oliver était une mer sans fin d'amour, d'admiration et de fierté pour sa famille.

Avec douceur Oliver se baissa sur ses genoux, s'appuyant contre le lit, sa main se posa sur la bosse qui bougeait dans tout les sens, comme si elle l'avait reconnu, sa fille se précipita sous sa paume mettant toute sa petite, mais puissante force à faire connaître sa présence.

-Bonjour ma princesse, chuchota-t-il affectueusement, ses deux mains caressant le ventre de Felicity, au son de sa voix sa fille augmenta ses coups clairement excitée. Maman et toi m'avez beaucoup manqué, est-ce que je t'ai manqué aussi ?

Alena donna un coup plus fort que les autres, Oliver sourit.

\- Hum je vais prendre ce coup pour un oui !

Oliver posa sa bouche sur la bosse, laissant une traînée de baisers sur la peau tendue à l'extrême, la respiration de Felicity s'accéléra, elle se réveillait, une grimace douloureuse traversa son visage faisant tout de suite sonner les alarmes dans sa tête.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Hum oui ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura-t-elle, la voix enraillée. J'ai juste un peu mal au dos et au ventre mais je meurs de faim, où est ma nourriture ?

Il gloussa et déposa un dernier baiser sur son ventre avant d'attraper ses lèvres pour l'embrasser amoureusement, elle lui répondit avec lenteur, tout son corps était mou. Felicity gémit, mais ce n'était un son de plaisir et il recula précipitamment, l'inquiétude prenant place en lui.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôpital ?

\- Non je vais bien, ta fille est infernale c'est tout, elle n'a pas arrêté une minute !

Oliver détestait cela, le fait qu'elle puisse avoir mal et qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour l'aider si ce n'est tenir sa main et espérer que la douleur passe le plus vite possible.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Toi, tu veux que je m'énerve !

\- Pas du tout mon amour, comment s'est passée ta matinée ?

\- Bof. Souffla-t-elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je me suis ennuyée et je me suis servie de mon ventre gargantuesque comme porte tablette, mais ta fille bougeait trop alors ça n'a pas marché, mes bras sont trop fatigués pour tenir le téléphone, enfin je me suis vraiment emmerdée. Et toi ?

\- John est venu avec Lyla…

Le couple grimaça simultanément, ce n'était pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas Lyla non tout le contraire, cette femme était géniale et elle était parfaite pour John, sauf que soit-disant elle était directrice en télécommunication à l'ARGUS... Depuis qu'ils savaient ça, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux en sa présence.

\- Tu t'es caché ?

\- Ouais et j'ai mis leur addition sur mon compte même si John m'a dit que je ne devais plus le faire sinon il ne mettrait plus les pieds au restaurant.

\- Faut qu'on arrête d'avoir l'air aussi coupable, nous allons finir par vraiment attirer de l'attention sur nous.

\- Tu as raison comme toujours.

Elle renifla et tapota sa joue, Oliver se releva détachant les boutons de sa chemise et débouclant sa ceinture bien décidé à se mettre en survêtement confortable, il haussa un sourcil en la voyant grogner en tirant les draps.

\- Tu peux m'aider à me lever ?

\- Besoin d'utiliser les toilettes ?

\- Non je veux prendre une douche, j'ai trop chaud, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser seule, viens.

Délicatement il glissa son bras sous son dos et la leva aussi lentement que possible, une fois fait il tira ses jambes une par une, il eut mal au cœur en l'entendant gémir de douleur et tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu'il put, il restait une semaine et trois jours avant le terme. Un clignement d'œil et leur fille serait là, hurlant à plein poumons et raccourcissant leurs nuits pour un bon bout de temps.

Il la mena à la douche avec habilité, ce n'était pas la première fois que Felicity avait des bouffées de chaleur et voulait se rafraîchir à l'aide d'une bonne douche. Ce qu'il trouvait dingue, c'était qu'elle mettait la température la plus chaude en actionnant les robinets. Comment se rafraîchir en mettant de l'eau brûlante ? Incompréhensible selon lui mais gare à lui s'il osait dire quoi que ce soit pour la contredire.

Oliver embrassa son crâne avant de laisser le jet la mouiller, il attrapa son shampoing et en mit généreusement sur sa main, frottant vigoureusement ses longs cheveux blonds, il lui fit un massage du cuir chevelu, il descendit sur ses épaules et son dos souriant en la sentant se détendre complètement contre lui. Il adorait ces moments où elle le laissait s'occuper d'elle, il lava ses seins avec précaution parce qu'ils étaient douloureux et sensibles.

Laver son ventre était la partie la plus amusante, Oliver remit du gel douche à la noix de coco dans sa main et l'étala sur la bosse imposante, Felicity lui sourit, ses yeux brillaient et il la trouva tellement belle qu'il se figea durant quelques secondes, il reprit ses esprits et se mit sur un genou pour masser ses jambes et ses pieds avec application après qu'elle se soit assise sur le banc de douche.

Ils passèrent encore dix minutes sous la douche profitant du moment serein et relaxant avant de sortir, Oliver l'enveloppa dans sa grande serviette duveteuse, picorant ses lèvres d'un petit baiser.

Dans la soirée Oliver cuisina son nouveau repas préféré, du riz, des carottes entières et des boulettes de viandes, mais elle ne mangea pas disant qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse et écœurée. Ses nombreuses grimaces et souffles douloureux le rendaient fou d'inquiétude, il avait beau lui demander si elle allait bien, Felicity lui répondait la même chose à chaque fois.

Soucieux, Oliver la contemplait, guettant chaque réaction, il ne savait pas si c'était normal comme le disait Felicity, il pensait sincèrement que non mais préférait qu'elle garde son calme et donc bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il s'endormit avec un froncement de sourcil et un bras serré contre Felicity, essayant de la rapprocher de lui au maximum malgré son ventre qui entravait le chemin.

...

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

\- Oliver ? Oliver !

\- Ouais je suis debout, marmonna-t-il, sa lange empâtée. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça...

Entendant sa détresse, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il leva la tête, clignant plusieurs fois pour faire partir la brume, son visage apparut à sa vision dans la noirceur de la chambre, elle avait l'air de souffrir et sa respiration était courte.

\- Hey Felicity qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Oliver s'assit et se pencha vers elle, posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- J'ai vraiment mal Oliver et je crois... Que j'ai perdu les eaux, je te jure que c'est pas du pipi.

Semi paniqué Oliver se leva du lit et alluma la lampe de chevet, il contourna leur lit et l'aida à se lever à son tour, une fois debout il vit qu'un liquide continuait à couler le long de ses jambes pour finir sur le tapis, une grande tache humide se démarquait sur le drap mauve. Ce n'était plus une supposition, elle avait bien perdu les eaux.

Cela voulait dire que le bébé allait bientôt naître, un sentiment de peur et d'exaltation passa en lui, faisant battre son cœur plus vite.

Ils se sourirent timidement, l'excitation jouant des coudes avec la nervosité, Oliver paniqua en la voyant se plier en deux hurlant de douleur, il la fit se rasseoir sur le lit, frottant ses bras dans une vaine tentative de l'aider. Sa bosse était dure lorsqu'il la toucha, les larmes dans ses yeux bisèrent son cœur. Une fois remise de la contraction Felicity lui dicta ce qu'il devait faire, prendre la valise contenant ses affaires et celle du bébé et son dossier médical.

Dans l'ascenseur, ils croisèrent Nick qui recula en les voyant, préférant descendre à pieds. Le chemin en voiture fut dur, les contractions se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire, continuer de conduire ? Essayer de soutenir sa petite-amie ? Il était tiraillé et nerveux, Felicity tentait de retenir ses cris pour ne pas l'inquiéter, même dans une douleur inimaginable elle pensait à lui, elle était tout simplement incroyable.

\- On va bientôt arriver mon amour encore deux petites minutes. Respire. Lui dit-il en touchant sa cuisse tendrement.

A l'hôpital ils s'occupèrent de Felicity tout de suite la prenant en charge et la mettant sur un fauteuil roulant, une interne sage femme l'aida à enfiler une blouse d'hôpital disant que la sage-femme arrivait et que son gynécologue avait été appelée.

L'interne qui s'occupait de les installer fronça les sourcils lorsque Felicity cria de douleur à nouveau seulement trois minutes après sa dernière contraction, elle l'a fit se coucher et mit une paire de gants disant qu'elle devait mesurer le col, elle souleva la blouse et se pencha entre les jambes de Felicity.

\- C'est votre première grossesse m'a dit ma collègue, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Souffla Felicity, sa main tenant fermement celle d'Oliver. C'est notre premier bébé et sans aucun doute le dernier.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement.

\- Selon le dossier, vous n'êtes pas à terme, il reste plus d'une semaine... Hum... Quand les douleurs ont-elles commencées ?

\- Oh euh j'ai eu des douleurs toute la journée d'hier surtout la soirée, comme si on me plantait un coup de poignard dans le bas-ventre, je dirais une dizaine d'heure.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Oliver, incrédule. Tu as mal depuis tout ce temps et tu n'as rien dit avant ? On aurait été directement à l'hôpital, au lieu de ça tu as souffert pour rien, juste parce que tu es trop têtue.

\- Je pensais que c'était une fausse alerte... Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi ça fait si mal, je veux la péridurale, maintenant, j'ai signé le papier pour ça, je la veux, s'il vous plaît, je n'en peux plus !

\- Le travail est fort avancé pour une première grossesse, annonça l'interne, incertaine. Avez-vous fait quelque chose de... Contraignant peut-être ? Porter de choses très lourdes ou des activités physique ?

\- Non je suis restée couchée, je ne fais que ça depuis des jours... Par activités physique vous voulez dire quoi au juste ?

\- Des relations sexuelles. Ça peut provoquer l'accouchement, quand le terme est bien avancé, ça peut provoquer le travail.

\- La dernière fois c'était il y a quatre jours, vous pensez que c'est a cause de ça ?

\- On ne peut pas être sûr mais ça peut avoir influencer.

\- Je ne le savais qu'on aurait pas dû. Marmonna Oliver, portant son autre main à son visage. Je ne voulais pas le faire…

Oliver regretta ces mots juste après qu'ils soient sortis de sa bouche, le temps sembla suspendu et comme au ralentit la tête de Felicity se tourna vers lui, son regard noir et coléreux, il déglutit, une sueur venant se loger dans son dos.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je me suis mal exprimé. Se défendit-il, regardant autour de lui pour trouver de l'aide, son regard tomba sur l'interne. Bien sûr que je le voulais, tu sais bien que je veux toujours faire l'amour avec toi... C'est à cause de l'interne, elle m'intimide ! Finit-il par dire en dernier recours.

\- Excusez-moi ! S'exclama cette dernière, surprise et décontenancée. Mais je...

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Demanda Felicity, braquant son attention sur la femme.

Il poussa un soupire de soulagement, Oliver supplia l'interne du regard, essayant de lui démontrer sa détresse. Ça marcha, elle hocha la tête et s'excusa placidement. Une sage-femme entra après avoir brièvement toqué, se présenta et se ganta elle aussi déclarant qu'elle devait mesurer le col à son tour, elle se relava avec une grimace navrée.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, malheureusement votre col est à huit centimètre nous n'avons plus le temps pour une péridurale, nous allons vous emmener dans la salle d'accouchement...

\- Non non non ! J'ai besoin de la péridurale, je ne vais pas tenir, vous le ne pouvez pas me l'enlever, j'ai signé pour l'avoir !

\- Même si j'appelle l'anesthésiste il n'acceptera pas, c'est bien trop tard, je suis désolée, ça ira vite vous verrez, tout va bien se passer.

La sage-femme discuta avec l'interne, deux autres personnes entrèrent avec un lit, Felicity fut transportée dedans une fois les barreaux levés afin d'être conduite à la salle d'accouchement. L'interne conseilla à Oliver d'aller chercher toutes leurs affaires parce que plus tard il n'aurait pas le temps, Oliver s'exécuta après avoir embrassé sa petite-amie à pleine bouche en lui promettant qu'il revenait le plus vite possible. Sur le chemin du parking entourant l'hôpital il décida de prévenir sa famille, avisant l'heure il grimaça, mais composa le numéro de sa sœur en premier.

Sa grimace s'approfondit en entendant Roy répondre et de mauvais gré il lui ordonna de passer le téléphone à sa sœur.

\- _Mec t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? C'est quoi ton problème ?!_

\- Passe-moi Thea, je dois lui parler c'est urgent !

\- _Roy ?_ Demanda la voix endormie de Thea dans le fond. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- _Ton frère nous harcèle, voilà ce qui se passe !_

\- _Donne moi ça !Oliver ? Tout va bien ?_

\- Felicity va accoucher. Lâcha-t-il, le bonheur transparaissant dans son ton. Je vais être papa !

\- _Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Je vais être tante ! Oh mon dieu, Roy tu vas être tonton ! Vite lève toi, on doit aller à l'hôpital, ma belle-sœur est sur le point de donner naissance, c'est incroyable, je suis tellement excitée, prends les boites de vêtements et mets-les dans la voiture..._

La ligne fut brusquement coupée et Oliver enleva le téléphone de son oreille afin de le regarder avec incrédulité, il haussa les épaules et ouvrit son coffre de voiture prenant la valise qui contenait les affaires du bébé et de Felicity, valise en main il composa un autre numéro, il faillit raccrocher au bout de trois sonneries mais la voix de son père le retint.

\- _Robert Queen._ Claqua ce dernier, étrangement essoufflé.

\- Oh euh hey papa... Désolé de te déranger c'est moi Oliver...

\- _Oui oui Oliver, je n'avais pas vu ton nom s'afficher, il est tard tout va bien ?_

Des murmures inaudibles le firent soupirer, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait peut-être de surprendre son père au lit avec une de ses maîtresse. La déception rampa en lui mais il se reprit c'était la naissance de sa fille, tant pis si son père était un imbécile.

\- _Oliver ! Tu m'inquiètes fils, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- Non rien de grave je voulais juste te prévenir que Felicity est sur le point d'accoucher.

\- _Mais c'est merveilleux !_ S'écria Robert _. Moira chérie nous allons être grand-parents !_

Le visage d'Oliver se contorsionna dans le plus profond dégoût en se rendent compte qu'il avait en fait interrompu ses parents en plein acte, un frisson d'horreur le traversa et il mit rapidement fin à l'appel faisant fi des exclamations de joies de ses parents. Répugnant !

Résolution, lors de la naissance de bébé numéro deux, il ne téléphonera plus à personne !

...

\- Oui voilà mon amour respire. Dicta Oliver, faisant lui aussi les exercices de respirations avec elle.

\- J'ai tellement envie de te tuer Oliver. Cria Felicity, sanglotant de douleur. Ça ne marche pas ces putain d'exercices !

\- Si, il faut juste que tu te concentre un peu et si tu fais le vide dans ton esprit tu...

\- Ferme-là avec ses conneries, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as mise en cloque ! Avec ton beau visage et ton corps sexy, tu es stupide ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Va-t-en !

Oliver brossa ses cheveux blonds humides de sueur sur son front et tapota son visage avec du papier humidifié à l'eau froide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent profondément cherchant une idée qui l'aiderait, c'est en voyant le gynécologue entrer qu'il eut une illumination. Il s'éloigna de Felicity qui tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Où tu vas ? Ne pars pas ! Oliver ! Ne me laisse pas !

\- Je suis là, je ne pars pas. Tu es folle ! Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? J'ai juste pris ça, regarde comme ça tu ne vois plus mon visage. Sourit-il sous le masque chirurgical.

\- Aaaaah ! Nous n'aurons plus jamais de sexe, jamais tu m'entends... Même si c'est du très bon sexe, des heures entières de bon sexe, plus jamais !

Le personnel d'hôpital se déplaça clairement mal à l'aise, certains avaient l'air amusé cependant Oliver lui jeta des coups d'œil moqueur et goguenard.

\- D'accord mon amour, plus de sexe. Je ne te toucherais plus, comme tu le souhaites.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Siffla-t-elle, outrée. Tu ne veux plus me toucher ?!

\- Bien sûr que si, je te toucherais autant que tu veux et on fera l'amour tout autant, je te le promets.

\- Bon. Se racla la gorge le gynécologue Brant. Felicity il est temps, votre col est parfaitement dilaté à dix centimètre, votre bébé arrive.

La panique se profila immédiatement sur le visage de Felicity et elle se tourna vers Oliver, il arracha le masque le laissant pendre à son cou et se pencha en avant, mettant son front contre celui de la femme incroyable qui allait donner naissance à leur petite fille.

\- J'ai peur Oliver, murmura-t-elle, fermant brièvement ses magnifique yeux bleu. Tu penses qu'on est prêt ?

\- Sincèrement ? Non… Mais aucun parent ne l'est jamais et je crois qu'on ne le devient pas même avec les années, cependant on est prêt à l'aimer et à la protéger, on fera de notre mieux, avec des erreurs sur le chemin certes... C'est impossible autrement.

Elle hocha la tête et prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage l'impressionnant par sa force, elle était si admirable, bon sang qu'il l'aimait.

\- Très bien Felicity respirez profondément et dés qu'une contraction arrive vous poussez aussi fort que possible sans vous arrêter jusqu'à ce que je vous dise stop, d'accord ?

\- Oui, compris.

\- Poussez maintenant, oui c'est bien, continuez ! Allez ! Stop, respirez doucement et reposez-vous.

Felicity laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé, son visage était rouge et en sueur mélangé avec ses larmes qui coulaient à grosses gouttes sur ses joues, Oliver caressa son front en lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement et d'amour. Si il avait pu, Oliver n'aurait pas hésité à pendre sa douleur mais il en était incapable et ne pouvait que lui donner sa main, il s'était rarement senti aussi impuissant.

Le corps de Felicity se tendit signifiant une nouvelle contraction et elle se plia en avant tenant sa main dans une poigne à faire pâlir n'importe qui, elle poussa sous les encouragements de tous, mais s'effondra avant la fin de la contraction, pleurnichant et haletant.

\- C'est trop dur… Je suis tellement fatiguée… Je n'y arrive pas…

Oliver se sentit déchiré par sa souffrance, quelque chose en hurlait pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, son cœur battait douloureusement. C'était incroyablement difficile de la voir comme ça. Avec toute la tendresse qui résidait en lui il se pencha et prit son visage humide entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Hey mon amour respire… Tu vas y arriver et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse et que je t'aime.

Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes essayant de lui prouver ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Felicity ferma ses yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit Oliver sourit, la détermination qu'il lui connaissait était là faisant briller le bleu de son regard, elle attrapa sa main solidement.

\- Une contraction arrive Felicity, poussez !

Oliver gémit avec Felicity alors que sa main se faisait littéralement broyer, elle cria en se soulevant et libéra sa main pour agripper l'arrière de ses genoux, il en profita pour passer son bras derrière son dos pour la soutenir, il entendit pratiquement ses dents grincer les unes contre les autres, elle se relâcha une fois la contraction finie en respirant lourdement.

\- C'est très bien Felicity. Félicita le gynécologue. La tête est sortie, vous devez pousser une dernière fois et ça sera terminé.

\- Vous voulez voir monsieur Queen ? Proposa une infirmière, lui faisant un signe de la main. Beaucoup de futur papa veulent voir.

\- Euh… Oui pourquoi pas.

Il s'avança lentement après avoir relâché Felicity, il regarda pardessus les jambes de sa petite-amie et une seconde plus tard ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, une main ferme le retint et les cris affolés de Felicity le firent revenir à lui, il chancela et dû s'appuyer contre le lit, ses joues s'endormaient et il voyait flou.

\- Tout va bien ! Assura-t-il, levant sa main. Je vais bien.

\- Tenez monsieur, asseyez-vous, vous êtes très pâle.

La prochaine contraction fut la bonne et après une poussée phénoménale sa fille naquit, hurlant à plein poumons sa colère. Visiblement toute cette histoire de naissance l'avait bouleversée et énervée. Oliver ria de bonheur, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, alors que l'infirmière déposait leur fille sur la poitrine de Felicity qui pleurait de joie et déposait des dizaines de baiser sur sa tête qui était tachée de sang et de liquide.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Roucoula Felicity à travers ses larmes. Ma petite princesse, comme tu es belle…

C'est vrai elle était si belle, ses cris s'étaient amoindris dans les bras rassurant de sa mère et au son de sa voix lui parlant avec douceur, ses grands yeux étaient ouvert observant le monde autour d'elle.

\- Regarde ma princesse... Papa est là…

Oliver ne put retenir le sanglot qui sortit de sa gorge, il était père, il était submergé d'émotions, son monde ne se résumait plus qu'à cette enfant minuscule tout contre la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Avec précaution il tendit ses doigts et toucha sa petite joue rose, sa peau était si douce et fine. C'était tout simplement magique, indescriptible.

\- Comment va s'appeler ce petit ange ?

\- Alena, répondit Felicity. Les yeux toujours fixés sur leur fille.

\- Un très joli prénom, je vais la prendre pour l'examiner. Expliqua une infirmière. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, je vous la rends juste après.

Le coupla hocha la tête, Felicity posa un dernier baiser sur la tempe de leur fille lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait et la donna à contre cœur, leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Elle est si belle Felicity. Dit-il complètement émerveillé, collant son front contre le sien. Elle te ressemble.

Felicity ria et leva sa main pour venir caresser sa joue tendrement.

\- Elle a tes yeux… Notre bébé est magnifique… On est parents… On a un bébé. Murmura-t-elle, émue et sidérée. Tu es papa Oliver.

\- Je t'aime Felicity Smoak, merci d'avoir fait de moi un papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, le bonheur et l'amour rayonnant autour eux. Un peu plus loin Alena émit un petit cri de protestation et ils rirent dans leur baiser.

C'était magique, pensa une nouvelle fois Oliver.

* * *

Oliver sourit lorsque sa fille serra ses doigts autour du sien avec une force saisissante, enveloppée dans une couverture en coton rose bonbon Alena le regardait tellement sérieusement que c'en était comique.

Ses quelques cheveux châtains étaient cachés sous un bonnet qui arborait des oreilles de lapin rose avec des pompons, elle était adorable et Oliver ne cessait de rire, ses yeux ne voulaient absolument pas rester sec. Oliver marcha devant la fenêtre de la chambre donnant sur l'arrière de l'hôpital, sa fille dans ses bras. Felicity dormait paisiblement dans son lit, elle le méritait amplement après avoir donné naissance à leur bébé.

Sa famille attendait impatiemment dans le couloir, les heures de visites n'étaient pas encore commencées, Oliver leur avait envoyé une photo, les nombreux messages de sa sœur l'avaient fait mourir de rire.

Un bruissement derrière lui le fit se retourner, il sourit tendrement en voyant les yeux de Felicity papillonner et s'ouvrir lentement, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme un hibou et bailla, un grand sourire étira son visage quand son regard atterrit sur eux.

\- Il n'y a pas mieux que de se réveiller en voyant les deux personnes que j'aime le plus.

Il déposa Alena dans les bras tendu de Felicity qui l'accueilli contre elle en roucoulant tendrement, Oliver se recula de quelques pas pour profiter de cette vision divine de sa famille, l'amour de sa vie et sa fille.

C'était sans aucun doute la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue de sa courte vie, sa famille à lui.

\- J'ai pensée à son deuxième prénom… Que pense-tu d'Olivia ? Proposa Felicity, déposant une myriade de bisous sur le visage de leur bébé qui éternua adorablement. Aww qu'est-ce que c'est mignon… Hey attends une seconde, tu crois qu'elle est malade ? Pourquoi elle éternue ? Où est ce fichu bouton !

Felicity chercha le bouton d'appel et le trouva, elle le prit dans ses mains et voulut appuyer mais Oliver enleva la petite tablette des mains de Felicity avec un soupire bienheureux se baissant au passage pour les embrasser toutes les deux.

\- Elle n'est pas malade, tes cheveux ont chatouillé son nez, quant au second prénom j'y ai réfléchi aussi et je pense que nous devrions garder Olivia pour bébé numéro deux...

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de bébé numéro deux ?!

\- Parce que j'ai le prénom parfait. Continua Oliver comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé. May !

\- May ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais choisi, mais pourquoi celui-là en particulier ?

\- Tu sais quel jour on est Felicity ? Le trois mai, aujourd'hui cela fait un an que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Un an que je passe avec toi, la plus belle année de ma vie, je veux honorer ce mois particulier parce que non seulement je t'ai rencontré ce mois-là mais aussi parce que notre fille est née en mai. C'est le destin... Si tu n'aimes pas…

\- Non ça a une magnifique signification, ce n'est pas mon prénom préféré mais le hasard est bien trop beau et spécial pour le laisser passer...

Felicity baissa le regard et sourit.

\- Bonjour Alena May...

Le bébé cligna ses yeux bleus opaques faisant fondre ses parents, Oliver eu la pensée subite d'à quel point Alena rassemblait à Felicity, elle était un bon mélange d'eux deux mais il était sûr qu'en grandissant elle finirait par ressembler à sa mère cependant elle avait ses yeux et ça ne changera jamais.

\- Tu peux croire que c'est notre bébé ? Chuchota Felicity sur un ton révérencieux.

\- Non...

Elle le regarda en souriant et en haussant les sourcils.

\- Crois-moi j'essaie... On a crée un bébé, c'est fou... J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce fast-food. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit la première pensée qui m'est venue en te voyant ?

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit non, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- J'ai pensé que tu devais être une sorte de princesse ou alors un ange voir une princesse ange. Tu étais tellement belle... Je ne peux pas croire que ça fasse un an déjà que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie.

\- On a reçu le plus beau des cadeaux pour notre anniversaire !

Felicity se recula dans le lit pour lui laisser une petite place, Oliver s'assit et passa son bras autour d'elle posant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête et observant son bébé qui gardait les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'à ce moment là... Entouré de sa famille.

L'avenir n'avait jamais semblé plus beau.

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà le bébé est née maintenant place à l'épilogue qui viendra sans doute lundi. J'espère que vous avez aimés, n'oubliez pas de me le dire en review ça me fera très plaisir, d'ailleurs on est presque aux cents reviews alors je compte sur vous les amis, je suis terriblement excitée de dépasser ce stade.**

 **Dans l'épilogue on retrouvera la petite famille un an plus tard et puis quatre ans plus tard qui conclura cette histoire avec au milieu un petit intermède chaud bouillant.**

 **A bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews tout le long de cette histoire, je suis tellement contente que cette fiction ait plu autant, elle est un peu mon bébé parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps et de cœur en l'écrivant alors merci.**

 _ **Milieu de chapitre classé M !**_

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

 **Un an plus tard, le jeudi trois Mai 2018**

\- Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Scanda la petite voix fluette.

\- J'arrive bébé, une minute. Lança Felicity, se dépêchant de finir d'écraser les fruits pour sa fille.

À un an, sa fille avait un vocabulaire plutôt complet de son avis, ce n'était pas étonnant disait Oliver si la mère était un génie la fille aussi, ses mots étaient simples mais plein de sens.

Maman. Papa. Oui. Miam miam. Mais. Encore.

Et celui qui la rendait folle... Non. Felicity avait fini par détester ce mot et se demandait encore comment Alena l'avait appris, elle soupçonnait grandement Oliver qui n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou Felicity prenne sa fille dans les bras. Les nombreuses disputes qu'ils avaient eu sur ce sujet au court de l'année écoulée l'avait laissée avec un mal de crâne à chaque fois. Ça allait mieux, cependant il gardait son mécontentement à l'intérieur de lui et se plaignait une fois la lumière éteinte, dans leur lit.

Felicity déposa le petit assiette en plastique à l'effigie des Princesses Disney avec la minuscule cuillère rose qui finirait inutilisée comme à chaque fois.

Sa fille hurla de joie et plongea ses doigts, ignorant royalement la cuillère, dans sa panade de fruits, elle adorait ça, Oliver disait qu'elle tenait ça de lui, il aimait la nourriture saine et sa fille lui ressemblait. Felicity sourit et passa ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de sa fille, ses quelques cheveux châtains de la naissance s'étaient éclaircis prenant la couleur claire de son père lorsqu'il était enfant.

Leur vie avait changé, mais au final pas tant que ça, les choses restaient les mêmes, Felicity était toujours à la tête de Palmer Tech et faisait désormais partie des femmes les plus puissantes et influentes du pays. Oliver travaillait encore au restaurant de Marc mais en tant que sous-chef, après deux ans de formation il était prêt à gérer sa cuisine quand son chef s'absentait. Marc s'était servi d'Oliver afin d'attirer de la clientèle mais il reconnaissait son talent et leur relation mentor-apprentis s'était approfondis en une relation amicale très forte. Felicity pouvait ne pas l'aimer, mais Marc avait beaucoup aidé Oliver et elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Ils ne s'aimaient toujours pas et à son grand dam Alena adorait son oncle Marc qui n'était jamais sans un cookie dans la main, automatiquement il était le favoris.

Alena adorait tout ses oncles, malgré qu'Oliver hurlait à tout va qu'il n'avait pas de frère et Felicity non plus d'ailleurs, de ce fait leur fille n'avait pas d'oncles, mais sa fille aimait tout les hommes qui l'entourait. Roy, Ray, John, Tommy et Marc, cela rendait fou Oliver d'où l'apprentissage du non.

Aujourd'hui ils fêtaient non seulement l'anniversaire de leur fille, mais les deux ans de leur rencontre, Oliver allait les rejoindre au Big Belly Burger pour le déjeuné dans deux heures, Felicity avait une belle et énorme surprise pour lui, ses nerfs gonflèrent dans son estomac et elle souffla lentement.

Felicity s'assura une nouvelle fois que sa fille était bien attachée dans sa chaise haute et alla nettoyer les ustensiles de cuisine écoutant sa fille glousser et ricaner avec un sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant la nausée monter mais repoussa cette pensée, c'était la nervosité. De plus elle n'avait pas encore mangé quoi que ce soit.

Robert et Moira venaient souvent les voir, depuis qu'ils avaient réparé leur mariage ils étaient inséparables et ne vivaient que pour leur couple et leur petite-fille, la comblant de cadeaux.

Elle soupira en entendant le bruit sourd de l'assiette en plastique tomber sur le sol, sa fille avait pris cette fichue habitude une fois son repas fini, elle se retourna et ramassa le plat essuyant au passage les morceaux de fruits.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil Alena, réprimanda-t-elle en secouant le plat. Maman n'aime pas quand tu jettes l'assiette sur le sol.

\- Non !

\- Je sais ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi, tu es trop têtue pour ça, comme ton père.

\- Papa ? Demanda la fillette se tournant dans tout les sens à la mention de son père, le cherchant. Papa ?

\- Il n'est pas là, on va le voir après, d'abord on va laver ce joli visage et faire deux couettes, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Non !

\- Je vais le prendre comme oui, maman va se faire belle et s'habiller puis on va le voir d'accord ?

Cette fois Alena fit non en secouant sa tête, faisant rebondir ses boucles blondes, Felicity la sorti de sa chaise et la plaça sur sa hanche, son regard balaya son loft et elle grimaça. Elle pensait de plus en plus à déménager, sa fille n'avait pas tout à fait de chambre et Felicity trouvait mille et un danger dés qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Le balcon, les escaliers, la cheminée ouverte et tant d'autres choses qui lui donnaient des maux d'estomac.

Felicity avait grandi sans jardin et elle voulait absolument que sa fille en ait un en grandissant, c'était son rêve, une maison avec un jardin et des tas de chambres. Elle déposa sa fille dans son lit à barreaux lui donnant un baiser sur le front au passage et alla dans la salle de bain laissant la porte ouverte pour surveiller le petit chenapan qui lui servait d'enfant. Ses cheveux étaient déjà fait il ne lui restait plus qu'à se maquiller, elle insista sur le rouge à lèvre rouge, le préféré d'Oliver et tenta d'agrandir son regard tout en regardant simultanément le miroir et sa fille, heureusement qu'elle avait une belle peau et ne devait pas passer des heures à mettre son fond de teint.

\- Fini ! Dit-elle à l'intention de sa fille qui essayait de grimper par-dessus les barreaux. Maintenant on s'habille !

Elle avait méticuleusement choisi sa lingerie une semaine auparavant à l'occasion d'une journée shopping avec Thea, après tout, une fois Alena mise au lit Felicity comptait dévorer son homme.

Elle contempla son lit de manière contemplative se souvenant des nombreuses nuits blanches et abstinentes par la même occasion, leur vie sexuelle très active en avait prit un sacré coup.

Ce soir ils feraient l'amour sans craindre que leur fille ne les surprenne sur le faite, Moira allait la garder pour la nuit, cela brisait le cœur de Felicity qui n'avait jamais passé une nuit sans sa fille, mais la mère d'Oliver y tenait et elle avait eu de très bon arguments. Son téléphone sonna et Felicity répondit rapidement tout en continuant de s'habiller, c'était Thea qui voulait savoir où en était le plan, elle fit de son mieux pour satisfaire la curiosité maladive de sa très certainement future belle-sœur.

Elle enfila sa robe rose en soie prés du corps qui mettait sa poitrine beaucoup plus en valeur depuis sa grossesse, c'était un tantinet trop habillé pour Big Belly mais avec ce qu'elle avait prévu, Felicity voulait être à son avantage. Avisant l'heure elle attrapa Alena qui se tortillait dans tout les sens et la posa sur son lit, la fillette rigola joyeusement et s'enfuie sans tarder à quatre pattes.

\- Viens là coquine. Rit-elle, attrapant les jambes de sa fille et la tira doucement vers elle. Bon tu sais que maman t'a donnée une mission hein ? Non ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? C'est pas grave je m'en doutais que ça serait le cas.

Rapidement elle déshabilla sa fille de son pyjama et lui dit de lever les bras, elle applaudit fièrement en la voyant s'exécuter correctement, après qu'elle lui eu expliquée quelques fois comment faire, sa fille était vraiment intelligente.

Une fois la jupe en tulle fuchsia mise Felicity embrassa les minuscules pieds de sa fille qui éclata de rire, Alena était une enfant joyeuse et n'était presque jamais en colère, oh bien sûr elle faisait des caprices mais comme chaque enfant le faisait un jour ou l'autre, elle compta ses orteils de manière exagéré, écarquillant les yeux en tirant sur le doigt le plus long, son cœur s'emplit d'amour et elle ferma brièvement ses yeux savourant le son mélodieux du rire de sa fille, les moments tels que celui-ci étaient magiques.

Elle relut les inscriptions sur le t-shirt de sa fille et soupira, entre excitation et nervosité, mettant les chaussettes blanche sur les pieds d'Alena.

\- On est magnifique bébé, papa aura la bouche jusqu'au sol en nous voyant !

\- Papa ?

\- Tu es tellement la fille à papa toi.

...

 _Une heure plus tard._

\- Bonjour Carl !

\- Bonjour Felicity, mademoiselle Alena, j'ai préparé votre table tout comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai bien dû empêcher quatre clients de s'y asseoir, s'exclama l'employé du Big Belly, levant ses mains en l'air dramatiquement.

Felicity lui sourit et mena la poussette jusqu'à la table qui était devenue la leur au fil du temps, Big Belly n'avait pas changé d'un poil en deux ans, même Carl travaillait encore là, heureusement pour lui ses nombreux boutons s'étaient évaporés.

\- Monsieur Queen va vous rejoindre bientôt ?

\- Oui dans quelques minutes et Carl tu peux l'appeler Oliver tu sais !

\- Oui mais… Euh je… Oh des clients !

Le pauvre, pensa Felicity, il avait toujours aussi peur d'Oliver.

Parlant du loup, Oliver franchit la porte vêtu de sa fidèle veste en cuir brune qui lui donnait l'air incroyablement sexy et soudain elle eut hâte d'être à ce soir, Felicity allait le dévorer vivant, des bouffées de chaleur l'envahirent et si elle avait pu elle se serait éventée.

\- Salut beauté, susurra-t-il en venant l'embrasser profondément. Tu es très belle aujourd'hui.

\- Et toi, tu es très sexy, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il la lâcha lentement. Un peu trop même.

Oliver rit de son rire rauque tout à fait séduisant qui lui donnait des frissons et embrassa sa fille qui sautait littéralement de joie à la vue de son père et hurlait des sons incompréhensibles.

\- Ma princesse, mais que tu es jolie, juste comme maman. S'écria Oliver, embrassa ses deux joues joufflu, il se tourna ensuite vers elle. Tu ne veux pas enlever ta veste Alena ? Tu vas avoir chaud comme ça...

\- Non ! Hurlèrent mère et fille en même temps.

Son petit-ami ouvrit la bouche de surprise et les observa étrangement avant de hausser les épaules lentement.

\- Euh d'accord on enlève pas la veste… Vous venez d'arriver ?

Felicity souffla de soulagement, elle leva ses pouces en l'air vers sa fille quand Oliver avait le dos tourner, la fillette sourit de son sourire édenté, elle n'avait pour l'instant que cinq dents.

\- Oui à peine cinq minutes, comment s'est passée ta matinée ?

\- Calme, très calme et long, vous m'avez énormément manqué toutes les deux.

\- Tu nous as manqué aussi surtout à Alena, ta fille t'a cherché toute la journée, une vraie fifille à papa !

Oliver sourit fièrement et souffla un baiser à Alena qui tenta de l'attraper avec excitation, encore une chose qui n'avait pas changé, son petit-ami était toujours aussi merveilleux en un million de façons différentes. Il disait qu'il tombait encore un peu plus amoureux d'elle chaque jour qui passait la rendant toute frémissante et rougissante.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui c'était sa manière d'être avec leur fille, il était un papa génial qui aimait sa fille de toute son âme et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Lorsque son congé maternité s'était terminé et qu'elle avait dû recommencer le travail Felicity en avait presque fait une petite dépression, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de laisser sa fille seule avec une nourrice, Oliver avait suggéré de quitter son travail durant quelques années le temps qu'Alena aille à l'école.

Ce fut ce jour-là que Felicity décida que cet homme elle l'épouserait plus tôt que plus tard.

Au final Felicity avait fait construire une garderie à l'intérieur de Palmer Tech, nombreux de ses employés la remercièrent chaleureusement pour cette initiative brillante, elle fit engager des professionnels de l'enfant et un garde spécialement placé devant l'entrée qui surveillait chaque allées et venues avec attention. Elle descendait plus souvent qu'elle ne devrait voir sa fille mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, Oliver la gardait les deux jours par semaines où il ne travaillait que le soir, le week-end était cependant libre pour être en famille et profiter.

\- Marc à fait un petit gâteau d'anniversaire pour Alena, je l'ai donné à Carl il le sortira après… Oh et je t'ai fait un cupcake rien que pour toi, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer… Il est vraiment beau… Je… J'y ai mis tout mon cœur pour le faire…

Felicity sourit un peu suspicieuse, il était nerveux et elle se demandait pourquoi… Hum il avait dû utiliser une nouvelle recette et était nerveux qu'elle ne l'aime pas, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter Felicity aimait tout ce qui venait de lui même ce qu'elle n'aimait pas.

\- D'abord les burgers !

Carl arriva rapidement avec leurs commandes, remplissant leur table de frites et cornichons ainsi que bien évidement de burgers bien juteux, Felicity découpa soigneusement chaque frites en petit morceau qu'elle disposa sur une assiette plastifiée et la mit devant sa fille qui ne tarda à en fourrer dans sa bouche.

\- Laissa-la manger Felicity, c'est en faisant trop attention que les accidents arrivent tu sais, il faut la laisser découvrir et apprendre, donne-lui des frites entière.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement, méfiante et suspecte, elle l'observa intensément.

\- Tu lui donnes des gros morceaux lorsque je ne suis pas là !

\- Non… Oui. Avoua-t-il en voyant son air septique et furieux. Mais elle ne s'est jamais étouffée et elle mange parfaitement bien, ça ne sert à rien de stopper sa croissance Felicity, sois raisonnable.

\- Raisonnable ? Tu veux que je sois raisonnable alors que je sais que tu donne des aliments entier à ma fille !? Oh non non Queen ne me fait pas cette tête, je suis furieuse contre toi !

\- Tu sais que je te trouve magnifique quand tu es si furieuse contre moi, il y a un feu qui brille dans tes yeux, tu es sacrément sexy bébé...

Pour prouver ce qu'il disait, il caressa sa jambe nue sous la table, massant son mollet et montant jusqu'à l'arrière de son genou sensible, elle arrêta sa main qui tenta de grimper à sa cuisse avec un couinement indignée.

\- Oliver, on est en public !

\- Tu aimes ça, avoue-le Smoak !

Cet idiot lui avait fait oublié sa colère précédente, il savait pertinemment jouer avec elle et comment la dérider parfaitement. Dégonflée de sa colère mais revigorée par autre chose elle s'affaissa contre la banquette jaune levant son menton et faisant ressortir son décolleté par la même occasion, le regard d'Oliver tomba directement dessus. Felicity jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne leur portait d'attention et leva sa jambe, elle frotta son talon haut contre le mollet d'Oliver qui leva un sourcil interrogateur, en un bruit léger elle enleva son escarpin laissant son pied nu continuer son chemin.

Oliver déglutit bruyamment lorsque son pied arriva sur sa cuisse qu'elle prit bien soin de tâter du mieux qu'elle put, il essaya de s'éloigner mais sans réussir et gémit son prénom à haute voix, décidant de finir sa petite vengeance correctement son pied appuya sans ménagement contre son sexe qui était déjà dur, visiblement elle avait fait son petit effet.

Rapidement et comme si rien ne s'était passé Felicity se remit droite, enfila sa chaussure et mangea son burger d'une large bouchée, elle ricana sourdement envoyant son petit-ami arborant un air de merlan frit.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, croquant une frite. Ça va refroidir Oliver.

\- Tu me tues, tu le sais ça ? Mais bien sûr que tu le sais que je suis bête.

Alena cria réclamant leur attention, sa ration de frites était finie et elle semblait en vouloir encore, Felicity hésita à lui en redonner mais c'était son anniversaire et elle n'en mangeait pas souvent, le splendide sourire que lui fit sa fille en contrepartie lui donna envie de fondre. Elle était si belle sa fille et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sa mère qu'elle disait ça, Alena ne recevait que des compliments, même les critiques jalouse ne pouvaient dire le contraire, avec ses grand yeux bleus, ses boucles blonde et ses joues rose la fillette ressemblait à une poupée.

Les plateaux se vidèrent dans une ambiance semi électrique et remplis de tension sexuelle non assouvie, Carl les débarrassa disant qu'il ne tarderait pas à amener le gâteau d'anniversaire. Sa fille souffla sa bougie avec l'aide d'Oliver derrière elle, le gâteau était petit mais incroyablement mignon, tout rose et des faux nœuds en crème pâtissière.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Alena ! Tu as un an bébé, tu es une grande fille maintenant. S'écria-t-elle, larmoyante. Mon petit bébé, j'ai l'impression que c'est hier que tu es née.

\- Ne pleure pas mon amour, elle doit bien grandir non ?

\- Ça passe trop vite, hier encore elle tenait dans la paume de ma main et maintenant elle mange son gâteau d'anniversaire toute seule.

Oliver caressa sa joue tendrement et leva le cupcake au chocolat et crème devant ses yeux, Felicity l'entendit respirer profondément et roula des yeux, elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Oliver craignait toujours qu'elle n'aime pas sa cuisine. Elle le prit mais ne le mangea pas, ses nerfs montèrent et ses mains devinrent moites, c'était le moment, la surprise qu'elle préparait depuis quelques semaines déjà, elle souffla vaillamment pour se donner du courage, l'odeur du chocolat envahi ses narines et son ventre grogna comme si il n'avait pas déjà engloutie deux burgers et trois portions de frites.

\- Oh regarde. Dit-elle, sa voix prenant un ton haut perché. La petite à taché sa veste, tu peux lui enlever Oliver ?

Son petit-ami qui, elle l'espérait, ne le serait plus dans quelques minutes eut l'air prit sur le faite, il la regarda puis le petit gâteau dans sa main successivement, semblant un peu affolé.

\- Euh maintenant ?

\- Oui oui !

\- Ok d'accord.

Sa respiration devint sifflante et pour se calmer elle croqua dans le paradis au chocolat dans sa main, le chocolat avait toujours eu un effet calmant sur elle et ce depuis qu'elle était enfant.

Leurs exclamations choquées vinrent en même temps, sous sa dent qui avait faillit se casser, ne se trouvait certainement pas de la crème ou du cake non c'était dur et avait un goût de... Fer ?

Rapidement elle recracha le morceau dans sa main et son doigt vint nettoyer la nourriture dessus, qu'elle ne fut pas son immense de surprise de trouver une bague avec un énorme diamant, même sous la saleté du gâteau l'anneau brillait dans sa paume.

Le choc la paralysa et elle leva le regard vers son petit-ami qui semblait aussi choqué qu'elle, fixé sur le t-shirt rose bonbon de leur fille qui disait en grosse lettres mauve :« Papa, veux-tu épouser maman ? ».

\- Oh mon dieu !

Oliver se mit à rire, semblant complètement soufflé, il la regarda, un sourire éblouissant se formant lentement sur son visage. Felicity continua de regarder la bague et son petit-ami successivement, incrédule. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Son cœur éclata dans sa poitrine, il voulait l'épouser, il avait préparé sa demande... Il avait une bague magnifique !

Les larmes embrumèrent ses yeux, Felicity ne s'y attendait pas et le geste était tellement beau. Elle réalisait que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait eu l'air aussi nerveux en parlant de ce cupcake.

\- Je pense pouvoir dire sans l'ombre d'un doute que tu veux m'épouser autant que je le veux, dit lentement Oliver, s'avançant vers elle.

Il glissa sa main sous la sienne et prit la bague après avoir mit un genou à terre, il la frotta du mieux qu'il put marmonnant que ce fichu site n'avait pas expliqué comment faire après que la bague soit sortie de la crème, elle éclata de rire alors qu'il glissait l'anneau à son doigt.

\- Je t'ai posé la question, pose-là moi aussi. Quémanda-t-elle de manière taquine, se penchant contre lui, faisant planer ses lèvres près des siennes.

\- Felicity Smoak veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?

\- Oui...

Ses lèvres se jetèrent sur les siennes immédiatement après sa réponse, elle gémit longuement contre sa bouche, sa langue caressait la sienne doucement et amoureusement, elle fit serpenter ses bras autour de ses épaules tentant de le rapprocher d'elle au maximum, sa main glissa sous sa jupe massant la peau de sa cuisse.

\- Je t'aime, haleta Oliver contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime Felicity.

\- Je t'aime aussi maintenant tais-toi et embrasse moi !

\- Tout ce que vous voulez Madame Queen.

\- Huh uhh, susurra-t-elle malicieusement. Madame Smoak-Queen avec un tiret.

\- Très bien avec un tiret, accepta Oliver, embrassant sa mâchoire. Mais je pense que si on continue comme ça, on va se faire arrêter.

\- Je sais... tu crois qu'on serait des parents horribles si on déposait Alena chez ta mère maintenant ?

\- Et bien...

Ils regardèrent leur fille qui mangeait joyeusement sa part de gâteau comme si rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle, Oliver haussa les épaules lentement tandis que Felicity grimaça un peu, la culpabilité grimpant en elle.

\- On... L'emmène au parc puis on la dépose chez ma mère ?

\- Dieu oui !

Oliver l'embrassa une dernière fois qui s'éternisa, Felicity dû le repousser fermement en lui disant que plus tard ils auraient tout leur temps. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, son bras autour de sa taille la tenant contre lui, Felicity soupira de contentement en se blottissant contre son fiancé regardant sa fille se mettre de la crème pâtissière partout sur elle.

Son regard s'égara autour d'elle, elle se rappela de la première fois qu'elle était entrée ici, elle avait été si triste et humiliée dans sa robe de mariée, sa vie semblait presque détruite mais cet homme était apparu devant elle, beau et si gentil, il lui avait redonné de l'espoir et puis tellement d'amour.

Oliver lui avait donné une famille, un sentiment d'appartenance, il avait guéri son cœur fragile qui craignait d'être abandonné comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait auparavant.

Elle était tellement prête à se marier avec lui.

...

Felicity gémit fortement alors que son dos se cognait brutalement contre la porte d'entrée du loft, Oliver dévorait sa gorge avec frénésie, sa main était sous les plis de sa robe tentant de remonter aussi haut que possible, ses doigts agrippèrent son cul avec force poussant son bassin directement sur le sien.

Sa propre main tâtonnait désespérément la porte pour trouver la serrure, elle dû s'arracher à son étreinte et se retourner pour ouvrir la porte, visiblement mécontent Oliver la plaqua de nouveau contre la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse enter la clef, il se colla contre elle par derrière, appuyant son érection dur contre ses fesses la faisant gémir d'envie, ses mains trouvèrent ses seins qu'il malaxa a travers le tissu lisse de sa robe.

\- Oliver... La porte... Je dois ouvrir la porte...

\- J'ai trop besoin de toi Felicity, haleta son fiancé contre sa nuque. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas à quel point j'ai besoin de toi ? Dis-le moi !

Les lumières du couloir firent briller le gros diamant à son doigt faisant redoubler son désir, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle ouvrit enfin la porte et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise d'une prise ferme, le soleil se couchait lentement reflétant sa lumière orangé dans tout le loft, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, leurs langues dansèrent l'une contre l'autre sans délicatesse, ils étaient animés par la passion et un profond désir de l'autre.

Son entre-jambe était douloureux à cause de la frustration, elle n'avait eu cesse de se frotter les cuisses dans l'espoir d'atténuer le bourdonnement intense qui tordait son ventre en nœud, elle était prête, plus que prête même, au diable les préliminaires. Felicity se recula rapidement et arracha sa robe, sans doute que plus tard lorsque sa convoitise serait assouvie elle pleurait la déchirure sur sa magnifique robe de créateur mais pas maintenant, non, là seul faire sauvagement l'amour à son fiancé comptait.

Elle ne lui laissa que quelques instants pour contempler sa lingerie qu'elle avait payée une petite fortune avant de l'enlever aussi, il ne fallut que deux mouvement à Oliver pour se déshabiller.

Leurs corps nus se cognèrent en un bruit sourd, sa main glissa jusqu'à son érection et fit un mouvement de va et vient minuscule, il grogna dans sa bouche ses mains resserrant sa prise sur ses fesses qu'il empoigna solidement.

\- Le lit ?

\- Trop loin !

\- Le fauteuil alors !

Oliver la guida jusqu'au fauteuil, d'un coup rapide il jeta les coussins et la couverture sur le sol, il la retourna et embrassa sa nuque, ses mains caressant son corps tendrement.

Felicity tourna la tête et lui lança un regard incendiaire, lentement elle se pencha sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle sourit fièrement en l'entendant déglutir bruyamment derrière elle, sans perdre de temps une ses main partie à la découverte de son dos et de sa chute de reins, ses doigts pétrirent une joue tandis que l'autre se faufila entre ses plis à la recherche de son nerf palpitant qu'il trouva encore plus facilement lorsqu'elle écarta les jambes s'accrochant au siège en cuir, Felicity haleta son prénom sous une rafale de plaisir.

Deux doigts entrèrent en elle faisant des mouvements lents semblant la caresser, Felicity le supplia d'aller plus vite ou de tout simplement venir en elle, elle ne désirait pas que ça soit doux et lent elle voulait que ça soit rugueux et rapide. Ses doigts la quittèrent, remplacés par son sexe dur qui se cogna contre son clitoris, le feu brûla dans ses veines et ses cuisses tremblèrent, Felicity avait besoin qu'il vienne en elle, maintenant, elle voulait le sentir l'étirer, combler le vide qu'elle ressentait dans son corps.

\- Maintenant Oliver, s'il te plaît. Chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblotante.

Le souffle chaud d'Oliver se percuta contre ses omoplates la faisant frissonner, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau surchauffée, sa langue traça un long chemin jusqu'au bas de son dos, il déposa quelques baisers sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. Son centre palpita encore plus douloureusement en sentant sa langue si près alors qu'elle avait tant besoin qu'il la touche là-bas, il mordit légèrement sa cuisse gauche et sembla se relever puisqu'elle ne le sentit plus sur elle. D'un coup, ses mains attrapèrent ses hanches et il entra à l'intérieur d'elle jusqu'à ce que son bassin se cogne contre ses fesses.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle haleta, sa bouche s'ouvrant largement mais aucun son n'en sorti, elle entendit Oliver grogner, ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses hanches, tentant visiblement de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il amorça un premier mouvement, lent et court, puis un deuxième au même rythme frustrant, il souffla et sorti d'elle la faisant gémir de désespoir.

\- Mets-toi sur tes genoux et avance un peu, lui dit-il, l'aidant à s'élever. Parfait !

Immédiatement après qu'elle ce soit exécutée il entra de nouveau en elle avec plus de force cette fois-ci, elle l'aida en balançant ses hanches, la position étant meilleure et le changement d'angle lui permit enfin de ressentir le plaisir qui lécha son corps sans ménagement, à quatre pattes, Felicity laissa son visage retomber contre le siège en cuir, ses mains tenant l'autre accoudoir.

Ses vas et vient prirent de la rigueur et de la force faisant cogner sa tête contre le fauteuil à mesure de son rythme, elle cria et ferma ses yeux en sentant la jouissance se répandre à travers elle à une vitesse fulgurante.

Oliver continua de pousser en elle haletant son prénom, il changea une nouvelle fois d'angle et toucha cette petite partie spongieuse qui la fit cambrer son dos d'extase, son deuxième orgasme la prit par surprise et elle s'effondra contre le fauteuil. Son fiancé ne tarda à la rejoindre scandant son prénom à maintes reprises.

Essoufflés mais heureux ils montèrent les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, entamant le deuxième tour sans tarder, ils avaient après tout quelque chose d'important à fêter et pour une fois ils étaient parfaitement seuls.

* * *

 **Quatre ans plus tard.**

Felicity ouvrit la fenêtre baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin et respira l'air de l'été d'une profonde inspiration, elle ne se lasserait jamais de son jardin, un beau et grand jardin remplis de fleurs, de plantes et sa partie favorite... Son pommiers en plein milieu, son regard tomba sur la balançoire au bout du jardin, sa fille de cinq ans était assise sur le sol observant les fourmis, sa nouvelle et folle obsession du moment.

\- Alena ? Bébé ?

\- Oui maman ?

\- Papa a presque fini le déjeuné, il est temps de rentrer, il faut que tu te laves les mains.

\- Mais maman !

\- C'est un ordre jeune fille, les fourmis seront là plus tard !

Sa fille se leva, époussetant ses mains sales sur ses genoux, faisant la moue, elle piétina rageusement quelques pierres et rentra la tête haute, lui accordant un bref regard trahi et déçu. Felicity roula des yeux, presque tout les jours c'était la même chose, Alena était mélodramatique tout comme sa tante Thea, plus elle grandissait plus la ressemblance de caractère s'affermissait, physiquement elle était un bon mélange d'eux deux, les cheveux blonds d'Oliver ainsi que ses magnifiques yeux bleus, mais tout le reste c'était elle.

\- Viens on va laver ses petites mains toutes sales.

\- J'étais heureuse avec les fourmis.

\- Tu n'es donc pas heureuse avec papa, Gaby et moi ?

\- Je suis pas trop sûre maman, je crois... que je dois y réfléchir.

\- Ah oui ? Papa va être fou de joie en sachant ça.

Felicity se retint de rire en voyant la mine sérieusement navrée de sa fille, quand elle disait mélodramatique elle était sérieuse. Elle l'a souleva et la mit sa hanche, se penchant pour laver les mains crasseuses d'Alena, sa précédente déception oubliée sa fille lui raconta en long et en large la vie passionnante des fourmis, de la maman au papa au petit frère ennuyeux et étrange qui n'était pas sans rappeler leur propre famille.

Son fils hurla de joie en la voyant, plus encore lorsqu'il remarqua sa sœur, ses cheveux blonds, oui les gènes d'Oliver étaient puissants, lisses étaient remplis du biscuit qu'il avait dévoré en quelques secondes, Felicity soupira et tenta d'enlever les morceaux humide de salive, elle abandonna rapidement, ça ne servait à rien, seul un bon bain résoudrait ça.

Lorsque Felicity avait comprit qu'elle était une nouvelle fois enceinte elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, elle ne pouvait pas résister à Oliver et l'idiot le savait, il leur avait suffit d'une seule fois sans protection pour que le miracle de la vie se produise, encore une fois.

Sa deuxième grossesse avait été beaucoup plus dure que la première, les symptômes l'avaient attaquée un par un, nausées, brûlures d'estomac, chute de tension, évanouissements, changements d'humeurs, rétention d'eau et tant d'autres, ce n'était pas bien grave mais ça l'avait minée durant les trois quart de sa grossesse. Son accouchement par contre était passé comme une lettre à la poste, tranquillement et rapidement, presque sans douleur et pression.

Gabriel Oliver Queen était né comme sa sœur avec les yeux grands ouverts mais au contraire silencieux, l'infirmière avait dû tapoter ses fesses pour qu'il pleure, c'était un bébé gentil et doux. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Oliver mais développait un caractère semblable au sien, à deux ans il ne parlait cependant pas beaucoup ce qui l'avait inquiétée plus que nécessaire mais Moira lui avait assurée qu'Oliver avait été exactement pareil à cet âge et qu'il n'avait commencé à s'exprimer clairement qu'autour de l'âge cinq ans, selon elle il n'avait tout simplement rien à dire avant.

Felicity déposa sa fille sur sa chaise, lui donnant un bisou sur le front, et alla voir son mari, passa ses bras autour de lui par derrière et appuya sa joue sur son dos respirant son odeur familière.

\- Ta fille veut partir vivre avec les fourmis, elle n'est pas certaine d'être heureuse avec nous.

Oliver renifla et secoua sa tête continuant de mélanger la pâte à crêpes qui sentait déjà délicieusement bon.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, tant que ce sont des fourmis et non un garçon, elle peut aller où elle veut.

\- Idiot.

\- Ton idiot.

Elle fredonna son accord le serrant plus fort contre elle, cela faisait un peu près six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et s'aimaient comme au premier jour, ils avaient eu des moments difficiles, des disputes qui semblaient insurmontables, mais ils en ressortaient toujours plus fort et mature dans leur relation de couple. Oliver se retourna et se pencha pour l'embrasser profondément, sa langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres et rejoignit la sienne, Felicity gémit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour reprendre les rennes du baiser.

\- Maman ! Papa ! Beurk ! Hurla Alena, imitant le bruit de quelqu'un qui vomit.

\- Beurk ! Imita son frère Gabriel en hurlant encore plus fort.

Oliver et Felicity se séparèrent en soupirant, dépités.

\- Pourquoi nous avons fait des enfants déjà ?

\- Franchement je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, peut-être que la cigogne peut revenir les chercher ?

L'exclamation choquée d'Alena se fit entendre, Gaby l'imita sans tarder même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait bien pouvoir dire.

\- Le méchant oiseau va venir nous chercher Gaby, vite cache-toi !

\- Mais non, ria Oliver en se détachant d'elle. Personne ne va venir vous chercher, vous êtes mes bébés, vous allez rester avec moi pour toujours.

\- Promis papa ?

Felicity haussa un sourcil pas dupe, attendez qu'Alena se rende compte que les garçons ce n'était pas si beurk que ça et là cette promesse irait au vent, brisant le pauvre cœur de son mari. Elle décida de s'occuper des plats pendant que son mari roucoulait avec leurs enfants qui le regardaient comme s'il était une sorte de héros, avec leurs yeux brillant d'admiration.

Le déjeuner se passa doucement dans le rire, Alena ravit sa famille d'autres histoires sur les fourmis et leurs vies sous le regard septique de son petit frère qui avait peur de ces petites bêtes et hurlait à la mort dès qu'il en apercevait une. Felicity contempla sa famille d'un œil tendre, elle ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était sa famille à elle, sa vie, brusquement son regard tomba sur son mari, encore plus beau avec les années, une bouffée d'amour l'envahi et brusquement elle eut envie d'avoir un autre bébé avec lui.

Alena et Gabriel se mirent à se chicaner pour la dernière crêpe mais devinrent un bruit de fond alors que Felicity et Oliver se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre, ils se souriaient amoureusement, le bonheur transparaissant dans chacun de leurs pores.

Ce qui avait été le début d'une belle amitié avait finit par devenir le début d'une belle et puissante histoire d'amour, son meilleur ami était devenu son mari, le père de ses deux magnifiques enfants et qui sait peut-être d'encore un autre ?

Felicity sourit et leva sa main pour attraper celle d'Oliver, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent fermement, elle lui souffla un je t'aime silencieux qu'il fit semblant d'attraper de son autre main et le porta à son cœur avec un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans ce fast-food six ans plus tôt Felicity ne s'était pas attendue à tomber sur Oliver et ni à ce qu'il change sa vie de la meilleure façon possible, elle avait trouvé un ami, un partenaire et surtout... L'amour de sa vie.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà c'est terminer j'espère que vous avez aimés, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une dernière review ça me fera très plaisir. Je posterais un OS demain et puis je prends une pause à durée indéterminée, je reprends le boulot durant ce mois-ci et le prochain donc je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire comme avant cependant je n'exclue pas un poste à un moment donner.**

 **Chère Nina je te remercie beaucoup tu es vraiment adorable, ce sont de bonne idées et je t'encourage à te lancer dans l'écriture j'ai l'impression que tu en as envie, je te souhaite bonne chance.**

 **A la prochaine les amis !**


End file.
